EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS
by mocyamidala
Summary: Todos tenemos un destino que puede llegar a ser cruel pero hay que afrontarlo Es un universo alteno (S&D), espero les siga gustando y gracias
1. Cuando el dolor es tan grande solo se de...

Hola. de nuevo a todos pero tube un problemita y tuve que subir nuevamente el fic espero les siga gustando

Que la fuerza los acompañe

_**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**_

CAPITULO 1 NO QUERO VIVIR SIN TI 

Que extraño parece que me quede dormida y Amy que no viene con su mam� bueno voy a esperar 5 min. más y si no llegan me voy. No soporto estar aquí, ( su corazón albergaba una tristeza que no había podido desahogar) . Dijeron que no se tardaban.

Buena ya pasaron 15 min. y no llegan yo ya me voy (acercándose a la puerta. Hum que raro está cerrado, bueno ni modo tendré que esperarlas espero no tarden.

Horas después ...

Que raro ya son las 8 PM y no llegan, bueno le hablare a Amy al celular

No funciona, utilizare el teléfono normal ... tampoco funciona, que pasa, no entiendo esto no me esta gustando nada.

Ya se voy a salir por la puerta de atrás y le voy a dejar una nota, si eso es una buena idea (poniendo cara de orgullo).

N o la puedo abrir y ahora que hago –pensando- Lo primero será calmarme, como dice Rei y luego pensar.

En eso se escucha un ruido en la parte superior de la casa.

Por un instante pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, peor el ruido se volvió a escuchar

Quien ser� subiré a investigar – armándose de valor llego a las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso pero no sin antes tomar una estatuilla para defenderse-

A lo mejor es Amy, ojala porque los nervios me estan matando.

Pensando positivamente llego al primer piso y se puso a recorrer el pasillo abriendo puerta por puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie. Comenzó por la alcoba principal que era de la Mamá de Amy la abrió y nada todo en orden, la siguiente puerta era la de la habitación de Amy (esta parecía una pequeña biblioteca en fin era de esperarse) . Frente a las escaleras había una puerta que conducía a un baño bastante amplio con una gran tina la abrió y nada, por ultimo en ese piso entro a la habitación de huéspedes o mejor dicho su habitación constantemente se queda ahí pero ya no más, desde que todo termino – dijo con lagrimas -. Limpiándose las lagrimas abrió la puerto entro en ella y todo seguía igual tal y como ella la había dejado eso hizo que su corazón se entristeciera.

Alguien más sintió la pequeña molestia en su corazón y se dijo para sí, esta sufriendo, que hice ...

Salió de su habitación y camino a las escaleras solo le faltaba él ultimo piso pero sé resistia a subir no podía hacerlo, era un lugar lleno de historia, recuerdos hermosos que la lastimaban hasta el fondo de su alma en eso recordo a Mina

Flash back

-Vamos Sere no puedes vencerte de esa manera, dale tiempo. Sé que lo amas y que lo extrañas pero si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera fue por algo

-Si, amiga dice Amy

-Claro vamos a comer un helado de chocolate

-Claro serena tú eres muy fuerte, vamos por helado como dice lita, termino Rei

Fin del Flash back

Valor Serena, no te puedes intimidar, ahí vamos

Subió el último tramo de escalera con cierto temor y el ruido se escucho mas fuerte y la luz se encendió, Serena quedo petrificada pero atino a preguntar

¿Quién esta ahí, Amy eres tú

Pero la respuesta que escucho por poco hace que se le doblen las piernas

Serena? ...

Es él, no Dios porque (pensando)

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de avanzar mas de 2 pasos recordó los consejos de sus amigas y voltio para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz tan familiar para ella y que la estremecía. Tragando un poco de saliva:

Darien ... Perdón pero pensé que estaba sola en la casa y al escuchar ruidos subi a ver quien era... con permiso

Se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo antes de Darien pudiera contestarle

Sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre, pero es raro que hace aquí y que esta pasando, no puedo abrir ninguna ventana y ya las revise todas y la puerta que da al balcón esta igual. Voy a revisar las puertas que dan al patio trasero.

En la sala, Serena no se había recuperado de la impresión, estaba roja como un tomate como cuando recién lo conoció, Y se repetía:

Tranquila, vele el lado positivo ya no estas sola, cualquier problema él lo solucionara como siempre. - pero por más ánimos que se daba no podía dejar de pensar él y sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar, opto por sentarse en el sillón abrazándose así misma,

En eso Darien paso por la puerta de la sal y pudo verla ahí sentada tan triste y alcanzo a oír su llanto cosa que lo hizo sentir como el ser más despreciable del planeta- no entendía que lo impulso a hacerle caso a los comentarios de ese tal Diamante, si él la vio, huyendo de ese sujeto -. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina para revisar la puerta pero esta estaba igual cerrada y sin poder abrirse, se empezaba a preocupar su ultima esperanza era la puerta que daba al jardín desde la biblioteca así que se apresuro pero cual fue su sorpresa – cerrada – por Dios ahora que hago- piensa - claro porque no se me ocurrió antes romper el vidrio

Y dicho esto se dispuso a arrojarle un cenicero pues considero que era bastante pesado para romperlo, pero para su sorpresa el vidrio solo se estrello, Darien empezaba a sentir una desesperación enorme, no era posible, tal fue su enojo que se lanzo al vidrio estrellado con el puño cerrado. Sentía la impotencia de la situación lo cual lo estaba llevando a la desesperación provocándole que callera de rodillas – su mano estaba sangrando pero no le importaba , solo sentía el dolor de Serena , Su Serena

Mientras tanto en sala Serena salió de sus pensamientos por el fuerte ruido, por un instante dudo en ir pero sintió una sensación extraña que la obligo a caminar a la biblioteca, entro y vio el vidrio estrellado y con sangre cosa que la preocupo avanzo hasta llegar a un costado del escritorio donde estaba Darien hincado, quedaron frente a frente ella tenía esa misma mirada tierna y dulce lo que provoco que él mirara para otro lado pues no soporto el remordimiento era mucho, pero armándose de valor dijo:

Serena ... yo

Pero Serena lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, dándole a entender que no dijera nada, tomo su mano se cercioró que no hubiera ningún vidrio enterrado, rasgo su falda, limpio la sangre con un poco de agua que había en una jarra sobre el escritorio, le vendo la mano con otro pedazo de su falda, salió de la biblioteca y a los pocos minutos regreso para recoger los vidrios rotos y limpiar pues sabía que a la mamá de Darien no le gustaba el desorden, mientras limpiaba le dio un pequeño mareo que trato de disimular cosa que no logro puesto que el se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Instantes después salió del lugar para perderse de nuevo en la sala.

Darien se quedo estático, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, ella que debía odiarlo lo ayudo sin más ni más, definitivamente No la merezco se dijo para sí.

En la sala:

Tonta soy una tonta, porque lo hice, decía mientras caminaba agitando las manos con desesperación, pero su voz interior le dijo:

Simplemente porque lo sigues amando, nada mas que por eso, pero él... no quiso escucharme, se fue sin más ni más a pesar de ... de todo lo que hemos pasado. Se repetía mientras volvía a llorar.

Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que simplemente desapareció, y había vuelto a llamar, ella intento hablar con él pero simplemente se negó y aunque la mamá de Darien intentaba animarla al igual que sus amigas, ese dolor tan grande no desaparecía.

Ante todos fingía lo mejor posible y trataba de sonreír aunque no era muy convincente, ya que su aspecto le decía a todos que estaba sufriendo y mucho, dejo de dormir, no comía bien incluso por lo mismo estaba bajando de peso y ya se le empezaba a notar.

No ya no puedo con esto, ya no ... y de sus labios se empezó a escuchar la letra de una canción, que expresaba todo el dolor que su corazón que sentía

Como me duele la noche cuando no tengo tus besos

Como me duele pensar en ti cuando me mata el deseo

Como se puede olvidar un amor cuando lo llevas en el corazón

Es tan difícil vivir así porque no estas junto a mí

Como desato las sogas o es tan largo el camino

Cuando conjuro esta soledad, si solo sueño contigo

Es tan difícil poder olvidar, piel dormida a tu forma de amar

Es tan difícil perderte si estoy muriendo por verte

Devuélveme el amor que un día fue todo para mí

Devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di

Devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti

Desde el mismo día en que te perdí

Devuélveme cada caricia la forma que te ame

Devuélveme las alegrías mis sueños y mi fe

Solo quedan las cenizas del fuego de tu amor

El dolor inmenso de tu adiós

Como me duele el recuerdo cuando pronuncio tu nombre

Como me duele el atardecer cuando no tengo tus noches

Es tan amarga mi desolación que no quedan ganas en el corazón

Solo queda el silencio que me desgarra por dentro

Devuélveme el amor que un día fue todo para mí

Devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di

Devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti

Desde el mismo día en que te perdí

Devuélveme cada caricia la forma que te ame

Devuélveme las alegrías mis sueños y mi fe

Solo quedan las cenizas del fuego de tu amor

El dolor inmenso de tu adiós

Darien desde la biblioteca escucho la canción , no quería darse cuenta de su dolor (aunque el los sintiera de igual manera) y en su corazón sintió una puñalada por lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir, había sido un canalla y su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba remediar su error.

Al terminar la letra de la canción unas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente aquellas que quería borrar con todo su corazón, pero que eran el suceso más hermoso e importante de su vida, donde lo conoció a él y vivió cada bello momento a su lado... En un instante su vista se perdió en el horizonte y camino por el invernadero donde la mamá de Darien tenía unos rosales muy hermoso algunas enredaderas y muchas plantas más, (este pequeño invernadero el cual en estas fechas de lluvia lo dejaban sin los cristales del techo para que el sol y la lluvia cayeran directamente a las plantas, esta estrategia les había servido mucho ya que este era el invernadero más hermoso de todo el lugar) entro en él y al hacerlo sus lagrimas volvieron a salir haciéndola caer de rodillas y provocándole que gritara: "DARIEN PORQUE " en un susurro YA NO QUIERO VIVIR SINTI, lo mejor sería ...

En ese momento era la persona a la que quería olvidar, ese dolor reprimido que no quería mostrarle a nadie, incluso desde el incidente solo la habían vistos una sola vez llorar, la extraña situación en la que se encontraba y con su presencia tan cerca fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

Siguiente Capítulo

MEMORIAS EL LAZO QUE NOS UNE

7


	2. el amor es el lazo mas fuerte que hay

De nuevo el capitulo 2

un enorme agradecimiento por haber leido mi fic y darme sus opiniones

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

MEMORIAS, EL LAZO QUE NOS UNE

Preparatoria JUBBAN 

- Hola chicas como están, decía un sonriente chica de cabello negro azulado mientras se sentaba para poder comer su almuerzo

Bien Amy y tu, respondió Lita 

Estoy feliz

Se te nota , que te paso , ya tienes novio

No mina , lo que pasa es que en estos días regresa mi hermano de Estados Unidos

Darien regresa , en serió , dijo Rei incrédula.

Si , estoy súper emocionada, tengo 3 años de no verlo

Pero si has sabido de el o no , como est�, todavía nos recuerda preguntaba Rei con un tono de impaciencia

Claro Rei, pero no es lo mismo verlo a solo hablar con él por teléfono y si todavía las recuerda a todas

Todas seguían interrogando a Amy cuando Serena apareció:

Pero Amy no lo puedes negar Darien es un cuero, es el sueño de toda mujer vuelto realidad acéptalo

¿Quién es Darien?

Todas voltearon a verla

¿Como que quien es? Pregunto mina exasperada

Es el chico más guapo que ha existido en la escuela de JUBBAN, decía Lita

Amy tenía una gota en la cabeza y estaba muy roja por los comentarios de sus amigas, hasta que por fin tomo un poco de aire y dijo:

Ya basta , no les hagas caso Sere , Darien es mi hermano y está por regresar de los E.U donde termino su carrera en Medicina y son bastante exageradas

Es el chico del que siempre me hablas- en los ojos de Serena apareció un pequeño brillo, por alguna extraña razón su corazón sentía una inmensa alegría cosa que pensó no volver a sentir.

En ese mismo momento en algún lugar de los E.U

Darien hacía los últimos preparativos para su viaje cuando una sonrisa ilumino su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibido por Brad su compañero de cuarto

Porque tan feliz

En realidad no lo se, de pronto sentí una inmensa alegría

Será porque estas a punto de ver a tu familia

Pues yo creo, pero sigamos porque si n,o no acabo de empacar nunca No creo que sea eso, es algo más pero que -pensaba-

Escuela JUBBAN (hora del almuerzo)

Que tienes Rei, pregunto Serena

Nada , me tengo que ir nos vemos a la salida , y se fue ...

Pero que dije , pensó Serena

Viendo esto, Amy se apresuro a decir:

No te preocupes lo que pasa es que Rei, está enamorada de Darien pero el no quiso jugar con sus sentimientos y le dijo que solo podrían ser buenos amigos , en un momento pensamos que Rei lo había superado pero solo ha fingido, creo que aún no pierde las esperanzas.

Pobre Rei sería bueno que le ayudáramos a distraerse no creen

Hay prima tu nunca cambiaras, decía Mina , pero podrías tener razón

Por un instante serena dejo escapar una lagrima, cosa que fue notada por las demás pero Amy hizo señas para que no dijeran nada, en eso sonó la campana para regresar a clases.

Amy sabia perfectamente porque Serena se comportaba así cuando salía el tema de los muchachos. Razón por la cual Serena a pesar de que era muy popular desde que llego, hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo tenia un corazón muy noble, siempre rechazaba a cuanto muchacho se lo pedía.

Por fin llego la hora de la salida se despidieron, Amy y Serena tomaban el mismo rumbo ya que vivían a cuadras de diferencia y Rei, Lita y Mina vivían al rumbo contrario.

Caminaban en silencio hasta que Amy lo rompío :

Animo Sere no te deprimas por eso , no vale la pena que recuerdes ese momento y sabes algo creo que tuviste mucha suerte, yo se que encontraras a alguien que te ame, valore y respete, oye que te parece si nos vemos el sábado y vamos por un helado doble de chocolate

Claro Amy y gracias por algo eres mi mejor amiga – y se abrazan - bueno nos vemos , nos hablamos en la noche

Trataba de no deprimirse pero aún le afecta esa situación, ya no como antes pero el recuerdo seguía presente porque fueron dos sucesos importantes de su vida uno le seguía doliendo y mucho y el otro le seguía provocando miedo, mucho miedo.

FLASH BACK

4 Años atrás E.U

Serena llegaba a su casa después de un día muy largo al entrar noto que algo pasaba y su corazón le advertía de una desgracia:

Mamá ya vine

Pasa estamos en la cocina

Al entrar vió una escena que le destrozaba el corazón, su madre llorando abrazada a su padre y Sami sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja.

Se entero que su abuelita había fallecido, intento reírse como no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba pero su risa termino en llanto y de tanto llorar se quedo dormida , no asistió al funeral solo al entierro lo cual le provoco una severa depresión razón por la cual no regreso a clases hasta una semana después

Pero el regresar fue contraproducente. Porque se encontró con una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

Diamante estaba acompañado de Esmeralda , cosa que no le agrado mucho a Serena , días antes trato de localizarlo pero le fue imposible y ahora sabía el porque, trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y se acerco a ellos

Pero, cuando van a terminar cariño – le decía esmeralda

Nada más que se presente a clases , te lo prometo pero no se va a ir así como así pensaba

Diamante era la clase de muchacho caprichoso que se sentía un don juan y según decían siempre conseguía su objetivo – términos juveniles ninguna se le iva viva – pero Serena era la excepción jamás había accedido a ninguna de sus peticiones y eso a su orgullo le estaba molestando y según él le causaba mala fama

Diamante

Hola Seren como estas , como te sientes – dijo abrazandola –

Bien gracias como odio que me diga Seren

Mira te acuerdas de esmeralda, estamos viendo lo un proyecto de ciencias

Si claro, como estas, les puedo ayudar en algo

En realidad nos vamos a reunir hoy en mi casa , para iniciarlo , contamos contigo Seren

Claro Diamante ahí nos vemos , tengo clase de taller no vemos después, con permiso – se va –

De que proyecto hablas

Tenía que encontrar una excusa para que fuera a mí casa y hablar con ella

Pues como quieras

Así transcurrió el resto del día y ya por la tarde Serena llega a casa de Diamante

Hola Seren buenas tardes pasa y ponte cómoda

Desde que Diamante abriera la puerta Serena tenía un mal presentimiento, dudo por un instante pero accedió, la casa estaba sola y

Esmeralda a que hora va a llegar

Ella no va venir, quería hablar contigo a solas y sabía perfectamente que era la única manera en que aceptarías venir así que...

Pero Serena no lo dejo terminar

Que ¿no me digas vas a terminar conmigo o me equivoco, no me veas así toda la escuela lo sabe porque no habría de enterarme.

Pues como veo que ya te enteraste , si para eso te cite para decirte que lo nuestro termino.

Pero mientras hablaba iba empujando y acorralando a Serena , esta se puso nerviosa pues había topado con pared

Bueno como eso es todo me voy

No pequeña , tu no vas a ningún lado, porque aún me debes algo – dijo sujetando con una de sus manos las de ella.

Trato de soltarse pero le era imposible su desesperación incremento cuando intento besarla y sintió su otra mano en su cintura

Que haces, suéltame me estas lastimando

No te resistas , nos vamos a divertir , mi amor - dijo en un tono burlón – además me lo debes

De que hablas yo no te debo nada, suéltame por favor

Para estas alturas Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas , su desesperación iba en aumento, el miedo, la horrible sensación de sentir las manos de Diamante sobre su cuerpo, la estaban haciendo que perdiera las ultimas fuerzas de su ser, cuando de pronto sintió como Diamante la besaba en la boca y ella por instinto lo mordió, cosa que provoco que este se enfureciera y le diera una bofetada, pero fue tal la fuerza que la envío directo al suelo y casi provoco que se desvaneciera lo que Diamante aprovecho para sujetarla de su costado derecho oprimiéndole una costilla .

Al sentirlo tan cerca su desesperación la llevo a forcejear con él provocando que su blusa se rasgara en eso encontró cerca de ella algo lo suficientemente sólido y pesado para darle un golpe en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo, así logro aturdirlo y safarce, de esta manera logro incorporarse para salir a toda prisa de ahí, pues sabía que Diamante no se iva a quedar tan tranquilo.

Pero las fuerzas la estaban abandonando cuando al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien que para su suerte la alcanzo a sujetar para que no cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Al sentir los brazos que la sujetaban, se sintió protegida, trato de visualizar al dueño de los brazos que la sujetaban y dijo:

Ayudame ... aghhhhhhhhhhhhh ... por favor ... vivo a... 3 cuadras de ... aquí ... 39 -alcanzo a ver unos hermosos ojos azul noche y una cabellera negra para luego perder el conocimiento.

Darien estaba de visita en E.U terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles para ingresar a la Universidad donde terminaría su carrera de medicina , cuando una chica rubia choco con el y le pidió ayuda antes de desmayarse.

Por un instante la observo mientras la tomaba en brazos para empezar a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia donde la chica le había indicado, todo había sido demasiado rápido pero un impulso al sentirla tan frágil y desprotegida lo obligaba a ayudarla, al cargarla se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba rasgada y de los golpes y marcas que tenía, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrí de su boca lo que le provoco un dolor en su corazón . Con ella en brazas caminaba a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras pensaba Quien habrá sido capaz de hacerle esto, si lo tuviera enfrente ya no lo estaría contando

A lo lejos una sombra veía la escena , con mucho coraje.

En unos instantes llego al No. 39 y como pudo toco

Una Señora joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión

Buenas tardes señora , usted conoce a está chica

Claro es mi hija , por Dios que le paso

No lo se, choco conmigo y me dio esta dirección , tenemos que acostarla, podría llamar a un medico por favor

Claro por supuesto, hijo ven ac�, indícale al joven cual es la recamara de tu hermana , por favor.

Si mam�, por aquí sigame

Llegaron a la habitación de Serena y con mucho cuidado la recosto en la cama

Me podrías traer un poco de agua y un lienzo , por favor

Claro, diciendo esto el niño salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Serena volvía en sí y de inmediato trato de incorporase, cosa que le provoco dolor

aghhhhhhhh

Tranquila ya estas en tu casa y no tarda en venir el medico, todo va estar bien te lo prometo

Serena alzo la vista

Quien eres ... tu ... decía con mucha dificultad

Soy la pared con la que chocaste – decía mientras la recostaba nuevamente y le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa y cubría sus manos con las de el – Ahora me tengo que ir

No te vayas por favor , no me dejes – había algo en ese muchacho que la hacía sentirse segura y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo –

El devolvió el abrazo con suma delicadeza y le dijo al oído

Calma princesa , todo va a estar bien, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, quieres que hablemos de lo que paso

Serena sin más ni más trato de decirle lo que le había pasado. Quería desahogarse.

El me sujeto las manos yo ... yo no podía moverme aghhhhhhhhh ... me estaba tocando y besando ... me dio una bofetada , caí al piso ... lo sentía tan cerca, tenía mucho miedo ... le dije que me soltar�, que me estaba lastimando pero no al contrarío hacía mas fuerza con sus manos y ... y ...

Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas , pero lo curioso es que no sentía miedo al estar con él , sino todo lo contrario.

Calma mi niña, ya estas a salvo Darien estaba hecho una furia como alguien podía llegar a semejante bajesa pero lo disimulo muy bien, quería calmar no alterarla más

En eso entro Sami con el agua y lienzo

Gracias, no sabes si ya viene el médico – Sami nego con la cabeza para salir en busca de su mamá

Darien tomo el lienzo lo humedeció para luego limpiar el hilo de sangre de la boca de Serena.

Se observaron por unos instantes sumergiéndose en un hermoso sueño ,provocado por la paz y tranquilidad que se desprendía de cada uno provocando que sus rostros se acercaran y sus labios se unieran en un tierno y cálido beso que se profundizo , era como si uno necesitara del otro, sin decir nada sus almas se confortaban, como si se hubieran esperado por toda una vida, instantes después se separaron sin dejar e verse y:

Toma mi niña – y le extiende su pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas – ya no llores por favor un ángel como tu no debe llorar

La dulce voz de él provoco una sonrisa en los labios de ella

Ahora me marcho – pero Serena no soltó su mano –

Espera - de su falda saco una cajita musical y se la dio pero viendo las intenciones que tenía de decirle que no, con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano haciendo una mueca de dolor y con uno de sus dedos lo hizo callar – No digas ... nada , es el recuerdo de aghhhhhh ... alguien muy importante en mi vida ... y me dijo ... hace ... mucho tiempo que era para dársela a alguien muy especial ...

Pero ...

Aceptala ... por favor ... aghhhhhhh 

Claro que la acepto y siempre que escuche su melodía me voy a acordar de ti , mi ángel, mí persona especial, pero ahora descansa

Serena cerro sus ojos y el cansancio la fue venciendo

En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegará con ella en brazos pero habían sido unos minutos muy hermosos para ambos , cuando el ruido de la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos

Aquí está el doctor , pase por favor , él es el joven que la encontró

Buenas tardes Doctor , solo tiene algunas contusiones en el costado derecho y en la muñecas y unos cuantos raspones.

Bien muchacho muy buen diagnostico supongo que estudias medicina

Así es y ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Muchas gracias , no tengo palabras con que agradecerle ni con que pagarle lo que hizo por mi hija.

No es nada Señora – diciendo esto ultimo se retiro –

Al día siguiente , fue a visitarla pero se encontraba dormida, pero le permitieron pasar a verla

Al entrar se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo que hermosa es, no entiendo como alguien pudo ser capaz de lastimarla de esa forma

Serena al sentir su cálida presencia se sintió más segura que nunca y su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa

Para no despertarla tomo unas hojas que encontró en el escritorio y le escribió una carta al terminar la dejo encima de este junto con una rosa roja que le había llevado y se inclino para darle un tierno beso lo que provoco que ella despertará y sonriera, escuchando las palabras que él le decía

Adiós mi pequeña princesa, yo siempre te cuidare y nunca permitiré que algo malo te suceda por que TE AMO y por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Aunque el tiempo que pase lejos de ti será más que una eternidad pero te prometo que te esperare hasta que ese día llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y en un susurro ella le respondió

Claro que si acepto casarme contigo. Y yo también prometo esperar ese día de volver a verte para no dejarnos nunca más y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ya nunca más te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

Se despidieron con un beso fugaz pero apasionado que sellaba su compromiso y su promesa.

No quería dejarlo ir pero ella tenía que descansar y él tenía que tomar un avión de regreso a su país. Las despedidas no son agradables pero a veces son inevitables , la convención de que descansara y se marcho.

Cuando serena volvió a despertar encontró en su tocador una carta junto a la cual vio una hermosa rosa roja , tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla:

"Para mi Ángel:

"Me dio gusto verte mucho mejor"

"Antes de continuar quiero darte las gracias, porque tus palabras reconfortaron mi corazón ya que en realidad si me sentía muy solo a pesar de que mi madre y hermana siempre están conmigo, la muerte de mi padre nunca la pude superar , él murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y a nadie se lo había dicho ni siquiera a mi madre pero tu me inspiras confianza y se que siempre estarás conmigo y extrañamente ya no me siento solo, gracias nuevamente."

Mi niña no tengo las palabras para reconfortarte pero yo se que eres una chica muy valiente .

Recuerda que de ahora en adelante siempre te voy a cuidar y a proteger , no tengas miedo porque la distancia no será un obstáculo para mí.

Ansió el día de volverte a ver para no separarnos nunca más y poder cumplir nuestra promesa, los días que pase lejos de ti serán una eternidad, hasta entonces.

TE AMO ANGEL MIO 

Esa fue la despedida, nunca supieron sus nombres. Serena no regreso a la escuela ,tampoco quiso decir quien la había lastimado por miedo y su padre preparo su traslado de regreso a Japón.

Ya en Japón Serena ingreso a la escuela JUBBAN donde conoció a Amy, Lita y Rei gracias a su prima Mina.

Gracias a la amistad de Amy Serena se recupero casi en su totalidad , ya no se le veía triste todo el tiempo, era más sociable y alegre. Amy y ella se veían como hermanas, incluso Serena se quedaba largas temporadas en casa de Amy y Amy igual.

FIN DEL FLASH BACk

Sabado medio día casa de Amy:

Ring, Ring

Que raro no contesta, bueno le hablare más tarde – iva a colgar cuando –

Buenas tardes Familia Chiba

Quien ser�? esa voz yo la conozco y su rostro se ilumino

Si buenas tardes, se encontrara Amy

No, no se encuentra - su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría -

Y no sabe a donde fue o a que hora puedo localizarla

En realidad no sabría decirle señorita , yo acabo de llegar, pero en cuanto la vea le doy su mensaje ,Usted es Serena?

Como supo mi ... Darien, hola mucho gusto Amy me ha hablado mucho de ti

Ya veo, a mi también , en todas sus cartas me hablaba de su amiga serena, parece que te quiere mucho.

Y yo a ella, le podrías decir cuando la veas que le llamé, por favor

Claro, me dio gusto saludarte y espero conocerte en persona (Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo e irradiaban felicidad)

Yo también lo espero bye

Bye

DING, DONG (casa de Serena)

Serena, hija te buscan – al no escuchar respuesta se acercaron a la sala – 

Serena ...

Perdón, que paso mamá

Te busca Amy

Ok, gracias ya me voy , nos vemos en la tarde

Serena estaba extraña , su mirada había cambiado ya no se reflejaba miedo si no paz , alegría y extrañamente estaba sonriendo , cosa que por lo menos Amy pocas veces la había visto hacer desde que la conoció

Por la tarde Amy llagó a su casa para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa

Hola Amy

Darien¿cuando llegaste? mejor dicho ¿a que hora¿como estas¿como estuvo el viaje? – mientras decía esto se había lanzado a sus brazos –

Vamos hija, déjalo respirar

Oh, claro por supuesto

Está bien mam�, yo también la ,las extrañe muchísimo. Y con respecto a tus preguntas, llegue hoy, como a medio día, estoy bien y el viaje como siempre algo pesado y tu...

Darien ... –dijo una Amy algo apenada-

Después de semejante recibimiento , Darien les platico todo como le había ido en los E.U y de sus planes a futuro , cuando terminaron de platicar ya era muy tarde y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Domingo muy temprano

Hola hermano , como dormiste

Bien gracias, vas a salir

Sí quede de verme con Serena para ir a la biblioteca

Bueno no llegues muy tarde ... a Amy

Si

Saludame a Serena por favor

Claro, desde cuando la conoces

Ayer hable con ella por teléfono

Bueno Darien esta muy raro, en sus ojos hay un brillo muy especial

Así los días pasaron y llego el miércoles, Darien ya estaba trabajando en el hospital general pues había regresado con buenas recomendaciones lo que le facilito las cosas

Vamos Serena tu puedes, ya falta poco

No definitivamente yo no tengo condición – decía lago sofocada - Lo bueno es que no tengo que llegar hasta mi casa

Anda vamos, tomamos un baño y luego desayunamos, pero recuerda que te toca a ti

Amy ... Bueno está bien si quieres morir de envenenamiento , yo no se

Entraron a la casa y subieron a sus recamaras, Serena tomo su toalla para bañarse antes que Amy y preparar el desayuno, Salió instantes después y le aviso a Amy que procedió a hacer lo mismo .

Serena salía de su recamara cepillandose el cabello (y como siempre sin fijarse hacía donde iba), cuando choco y su cepillo se le calló de las manos ...

Ese aroma, esta sensación yo las conozco, sus ojos subieron hasta toparse con otros que emitían sorpresa y alegría

Está fragilidad y calidez son únicos , al bajar su mirada se topo con una mirada llena de emoción y sorpresa ...

**CAPITULO 3**

PART 2 MEMORIAS, UN ANSIADO MOMENTO

16


	3. dos corazones palpitan a mil por hora y ...

Como compensacion a mi problemita con la compu aqui les mando el capitulo 3 espero les agrade espero sus comentarios

que la fuerza los acompañe

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 3** MEMORIAS, PART 2, UN ANSIADO MOMENTO 

Ese aroma, esta sensación yo las conozco, sus ojos subieron hasta toparse con otros que emitían sorpresa y alegría

Está fragilidad y calidez son únicos , al bajar su mirada se topo con una mirada llena de emoción y sorpresa ...

Darien ...

Serena ...

Eres tú, en verdad ... no lo puedo creer , no sabes cuantas veces soñé con volver a verte

Y tu no sabes cuanto añoraba tu compañía y calidez cerca de mi , este tiempo se me hizo una eternidad.

Se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, sellado con un profundo beso, dejando en ellos su ansia de verse nuevamente , el mundo se desapareció solo existían ellos dos cuando el sonido de una puerta que se abría los despertó para volver a la realidad.. Más por instinto que por deseo se separaron unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarse

Serena ... yo quiero jugo de naranja, Ha ya veo que conociste a mi hermano

Ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno , estaban totalmente perdidos en su sueño hasta que Amy se acerco a Darien y lo pellizco

Auchhhhhhhh , porque hiciste eso Amy

Despierta, Oye que no deberías estar durmiendo

Claro pero tengo hambre y baje para desayunar algo

Ok, oye ella es mi amiga Serena de la que tanto te he hablado y Serena él es mi hermano Darien

Mucho gusto dijeron al unísono los dos, Darien tomo la mano de serena para besarla y Serena estaba muy roja.

Bueno Amy te veo en la cocina voy a hacer el desayuno (dijo Serena bastante nerviosa, lo que no sabía era si sus nervios eran por la emoción de volverlo a ver )

Diciendo esto último bajo las escaleras para perderse en la cocina, el desayuno fue de lo más calmado, platicaron un buen rato para luego dedicarse a arreglar la casa, puesto que la mamá de Amy entraba muy temprano a trabajar y a ellas les tocaban esas labores (serena ayudaba siempre que se quedaba con Amy) , Darien dormía pues estaba desvelado ya que le había tocado quedarse algunas horas extras en el hospital por exceso de trabajo. Por La tarde la comida estuvo lista y a tiempo para cuando la mamá de Amy llegara.

Niñas ya vine

Estamos en la cocina – contestaron Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo -

Hum.. que bien huele, me muero de hambre

Si verdad, es lo que le digo a Serena pero dice que no sabe cocinar (Serena la veía con ojos de vas a ver malvada Amy)

Bueno pues huele muy bien , vamos a comer , Serena Hija puedes avisarle a Darien que baje a comer, por favor

Si, por supuesto – se va –

Llega al segundo nivel donde se encontraba la habitación de Darien y toca la puerta varias veces y al no recibir respuesta decide abrirla

Darien, que ya bajes ... a comer ... –Serena se quedo petrificada pues Darien salía de darse un baño y este solo se había puesto el pantalón lo que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado torso . Serena no sabía donde meterce estaba sumamente colorado y admirada porque no decirlo – Perdón .. que ya bajes a comer por favor.

Claro , gracias por avisarme en seguida voy. Sery? ... Pero al decir esto ya se había acercado hasta donde ella estaba

Dime ... – al sentirlo tan cerca su respiración aumento –

Solo quería cerciorarme que no era un sueño que te haya encontrado después de tanto tiempo – volviendo a abrazarla –

Al sentirlo tan cerca le correspondió el abrazo para decirle – no es un sueño porque si lo fuera sería el más hermoso de todos, estamos aquí y TE AMO

Yo también TE AMO princesa

Pero ahora vamonos a comer que tu mamá nos está esperando, no tardes

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila, con alguno que otro comentario que hacían que Serena se sonrojara. Por la tarde ...

Amy te buscan

Claro ya voy Sere , mamá no vemos más tarde

Si hija cuídate y no llegues muy noche

Amy espera me voy con ustedes

No te vas a quedar a dormir

No señora gracias, lo que pasa es que quede de ayudarle a mi mamá con algunas cosas – en realidad creía que ya no era muy buena idea – con permiso

Sery espera –dijo Darien un poco sonrojado – yo te acompaño si no te molesta desde luego – todos voltearon a verlo desde cuando le decía Sery –

No, no me molesta será un placer , con su permiso señora nos vemos mañana.

Así salieron de la casa cada quien con su cada cual. Llegaron a el auto de Darien que era un convertible rojo y pocos minutos después estaban a unas cuantas casas de la casa de Serena

Sery, bueno ... yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, aceptarías

Serena muy sorprendida dijo, Porque preguntas lo que ya sabes

Porque quiero oír de tus labios nuevamente el sí acepto

Pues entonces, Sí acepto

Darien se quita un anillo que traía y se lo pone a Serena diciendo. Me gustaría que tuvieras esto como prueba de mi amor por ti, me lo dio mi padre antes de morir

Y yo lo acepto gustosa, ahora quiero que tu aceptes , Este anillo como prueba de mis sentimientos por ti ya que de igual manera me lo regalo mi abuelita que era alguien muy especial para mi.

Sellando su compromiso con estos votos de amor y un apasionado beso.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente para desayunar, pues Darien tenia que ir al hospital por la tarde y Serena había quedado de verse con las chicas para comer en el Crown. Así transcurrió la mañana Serena y Darien fueron a desayunar luego pasaron por el parque NO. 10 donde había un grupo de chicos que estaban poniendo música he invitaban a la gente a bailar. Cuando Serena y Darien pasaron por ahí los invitaron y pusieron una de las piezas más osadas para el baile, al principio Serena se rehusaba pero Darien la convenció, la música que les pusieron fue un Tango, para sorpresa de todos se acoplaban muy bien como si fueran una pareja profesional al terminar fueron ovacionados por todos los presentes y una muy roja Serena estaba feliz como nunca. Darien llevo a Serena a su casa para recoger a Amy y él se fue directo al hospital. A eso de las 3:00 PM Serena y Amy entraban al Crown y buscaron a las chicas pero solo encontraron a Lita, en lo que se acercaban a la mesa llegaba mina corriendo y tras ella entraba Rei.

Ya en la mesa con Lita ...

Hola chicas, como están

Bien Lita y tu, tienes mucho que llegaste

No acabo de entrar

En eso el celular de serena suena

Permiso –Se retira para contestar –

Hola amor como estas

Bien Amor, acabamos de llegar Amy y yo aquí al Crown , tienes mucho trabajo

No, además te tengo una sorpresa

Que es?

Si te digo ya no va a ser sorpresa

Como eres malo, (haciendo sus clásicos pucheros) pero me tendré que quedar con las ganas

No seas curiosa pero te veo después princesa

Ok bye, TE AMO

Yo también TE AMO – cuelga –

Ya ordenaron chicas, me muero de hambre

Serena – todas con una gota en la cabeza –

Si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner gorda y ningún muchacho va a querer salir contigo

Ya Rei déjame en paz, voy al tocador a lavarme las manos

Mientras tanto en el mostrador

Hola Andrew, como estas

Darien que milagro hermano, yo pensé que ya no te acordabas de los pobres

Como crees, lo que sucede es que me paso algo fantástico, recuerdas que cuando regrese de EU la primera vez te hable de un ángel que había chocado conmigo – Andrew asiente – pues que crees que lo encontré aquí en Japón y me le declare formalmente de una buena vez, ya no soportaría vivir lejos de ella

En verdad te trae de un ala y té acepto así como así , después de tanto tiempo – Darien asintió –

Mientras le contaba todos los detalles del suceso, en la mesa de las chicas ...

Oigan chicas ya vieron al chico que esta platicando con Andrew, está guapísimo no creen – suspiraba Mina mientras ponía ojos de corazoncito –

Todas menos Amy desde luego voltearon

Si es verdad, tendrá novia se cuestionaba Rei

Pues no lo sé pero podemos preguntarle a Andrew

En eso Andrew llega solo a la mesa ...

Hola chicas como están

Bien – todas juntas –

Voy a buscar Serena y a lavarme las manos – decía Amy mientras se levantaba, pues sabía lo que seguía , iban a interrogar a Andrew - (se va)

Podemos mi amigo y yo – Darien se había acercado a él pero las chicas no lo reconocían - Sentarnos con ustedes

Claro

Dicho esto acercaron otra mesa y un par de sillas, mientras Serena y Amy regresaban. Y como es normal Serena iba muy distraída escuchando el comentario de Amy de que a veces la plática de las chicas la aburría en especial cuando Reí se ponía de insoportable pues era la única que no tenía novio y claro Serena tampoco ( bueno eso creía Amy) y así ...

Serena cuidado – muy tarde –

Darien no se había sentado aún y sostuvo a Serena para que no cayese , cosa que ni a él ni a ella les molestaba

Cuidado princesa, te podrías lastimar

Hermano que no deberías estar trabajando, digo no me molesta que esté aquí pero

Cancelaron mi turno – Decía Darien pero no soltaba a Serena –

Él es Darien – dijo Rei entre sorprendida y molesta porque este no daba señas de querer soltar a Serena –

Después de unos instantes

Gracias, mi amor – Dijo Serena , esto último se lo dijo acercándose a su oído -

Todos se sentaron y empezó el interrogatorio de cómo te fue, extrañaste Japón? Y así Darien empezó a responder a cada una de las preguntas hasta que Rei llego a la única pregunta que le interesaba

Oye Darien y tienes novia – acercándose muy coquetamente a él -

Serena casi se atraganta y su rostro tomo un color rojo – tanto por la pegunta de Rei como por ver como se le acercaba y le coqueteaba a Darien -

Serena ten cuidado, eres tan tonta – decía Rei -

A Darien no le pareció el comentario y un poco serió le respondió a Rei.

Si Rei, si tengo novia –cosa que a Rei no le hizo ninguna gracia – Les gustaría conocerla

Claro – todas pensaron en ver una fotografía y la más intrigada era Amy porque su hermano no le había dicho nada, si no había secretos entre ellos –

Darien se levanto y dijo

Bueno, chicas les presento a mi novia y tomo a Serena de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso

Todas: En serio – bastante asombradas – Pues felicidades y se levantaron a felicitarlos.

Mientras las chicas y Andrew excepto Rei los felicitaban, Rei estaba hecha una furia como había sido posible que eligiera a Serena y no ha ella así que tomo sus cosas y se fue. Unos minutos después se dieron cuenta de su ausencia pero la verdad es que no le tomaron mucha importancia porque conocían su mal carácter.

Serena porque no nos habías dicho, que guardadito té lo tenias – Serena estaba sumamente roja -

Y cuando les iba a contestar entraron al Crown un grupo de muchachos y al ver a Andrew se dijeron hacía él.

Nos invitan dijo uno de ellos

Flyte - dijo lita y se lanzo a sus brazos – pensé que no te vería hoy

Pues ya vez que sí, preciosa

Señorita puedo sentarme - le dijo otro de los muchachos a Mina que estaba distraída –

Claro que no, yo tengo no... (no termino de hablar y se sonrojo)

Pues no sé señor, por que estoy muy enojada con usted, hoy no me ha llamado

Como puedo remediar mi falta – y saca una muñeca en miniatura –

Mal, es hermosa – dijo Mina con sus ojos de corazoncito -

Ziosite, dijo Amy

Bien preciosa cumplí, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sabía que podía contar contigo

Bien muchachos ustedes no cambian verdad

Los tres voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz

Darien, Darien Chiba eres tu, que has hecho de tu vida príncipe

No me digas así Malachite, eso era en la escuela

Y sigues igual de asediado por las mujeres – dijo en tono picaresco Neflyte –

Vamos muchachos ya déjenlo –Intervino una tercera voz que iba llegando –

Jedite, (todos quedaron asombrados pues no era muy afecto a reunirse con ellos, pues sabían que estaba enamorado de Rei pero ella no le hacia caso)

Bienvenido, bueno creo que necesitamos otra mesa no creen – dijo Andrew –

Me parece justo, hola Serena como estas

Bien Jed gracias, parece que eres el único que me noto

En forma de disculpa Malachate se levanto y le beso la mano, y Neflyte le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno ya basta con eso chicos (Darien tenía cara de celoso)

En eso Lita y Mina les dijeron que Serena era la novia de Darien

Después de las respectivas presentaciones continuaron con su charla en donde se entero Darien de lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros y amigos en su ausencia: Malachite se había graduado en Ingeniería en arte gráficas y era novio de Mina que estaba estudiando literatura, Neflyte era administrador de empresas y era novio de Lita que había decidido estudiar lo mismo, Ziosite que por supuesto era su futuro cuñado sé había graduado en físico-matemáticas, Jedite era abogado de lo penal y aunque no lo admitía quería mucho a Rei y esta estudia para contador público y por último Andrew se había recibido de médico en el área de pediatría y había puesto su consultorio en su casa y aparte ya era socio del dueño del Crown.

Horas después se despidieron no sin antes llegar al acuerdo de reunirse más a menudo ya fuera en el Crown o en casa de alguno de ellos.

Jedite no perdía la esperanza y varias veces invito a Rei a tomar un Café. Ella aceptaba pero su mente siempre estaba en otro lado.

Rei

Mande – contestaba un poco ausente –

Tengo boletos para un concierto este fin de semana te gustaría acompañarme – decía Jedite –

Si, claro – De hecho a Rei no le molestaba la presencia de Jedite pero su encaprichamiento no la dejaba ver más aya de lo evidente –

Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 pm te parece bien

Claro, te vas con cuidado y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla

Los días pasaban llenos de felicidad para todos pero como siempre había cierto problemitas que bueno de una cosa pequeña se volvían una tempestad.

MEMORIAS, PART 4, EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO

11


	4. todas la parejas llegan a tener malos mo...

**GRACIAS**

A todas la personas uqe han leido mi fic que bueno que les esta gustando y como subi de nuevo el fic aqui van todos los agradecimientos

AnnitaChibaKou prometo separar las conversaciones si a veces es algo complejo saber quien pregunta y responde

Crystal-Darlingtratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible

Aisha-ladimoonseñorita que bueno que te hayagustado el fic y si diamante no es un diablillo es un demonio ya veras

Mystical Selenegracias que bueno que te gusto

Starligtgracias por tu comentario y tu sabes que cuando la gente desea conseguir muchas veces calumnia a quien se anecesrio para conseguirlo y Diamante es de esas personajes que no se detiene para nada

serena tsukino chibaclro que te aviso en cuanto lo termine y si me gsutaria un gran final entre Sere y Darien. Y el 1er capitulo es en presente se que es algo confuso. Pero serena esta tan deprimida que empieza a recordar aunque ella no quiera.

Sailor Alluminem Sirenintentare no dejarte tan picada

Aqui el 4o capitulo . He tratado de que aparezcan todas las Sailor en situaciones similares espero les guste y mas reviews

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 4** MEMORIAS, PART 4, EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO 

Los días pasaban llenos de felicidad para todos pero como siempre había cierto problemitas que bueno de una cosa pequeña se volvían una tempestad. Hasta que ...

Mina que tienes, porque lloras

Malachite lo vi con otra mujer.

Pero Mina que fue lo que viste – decía Serena –

Salían de un restaurante y ese día me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podríamos comer juntos.

No llores Mina , si quieres hablamos con él para ver que esta sucediendo, no me gusta verte así prima

Pero Mina no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente hasta que Serena alzo la voz y dijo

Ya basta Mina o tendré que acusarte con la prima Haruka al fin llega mañana y entonces sí vas a dejar de llorar.

No serias capaz o sí

Claro que sí, bueno sabes que no pero deja de llorar, por favor no soporto verte así.

Está bien ya me voy a calmar si fuera yo la diosa del amor esto no me pasaría

Hay Mina

En otro lugar 

Mal que te pasa hermano –decía Darien mientras se sentaba y ordenaba un café –

Estoy en serios problemas, muy serios

Pero porque , que hiciste

Pues en realidad nada, bueno es que Mina me vio salir de un Restaurante con una de las socias de la empresa, pero no me dejo decirle nada, no me dejo explicar.

Pero y tu que hacías con esa mujer

Ha lo que paso fue lo siguiente :

FLASH BACK 

Malachite quiero presentarte a la Srita. Lin may , creo que has oído hablar de ella- malachite hace una expresión afirmativa – Acabo de invitarla a comer y queremos que nos acompañes puesto que tiene algunas dudas con respecto al proyecto y que mejor que tú para aclararlas.

Claro, con mucho gusto Ing. Akira – y salen de la oficina –

El Ing Akira le informa muy discretamente que la comida es solo una formalidad y que la Srita. Lin may es una de las futuras socias, lo cual es muy conveniente para la empresa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

No veo el problema

Bueno lo que paso es que ese día Mina me hablo porque quería comer conmigo porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme y en verdad te juro que tengo mucho trabajo y le dije que si nos veíamos después y ya sabrás no muy convencida acepto, pero también entiendes que no podía negarme a la comida, pero para mi mala suerte el Ing. Akira se retrazo un poco en el restaurante y yo salí con la Srita. Lin may y en ese preciso momento ...

Paso Mina y creyó otra cosa o me equivoco – dijo Darien un poco divertido – pues si que es un problema

Oye, no te rías, ayúdame que hago – decía un Malachite suplicante – intente hablarle por teléfono a su casa al celular y nada.

Tengo una idea , pero que estas dispuesto ha hacer para reconciliarte con ella

Lo que sea.

En serió , bueno déjame hablar con Serena , porque seguramente Mina ya le contó.

Gracias, en serió yo quiero mucho a Mina

Días siguiente, Sábado por la mañana:

Haruka (era una chica alta de cabello rubio y corto que a simple vista parecía un muchacho bastante apuesto y además adoraba a sus pequeñas primas Serena y Mina), prima como estas tenía muchas ganas de verte – le decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba –

Bien , extrañando mucho Japón y a ustedes desde luego y Mina

Aquí estoy – decía muy desanimada porque no sabía disimular pero aún así se lanzo a us brazos y se disculpo por no quedarse a desayunar y se fue –

Después de desayunar , Serena la platico a Haruka el problema sentimental de Mina y casi sale corriendo a buscar al tipo como ella dijo, pero Serena la detuvo y le explico su plan

Por la tarde , casa Tsukino 

Hola amor como estas – decía Darien mientras besaba a Serena –

Bien pasa - dirigiéndose a la biblioteca - mira te presento a mi prima Haruka

Mucho gusto , Darien Chiba – y le extiende la mano –

Igualmente – observándolo de arriba abajo, como que no le agradaba mucho , era muy mayor para su primita – con permiso – y sale de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Sery parece que no le caí bien – mientras se sentaban en el sillón que había en el lugar -

No es eso, es que es muy celosa y con lo que le paso a Mina imagínate esta hecha una furia

Pues precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que vine aparte de verte¿porque no has ido a la casa, te extraña mucho mi mamá

Nada más tu mamá

Bueno yo más que ella , me has tenido muy abandonado – mientras la abraza y comienza a besarla – (Su amor era muy grande y su deseo empezaba a crecer cada vez más )

Serena se dejo abrazar y al sentir los labios de Darien sobre los suyos muchas emociones empezaron a recorrer su mente sentía mariposas en el estomago. La cercanía de él provoco que lo abrazara acercándose aún más y que sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda, su cuello y su cabello cosa que provoco que Darien empezará a perder el control. Las manos de él se alejaron de su cintura y subieron hasta su cuello, bajando a sus hombros y sus brazos , las emociones de ambos estaban a mil por hora, los labios de él bajaron al cuello de ella quien en respuesta presiono ligeramente sus uñas sobre su espalda, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y poco a poco Darien fue recostando a Serena en el sillón quien no oponía ninguna resistencia se sentía tan bien, aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la voz de Haruka los saco de su sueño para regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban con la respiración muy agitada, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos que expresaban, deseo, ansía, pasión de seguir y alegría al saberse correspondidos pero también sabían que aún no era tiempo ...

Serena yo – Darien no sabía que decir y trataba de controlar su respiración –

No digas nada – Ella estaba muy roja y también respiraba con dificultad –

Cabeza de Bombom – dijo entrando a la biblioteca y poniendo cara de que están haciendo

Que paso Haru

Ya le dijiste lo que planeas hacer

Este, sí pero tu idea es muy descabellada no crees

Darien miraba sin entender porque en realidad no habían hablado del plan de Serena, así que puso toda la atención posible

Bueno en realidad yo quería golpear al mequetrefe ese pero cabeza de bombom no me dejo así que pretende que nos veamos... – y así explico el plan para reunirlos al cual Darien asintió y saco su celular para hacer una llamada.

Dos horas después restaurante "Pequeño Tokio" centro de la ciudad :

Mal por aquí

Hola Sere como estas

Bien, pero tu te vez muy mal

Es que no he podido dormir últimamente

Calma todo se tiene que solucionar

Eso espero príncipe

Que no me digas así

Oye mal y porque le dices príncipe

Bueno porque desde la preparatoria y en la superior el tiempo que estuvo antes de irse a E.U jugábamos football americano y el era el mariscal de campo y teníamos que protegerlo tu sabes para que pudiera realizar la jugada y en una ocasión comparamos el partido con una corte real y a él le toco ser el Príncipe y ese era su apodo pero como que no le gusta mucho.

En serio – Darien estaba muy rojo –

Seguían platicando cuando al Restaurante entro un muchacho alto y rubio acompañando nada más y nada menos que a Mina, buscaron un mesa , le ayudo a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar.

Mina , mi diosa del amor porque estas así recuerda que no vale la pena - mientras le decía esto la tomaba de la barbilla y secaba sus lagrimas –

Y justo en ese momento Malachite volteaba y al ver la escena casi se infarta , Darien al darse cuenta lo tuvo que detener-

¿Que te pasa, Cálmate

Que me calme ese sujeto esta acariciando a mi novia

¿Cuál sujeto?

Ese de allá – Darien y Serena voltearon y vieron a Haruka consolando a Mina y el plan era justamente ese que se encontraran en algún lugar , en una escena similar para que entendieran lo que sintió el uno y el otro. Mal ya no soporto más y se levanto y tras él Serena y Darien lo siguieron para que no armara ningún escándalo. En seguida llegaron a la mesa y ...

Podemos acompañarte Mina – Dijo Serena –

Claro adelante – pero esta no había visto a Malachite hasta que – pero que hace él aquí

Quien es preciosa – decía Haruka –

Yo soy su novio y tu quien eres – si sus ojos fueran pistolas Haruka , ya estaría muerta –

Eso a ti no te importa - y se levanto de su lugar encarándolo –

Esta acción le molesto a Malachite y le lanzo un golpe a Haruka pero lo falló en cambio esta lo atino bastante bien sacándole el aire y dejándolo de rodillas, Mina estaba estática no podía creer que su novio estuviera celoso al grado de llegar a los golpes por ella. Pero su orgullo era muy grande así que se levanto para tomar rumbo a la salida.

Mina espera ... – Decía aún sin aliento Malachite – por favor

Ahora que , no estas conforme

Mina perdóname, por todo. Por no comer contigo pero tengo una explicación y además por tratar de golpear al tipo ese pero estoy celoso. TE AMO PRECIOSA

Celoso de Haruka por favor ella es mi prima y de Serena

Pero parece un hombre

Bueno si pero no lo es , además quien era la tipa con la que te vi en el restaurante

Eso es lo que quiero decirte pero no me has dado la oportunidad

Ya un poco más calmado el asunto regresaron a su mesa donde Serena, Darien y Haruka los esperaban . Ahí comenzó la explicación de que la mujer con la que la había visto era la futura socia y que no estaba solo con ella sino que el Ing. Akira se había retrazado por otro lado Mina presento a Haruka y entendieron el plan de Serena. Todo quedo en paz y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Y que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir

Pues que me dieron una beca del 100 para todo el semestre

Felicidades Mina - decían todos -

Más tarde, Bueno nosotros nos vamos

A donde vas cabeza de Bombom

Voy a ir casa de Darien, su mamá me invito a cenar

Con cierta desconfianza. Bueno pero no llegues muy tarde y tú trata de comportarte con ella ok

Claro – dijo con cierto nerviosismo –

En casa de Darien Serena hija porque no habías venido . te he extrañado mucho 

Lo siento pero es que he tenido mucha tarea, pero ya no volverá a suceder se lo prometo – con cara de yo no fui –

Me parece muy bien, ven te quiero presentar a alguien – llegan a la biblioteca –

Chiru como estas

Esta al oír la voz de Darien se lanza a sus brazos – Bien, como has crecido –

Hum , hum

Perdón, Serena te presento a mi prima Michiru

Hola mucho gusto – dijo Michiru observando muy seriamente a Serena –

Igualmente con permiso , voy por un vaso con agua – sale de la biblioteca bastante molesta y en vez de ir a la cocina se dirigió a su recamara , y al entrar– pero quien se cree, verme de esa manera, como bicho raro argggggggg y Darien hay si prima – Serena estaba más que furiosa así que ni acercársele –

Después de un rato en la biblioteca Hola Chiru como estas 

Bien Amy y tu cada vez más bonita e inteligente o no, cuantos galanes he

No Chiru como crees, bueno si tengo novio pero nada más es uno y tú cuantos cuéntame

Yo, no así soy feliz (bastante sonrojada) y galán cuantas novias tiene o es que ya se va a volver sacerdote

Darien, que no te la presentó , venían para acá por cierto donde está.

Es la niña que estaba contigo, que descortés eres he galán, yo creo que esta furiosa

Furiosa , que le hiciste

Es que bueno ... – Darien no sabía donde meterce -

No la presento como su novia sin contar que la ignoro - decía Michiru algo divertida –

Hay Darien – decía Amy con una gota en la cabeza –

Darien salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la cocina pero Serena no estaba así que subió a su cuarto y ahí la encontró caminando como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, hecha una furia

Serena ...

Que , porque dejaste sola a tu primita regrésate con ella, es más yo ya me voy – Salió de su recamara rumbo a las escaleras para poderse ir –

Espera no te vayas así – sujetándola de la cintura antes de que diera un paso más hacia las escaleras –

Suéltame o grito – Serena estaba al borde de las lagrimas -

Sery por favor discúlpame – sin soltarla hizo que se volteara acercándola más a él (haciéndola vibrar de emoción la tenerlo tan cerca) y la tomo en brazos para regresar a la recamara de Serena y depositándola en la cama. Se sentó aún lado de ella pero ella se volteo para no verlo ...

Princesa discúlpame no lo vuelvo a hacer – y toma su mano y la besa ella voltea –

Me hiciste sentir muy mal cuando me ignoraste , como si ella te importará más que yo

Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, es solo que después de tanto tiempo de no verla pues la emoción me invadió, siempre nos hemos llevado súper , me disculpas – haciendo cara de cachorro regañado eso siempre conmovía a Serena –

Y si no te disculpo que

Quieres ver – y se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas pero la mano con la que se sostenía se le resbalo y quedo casi encima de Serena a quien desde luego no le molestaba tenerlo tan cerca pero...

Serena , Darien bajen por favor ya vamos a comer

Si ya vamos, contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de bajar

Serena TE AMO princesa, me perdonas – decía mientras la miraba sin moverse pues esa calidez de ella le hacía sentirse también –

Ella estaba totalmente roja, el calor que desprendía él la hacía sentirse amada y protegida

Claro que te perdono , CHIQUITO

Y así habiendo hecho las pases bajaron de la mano, un poco acalorados y Serena un poco nerviosa por las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar pero Feliz. Darien volvió a presentar a Serena pero está vez como su novia, después de la comida se la pasaron largo rato platicando de las aventuras de Michiru en Asia donde había hecho muchos amigos y cuando le preguntaron si tenía novio ella solo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza , para cuando terminaron de platicar ya era muy tarde así que Michiru y Serena se quedaron a dormir. Michiru en el cuarto de Serena y esta con Amy. A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno quedaron de verse para comer en Crown .

**Crown hora de la comida:**

Lita, Mina, Malachite y Neflyte llegaron juntos, sorpresivamente Rei llego junto que Jedite pero alegaban que era pura casualidad, Serena llego con Haruka y tras ellas llego Ziosite y por ultimo llegaron los Chiba (Darien, Amy y Michiru).

Darien , hola – corrió Serena y lo abrazo fuertemente ante las miradas atentas de todos lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran pero aún así Darien le devolvió el abrazo –

Hum, hum – Dijeron Haruka y Michiru al mismo tiempo

Oh! Perdón –decía Serena – Haruka chicos ella es Michiru la prima de Darien y de Amy

Veo que la belleza de la mujeres Chiba se hereda –resaltaba Ziosite mientras abrazaba a una Amy muy sonrojada-

Ziosite que cosas dices

Pues yo creo que Zios tiene razón – decía Andrew que iba llegando con Rita, comentario que por supuesto a Rita no le agrado –

Pues yo los apoyo – comento Haruka mientras se levantaba para saludar a Michiru dándole un abrazo muy fuerte y ante la vista de todos un beso en la mejilla – verdad preciosa

Haruka

Que ya se conocen – decía Mina muy asombrada –

Si –contesto Michiru – Fui a China y ahí la conocí y por coincidencia su itinerario era igual al mío, bueno los mismo lugares aunque diferentes horas yo con la compañía de Teatro y ella con lo de tesis.

Tenemos más de un año de conocernos y no pensé encontrármela aquí y menos que fuera la prima del novio de la mía , que sorpresas.

Bueno Haruka, Michiru a que se dedican – preguntaba Lita -

Yo soy Ingeniero en Aeronáutica y como ya se que van a preguntar estuve viajando por varios países para recabar información acerca de las instalaciones , procedimientos y nueva tecnología así como la historia de los aviones tanto militares y comerciales para poder terminar mi Tesis y además me encanta correr autos de formula uno y motocicletas y lo más importante cuidar a mis primas – esto lo dijo mientras veía a Malachite y Darien severamente.

Ya Haruka déjalos en paz. Bueno yo estudie Teatro he hicimos una gira por Asía promocionando la obra pero no todo es 100 teatro tome lecciones de música y me gusta mucho tocar el violín y me agradar asistir a los eventos de formula uno pero me aterroriza ver correr a Haruka pero es muy terca, Ah – puntualizo – y también me encanta cuidar de mis primos –mirando a Ziosite y a Serena –

Todos comenzaron a reír ante esos comentarios. Había sido más que obvio que Haruka y Michiru eran pareja. La tarde terminó entre risas y bromas y luego todos se despidieron.

La vida , la dulce vida no siempre es tan grata y así lo aprendió nuestra amiga Lita:

Nelflyte que te pasa. Porque golpeas ese árbol de esa manera

¿Qué?

Deja al pobre árbol

Es que estoy furioso

Pero porque –Darien y Serena no se explicaban –

Porque hace media hora ...

FLASH BACK 

Pero Flyte, yo se que puedo ganarles en el Torneo de karate o que no confías en mí

Claro Flaquita pero entiende, eres una chica

A es por eso, porque soy mujer

No, no es eso

Yo no creí que fueras un Macho – lita estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse -

Lita espera , flaquita

FIN FLASH BACK 

Pero porque no quieres que participe en el Torneo

No es que no quiera Serena, yo se que ella es muy fuerte y muy buena en el Karate pero no dejo de preocuparme porque es mujer y aunque no lo crea es delicada y además porque LA AMO y no quiero que la lastimen, yo he participado en esos torneos y es muy duro acabe con una pierna fracturada. Serena hazla entrar en razón por favor.

Cálmate Nel , mi princesa se ocupara de todo, verdad

Claro yo hablare con ella ahora vamos al torneo, que se nos hace tarde.

**Ya en el torneo. **

Llegamos tarde es el turno de Lita y esta como finalista. Es muy buena –serena estaba fascinada

Pero en eso Lita recibió un golpe que la mando al piso y provoco que se desmayara , la sacaron en camilla hacia los vestidores y Serena llego lo más rápido que pudo junto con Darien y Neflyte que por ser el vestidor de mujeres no los dejaron pasar.

Lita – grito Serena-

Sery-la abrazo muy fuerte –

Estas bien nos diste un buen susto.

Si ya estoy mejor, pero

Pero que , no te entiendo

Que defraude Flyte quería demostrarle que no por ser mujer no puedo competir a su parejo – decía mientras las lagrimas le escurrían y abrazaba más fuerte a Serena –

No digas eso él te ama así como eres y por quien eres , no por los trofeos y medallas que puedas ganar, a mí tampoco me gusta que utilicen el termino de "**porque eres mujer ", **pero Nel te ama no lo dudes y no quiere verte lastimada y no es un macho como crees yo te lo aseguro – mientras lloraba abrazada a Lita (Serena siempre ha sido muy chillona) –

10 minutos después salieron de los vestidores tiempo que se le hizo eterno a Neflyte y por más que Darien trato de animarlo este estaba muy nervioso cuando por fin vio salir a Lita y Serena, corrió y abrazó a Lita.

Flaquita esta bien

Si – pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna tenía un nudo en la garganta, hasta que por fin pudo hablar – perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte , eres lo más importante para mi y no quiero que te lastimen por ningún motivo.

Ahora lo se , prometo no volver a llamarte macho, aunque puedo ganarte cuando sea, en donde sea y en lo que sea – decía Lita muy segura de si misma –

A sí pues no te creo – tomando a Lita en brazos par luego darle un beso muy apasionado ya en esa posición ella no se podía ni mover pero no digamos que le molestaba- Te gane

Mientras Darien y Serena los veían divertidos

Darien creo que tenemos que irnos , hacemos mal tercio

Desde luego – cargando a serena – vamonos

Saliendo de ahí se dirigieron a la biblioteca porque Serena tenía que entregar un libro Llego lo entrego y cuando salieron encontraron a Amy (nada raro) pero estaba sentada en una jardinera y pretendía leer pero las lagrimas no se lo permitían.

Amy, que tienes –dijo Serena abrazándola -

Que te paso – pregunto Darien –

Nada- pero no dejaba de llorar –

Te estoy hablando que te paso – Darien paso de la preocupación a la ira –

Darien, será mejor que me dejes hablar con Amy – por favor – creo que nos vamos a tardar te alcanzamos en la casa , sí – lo veía con ojos suplicantes –

No se tarden – no de muy buena gana las dejo solas , llego a la entrada y se encontró con Ziosite –

A ti justamente te quería ver, que le hiciste a mi hermana, contesta

Vamonos de aquí no quiero armar un lío y necesito tu consejo, por favor

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron a un bar que había ahí cerca, ordenaron y después de 3 rondas Darien tomó la palabra.

Bueno Ziosite que paso, estoy esperando - entre preocupado y molesto preguntaba – nunca te había visto así

Ya Ziosite estaba muy entonado pues nunca tomaba y comenzó a hablar

Darien, cuñado necesito tu ayuda- mientras pedía otra ronda – Mi Amy ya no me quiere , y creo que quiere terminar y yo no puedo vivir sin ella – mientras los ojos se le rozaban –

Pero que le hiciste no entiendo .

Bueno es que ...

CAFETERÍA DE LA BIBLIOTECA 

Bien Amy , ya estas mejor

Si gracias

Ahora si dime que te paso mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo

Lo que paso es que Ziosite ...

FLASH BACK 

Pero Amy no puedo , tengo un curso de física cuántica

Es que nunca puedes

Eso no es cierto además siempre que te busco estas estudiando, ya no tienes tiempo para mi, te importan más tus libros que yo, es más ya estoy cansado de eso, creo que debemos tomar una decisión pero ya

Pe pe pero Ziosite, espera no , tenemos que hablar por favor

Creo que ya hablamos demasiado me tengo que ir , quédate con tus maravillosos libros y cuando tengas tiempo me avisas. Adiós

**FIN FLASH BACK**

BAR 

Ziosite , porque dijiste semejante cosa, bueno se que Amy así como yo tenemos ese defecto pero no tenías ningún derecho a decírselo de esa forma – Darien estaba molesto porque Amy era su hermana , pero Ziosite era su amigo y no podía, no debía ponerse del lado de nadie, pues sabía que ambos tenían razón – Mira ella se quedo con Serena y ya veras todo se a arreglar, vamos anda anímate te invito otra copa

**CAFETERÍA DE LA BIBLIOTECA**

Amy, mírame –está levanto la cabeza – tienes que reconocer que Ziosite tiene razón hay temporadas en que no se nada de ti , se que el estudio es importante (y que sí lo se) pero te hace falta divertirte más, no lo estoy defendiendo porque es igual que tu pero piénsalo.

Si lo se , pero porque tu y mi hermano no han tenido ese problema

Bueno y quien dice que no. Lo pasa es que Darien y yo somos muy diferentes, se ha dedicado al cien a la escuela y a seguirse preparando incluso no hay vez que no llegue y tenga un libro en las manos pero yo lo animo a que se distraiga además yo no estuve con él cuando estaba en la Universidad y él me anima a que tome cursos , compartimos y tratamos de entendernos en nuestras diferencias.

Pero Ziosite no me dio tiempo de explicar nada eso es lo que me duele.

Bueno tengo una idea vamonos a la casa , descansas y mañana lo buscamos para que se arregle esta situación, tú tienes que dar el primer paso el orgullo no es bueno y ceder un poquito , diviértete más si amiga

Gracias Serena

CASA DE LOS CHIBA MEDIA NOCHE 

Vamos amigo pasa

Gracias no se que haría sin ti , compadre

Serena princesa – Decía Darien mientras se acercaba a ella y sentaba a Ziosite en un sillón que venía borracho y él también –

Mira nada más en que estado vienes , me tenías preocupada y tú bien gracias – en eso llegaba Amy

Oh, por dios Ziosite

Amy , perdóname – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido –

Amy

Si , Serena

Supongo que se va a quedar a dormir , hay que traerle una cobija y ponerlo de lado

Me parece bien , yo me quedo a cuidarlo no se vaya a ahogar

Buenas noches, yo voy a llevar al Señor Chiba a su recamara

Hasta mañana , mamá se va a enojar mucho

Es cierto mam�, tengo que despedirme de ella

No Darien ya vamonos

Con dificultad lo llevo a su recamara y lo acostó en la cama , le quito los zapatos y la camisa, el cinturón y el pantalón , con mucha dificultad lo metió a la cama y lo tapo, se dio la media vuelta para irse a su recamara cuando una mano la sujeto.

Serena , quédate conmigo , no te vayas por favor

Darien por favor, no es correcto, me tengo que ir además estas tomado

Bueno entonces me voy contigo – Diciendo esto se destapo para levantarse , cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara al verlo en ropa interior –

Esta bien , pero baja la voz, no vayamos a despertar a tú mamá – se acerco a la cama , lo arropo y se acostó ella encima de las cobijas, trato de no quedarse dormida pero el cansancio del día la venció, a la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó y sintió algo que la sujetaba por la cintura y recordó que se había quedado en la recamara de Darien quien empezaba a despertar.

Serena –decía algo confundido y con resaca –

Buenos días señor Chiba podría soltarme por favor

Pero porque yo estoy muy a gusto así

A sí pues yo no, crees que fue muy gracioso que llegaras en estado inconveniente

Oh sí ahora recuerdo estaba con Ziosite en el bar y se nos fue el tiempo

Ja, ja , pero si el llego peor que tú, además pesas mucho

Osea que tú me trajiste hasta mi recamara y ...

También te quite la ropa – decía Serena muy roja –

Darien un poco sonrojado y apenado por la situación trato de tranquilizarse y

Lo siento princesa no volverá a suceder te lo prometo – diciendo esto se movió de tal manera que quedo encima de Serena – a poco si peso mucho

No, bueno así no pero – Serena estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían fuera de su control –

Se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro, el rostro de Darien comenzó a acercarse al de Serena y sus labios temblaban de la emoción. El beso empezó por ser tierno pero fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en pasión , él entrelazo sus manos con las de ella para dejarse caer suavemente sobre su amada que en realidad no oponía ninguna resistencia se empezaba a dejar llevar por la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca, él tomo sus dos manos con una de las suyas y con la otra empezó a acariciar su cabello y a soltar sus coletas para luego besar su frente , bajar a su boca seguir con su cuello y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa , esto estaba provocando que ella se perdiera en el momento y le hubiera permitido más pero un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos

Creo que ... voy a ver que fue eso

Me parece buena idea – Decía un Darien bastante agitado – mientras me doy un baño

Al llegar a la sala

Hum, hum

Serena – decía Amy mientras se incorporaba – buenos días

Parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas

Si así es , llegamos a un buen acuerdo verdad pequeña

OH , si claro, tengo hambre , vamos a hacer el desayuno te parece Sere

Por supuesto Amy.

DIAS DESPUÉS JARDINERAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD 

Rei que tienes

Nada, porque

No me mientas te conozco, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Es que, hay serena discutí con Jedite y sabes que es lo peor que tiene mucha razón y

Y tu orgullo no te deja darle la razón

Así es, pero es que me esta costando mucho trabajo aceptar que

Darien es mi novio

Perdóname Sere pero fue mi primer amor

Te entiendo, pero debes darte una oportunidad con Jedite el te quiere mucho y no te lo digo porque Darien sea mi novio si no porque te estimo y no me gusta verte sufrir , OH es que no te gusta Jedite – dijo en tono picaresco –

Serena – poniendo una cara de alegría y sonrojándose –

Bueno por lo menos te hice reír , oye vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre

Hay Serena , tu no cambias

Cuando el destino prepara algo nada lo puede deshacer así que vienen sorpresas

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 5** **MEMORIAS, PART 5, SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS **

21


	5. Sorpresas y y mas sorpresas

**espero que este capitulo les agrade igual que los otros y gardecerles por todos sus reviews**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 5** **MEMORIAS, PART 5, SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS **

2 años y medio después del reencuentro de Serena y Darien:

Todo era felicidad para todos. Todos tenían muchas ocupaciones pero aun así se daban tiempo para reunirse y en una de sus reuniones:

Chicos – decía Malchite y Neflyte al mismo tiempo – Queremos aprovechar esta ocasión para hacer un anuncio bueno más bien es una petición - todos estaban muy atentos –

Mina - decía Malachite –

Lita – decía Neflyte –

Quieren casarse con nosotros

Mina y Lita no sabía ni que decir , se quedaron sin habla – Mina, Lita decía Serena –

Si, claro acepto - por fin dijo mina besando a Malachite -

Y tu Lita aceptas – Dijo Neflyte –

Lita estaba al borde de las lagrimas, claro que si y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

Felicidades Chicas- decían serena y Amy

Pues ya solo faltan ustedes decía Mina

Mina – Dijo una Amy muy sonrojada –

Ziosite anímate ya solo quedan tu y Darien

Es que – se quedo mirando a Amy y le susurro al oído- les decimos amor – a lo que Amy movió la cabeza afirmativamente

Que pasa pregunto Darien

Lo que pasa es que Amy y Ziosite ya están comprometidos desde hace 6 meses, con aprobación de tu mamá desde luego – Decía Serena muy contenta-

Y porque no nos habían dicho, pillines – decía Lita que aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pues Amy era la más seria de todas al igual que Ziosite –

El que no estaba como que muy de acuerdo era Darien pues Amy era su hermanita, pero la voz de alguien que llegaba los saco de sus pensamientos ...

Y tu Darien porque no se lo has pedido a Serena

Rei - Decía Serena entre molesta por la forma de preguntar y sorprendida de verla ahí – Eso es algo que a ti no te importa porque siempre te la pasas molestándome.

Serena , amor no tienes porque molestarte , Rei tiene derecho a preguntar , no crees

Pero Darien

Anda Serena no seas así dinos – decía mina muy curiosa –

Pues es que ... (serena no sabía donde meterse , sin contar que los colores se la habían subido al rostro).

Todos miraban de diferente manera a la pareja en cuestión , unos con curiosidad, otros intrigados. Hasta que por fin Darien rompió el silencio ...

Serena y yo ya estamos comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo Rei, verdad princesa – decía con mucha emoción y alegría -recuerdas ...

FLASH BACK 

Al día siguiente , fue a visitarla pero se encontraba dormida, pero le permitieron pasar a verla

Al entrar se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo que hermosa es, no entiendo como alguien pudo ser capaz de lastimarla de esa forma

Serena al sentir su cálida presencia se sintió más segura que nunca y su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa

Para no despertarla tomo unas hojas que encontró en el escritorio y le escribió una carta al terminar la dejo encima de este junto con una rosa roja que le había llevado y se inclino para darle un tierno beso lo que provoco que ella despertará y sonriera, escuchando las palabras que él le decía

Adiós mi pequeña princesa, yo siempre te cuidare y nunca permitiré que algo malo te suceda por que TE AMO y por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Aunque el tiempo que pase lejos de ti será más que una eternidad pero te prometo que te esperare hasta que ese día llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y en un susurro ella le respondió

Claro que si acepto casarme contigo. Y yo también prometo esperar ese día de volver a verte para no dejarnos nunca más y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ya nunca más te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

Se despidieron con un beso fugaz pero apasionado que sellaba su compromiso y su promesa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Todos estaban muy atentos al relato de Serena y Darien, era como un cuento de hadas. Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba y en ese momento empezó a comprender el porque ni su hermano ni su mejor amiga habían salido con ninguna persona.

¿Qué romántico? – Decía Mina con sus clásicos ojos de corazoncito –

Pero a poco sabían que se volverían a encontrar – Decía Lita algo confundida –

Ahora entendemos muchas cosas - decían Malachite, Ziosite, Neflyte y Jedie - siempre con tus negativas a salir con alguna de las tantas mujeres que te asediaban.

Por supuesto, tenía muy en claro mi amor por ese ángel rubio que conocí en E.U. – mientras decía esto abrazaba a Serena que estaba más que roja pero a la vez emocionada recordando su promesa de amor –

Si que la familia Chiba está llena de sorpresas , no creen – decía Andrew muy sonriente –

Por su parte Rei estaba más que sorprendida

Y tu Rei cuando te nos casas

Hay Serena no digas eso

Jed, por que no se lo has pedido todavía

Es que bueno nosotros – No sabía por donde comenzar hasta que por fin se decidió y tomando a Rei de la mano dijo –

Rei y yo nos casamos por lo civil hace una semana – Rei no sabía donde meterce -

Y no nos invitaron – decía una Mina muy ofendida –

Lo que paso es que si no le decía que sí en ese momento no lo haría nunca y fue tan rápido en un solo día

Pues felicidades Rei –dijo Serena mientras se levantaba a felicitarla y lloraba de alegría -

Y tu amigo Andrew cuando te nos casas – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Darien –

Pues, este yo ... Se iba a dar a la fuga cuando para su mala suerte entraba corriendo Rita

Andrew, Andrew

Que pasa, por que corres de esa manera

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Tratando de tomar un poco de aire –

Vamos dímelo ya, anda

Pues que sí

Que sí que , no te entiendo

Quieres que lo grite - Empezaba a poner cara de cómo eres yo bien ilusionada y tu , estaba al borde de las lagrimas –

Hasta que Andrew reacciono y cambio su cara de molestia por una de alegría y cargo a Rita ante la vista de todos.

Pero que pasa se preguntaban las muchachas

Bueno su respuesta acaba de llegar – tomando a Rita de la mano – Voy a ser papá

Que – Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo –

Después de recuperarse de la impresión , las felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar , planeando el futuro Baby Shower en 7 meses, asediando a los futuros padres con preguntas de como le van a poner, quieren niña o niño. Al poco rato todos se despidieron había sido una tarde llena de sorpresas por parte de todos.

La vida no podía ser mejor para todos en especial para Serena y Darien que seguían viviendo en un sueño, después de la escuela Serena iba a casa de Amy bueno se podría decir que casi vivía con la familia Chiba. El horario de Darien se normalizo y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Serena ya fuera saliendo al cine, a cenar ayudándole con la escuela en fin todo era dicha y alegría.

Los meses pasaron volando y muy pronto fue la fecha esperada para el Baby Shower:

Casa de Serena 

Hola Rita , como estas

Cansada pero bien – decía Rita con cara de sueño -

Pasen chicas adelante - Serena estaba muy emocionada –

Todo estaba listo, los bocadillos, los juegos, los regalos e incluso invitaron a Andrew par enseñarle como debía ayudar a Rita cuando naciera el bebe, le enseñaron a cambiarlo a bañarlo a darle de comer incluso el pobre pensó que era más fácil atender el solo el Crown que cuidar a un bebe

Por la tarde al terminar su reunión los chicos pasaron a recoger a las chicas y obviamente a hacerle burla a Andrew y el defensa

Si ya los veré he Jedite

No, digas esas cosas , nosotros no pensamos tener hijos todavía – al decir esto recibió un codazo de Rei –

Huy, como te odio – amenazo Rei –

Pero Rei – Jedite estaba confundido por está acción –

Ay , ya me voy – salió Rei casi corriendo de la casa de Serena -

Rei, espera – Serena salió tras ella – no te vayas así – y la abrazo –

Es que es un idiota – mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – yo se que no lo habíamos planeado así pero

Pero, estas embarazada y porque no se lo habías dicho

Es que me entere hoy, pero con su comentario ni para que decirle ya lo oiste. Oye puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy es que no quiero verlo

Claro pero no sería mejor que se lo dijeras

Lo voy a pensar, no les digas nada ok

Ok, vamonos

No, yo llego en un rato , dile que ya me fui por fa

Hay Rei, esta bien , pero vete con cuidado y no tardes

Serena, y Rei

Ya se fue Jedite

Pero que te dijo

Nada ya sabes como es , terca como ella sola, pero tu comentario no estuvo acorde a la situación.

Pero es que no entiendo que le molesto

Hombres, mira si Darien hubiera hecho ese comentario yo ya estaría llorando como un magdalena , eso es algo muy importante para nosotras , deberías buscarla y hablar con ella.

Si Jed, Serena tiene razón

Gracias Darien, Serena , voy a alcanzar Rei, aunque si esta enojada me va a fulminar con los ojos

Inténtalo

Así, todos se despidieron y al poco rato regreso Rei para quedarse en la casa de Serena, ya estaba mucho más tranquila y porque no decirlo feliz, si Jedite no quería al bebe ella sí y eso era lo importante, Serena le Reitero su apoyo y la consoló, también le recordó que Jedite la iba a estar buscando y que seguramente llamaría ahí y que lo mejor sería tomarle la llamada y como dijo horas más tarde el teléfono sonó y era Jedite que estaba muy preocupado porque no encontraba a Rei por ningún lado . Serena le informo que estaba con ella pero que la dejara descansar y que fuera por la mañana

En la mañana 

Rei, me tenías muy preocupado

Sí como no, si lo mío no te importa

Claro que me importa

No es cierto, tu no quieres tener hijos y eso ... no es justo – y se soltó a llorar

No ... no es eso, no te entiendo

Que estoy embarazada y por tu comentario de ayer tu no quieres responsabilidades

Jedite estaba pálido, no sabía que decir

Es en serio- Rei asintió – En verdad, no es una broma – Serena lo pellizco – auch

Tocan a la puerta, Serena va a abrir y entra Darien

Príncipe, ven acá felicítame voy a ser Papá

Pues muchas felicidades y para cuando

No se, para cuando Rei, hay que comprar la cuna , la ropa , hay dios

Cálmate Jed, faltan 7 meses y medio

Felicidades Rei – decía Serena mientras era abrazada por Darien –

Rei y Jedite salieron muy contentos mientras en casa de Serena

Que felicidad no crees

Claro princesa, se lo merecen, que tienes estas muy pensativa

Nada es solo que ... te imaginas un bebe tuyo y mío

Seria fantástico – dijo juguetonamente –

Aja y ¿Cómo? si tu y yo no, nunca, bueno tu me entiendes, no me mires así - diciendo esto intento levantarse pero Darien no la dejo –

Pues empecemos – mientras le hacia cosquillas, instantes después – Si sería fabuloso. Pero tengo una mejor idea que te parece si mejor planeamos nuestra boda para dentro de 6 meses.

En serio

Claro princesa , es lo que más deseo que estemos juntos para siempre

Pero que sea algo sencillo es más yo la puede organizar sola

Y entre platica y opiniones empezaron a planear su boda , al día siguiente se lo comunicaron a todos se casarían en 6 meses . Y así siguieron pasando los dias llenos de alegría y jubilo para cada una de las parejas. Serena y Darien planeando su boda, Mina y Malakite organizándose una vacaciones, Lita y Neflyte cerrando un trato par comprar un restaurante, Rei y Jedite de locura con la llegad de su bebe , Amy y Ziosite sin prisa a nada metidos de lleno en los estudios yendo a cursos y conferencias de ambos, Andrew y Rita felices con la bebita y por ultimo Haruka y Michiru de gira por Europa.

Pero como siempre no todo puede ser miel y dulzura.

Para Serena y Darien algo que marcaría sus vidas estaba a punto de suceder y los afectaría de una manera terrible y sus amigos trataran de apoyarlos en todo

La peor pesadilla de Serena Tsukino estaba por reaparecer en su vida ...

Que suceder�?

Lo superara Serena?

**MEMORIAS, PART 6, UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

10


	6. una pesadilla hecha realidad

Diamante aparece en escnea, ahora si . pbre de Serena su más grande demonio vuelve a aparecer en su vida . que pasara. su amor será tan grande para superar todo.

Espero sus comentarios , Diamante es muy malo

que la fuerza las acompañe

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 6** **MEMORIAS, PART 6, UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

La peor pesadilla de Serena Tsukino estaba por reaparecer en su vida ...

Que sucederÿ

Lo superara Serena?

**Escuela JUBBAN, Hora del almuerzo:**

Chicas, hola ya se enteraron del nuevo alumno que viene de intercambio desde los EU, va a ingresar en la facultad de ingeniería , dicen que su padre es muy rico y que el es un Adonis.

Pero Mina ya sabes que lo que se dice no siempre es verdad, además nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer en la facultad de ingeniería – decía Serena –

Pues ahí te equivocas prima , nos han nombrado como comité para recibirlo por ser las mejores alumnas de esta generación y como el también va a salir este año y su padre va a dar una muy buena donación aquí a JUBBAN. No me vean así juro que yo no tuve nada que ver .

Porque será que no te creemos - decía Lita –

Ay mina-Amy movía la cabeza negativamente –

Nos van a mandar el escrito por parte de la directiva para informarnos

O sea que todavía no es un hecho

Si ya es un hecho solo que lo van a hacer oficial, Sere

Pues no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento y cuando llega ese tal adonis porque yo tengo examen mañana

El próximo Lunes 

Así termino la conversación y cada quien se fue a sus clases, por la tarde Amy y Serena iban caminando hacia la casa y comentado el traslado del estudiante de intercambio y que la donación debería ser muy buena para que la directora escogiera un comité para recibir a ese alumno.

Para mala suerte de Serena llego el lunes y no tenía humor de estar en ninguna comitiva pero ya no había manera de que se escapara de eso, así que la hora llego

En el auditorio:

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos y profesores le daban la bienvenida al Señor Kraimer que era un hombre muy poderoso en los negocios. Al oír ese apellido Serena empezó a sudar frío y cuando presentaron al estudiante de intercambio se puso casi tan blanca como un papel cosa que Amy noto.

Sere, estas bien que te pasa

En eso llego el alumno a donde estaban y las saluda a cada una, Mina quedo impactada efectivamente era un Adonis no habían exagerado en los comentarios, Lita pensó que si hubiera competencias sería un buen contrincante porque se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio, Amy había oído que tenía el mejor promedio casi un genio, Rei no le tomo mucha importancia pues ella ya tenia al hombre perfecto y estaba esperando un bebe, pero cuando llegó con Serena y la saludo esta casi se desmaya aunque se controlo bastante.

La ceremonia no duro mucho pero a ella se le hizo una eternidad y antes de que pudiera alejarse la tomo por un brazo y la jalo hasta la parte de atrás del auditorio:

Seren, He venido solo por ti – acercándose tanto a ella que podía oír su respiración

No te me acerques – Sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían más y cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla se le helo la sangre –

No te pongas así, recuerda que te amo y quiero que vengas conmigo – diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él y de los ojos de Serena comenzaron a salir lagrimas por el miedo que le provocaba esa presencia tan cerca de ella, de repente una voz se escucho -

Serena ya nos vamos – Decía Amy mientras llegaba a la parte de atrás del auditorio , lo que provoco que el estudiante de intercambio se alejará rápidamente

Serena ya nos ... – pero no pudo terminar porque cayo desmayada al piso – Serena , Serena que te pasa despierta , Mina – gritaba Amy -

En ese mismo instante en el hospital

Se siente bien doctor

Si gracias fue solo un mareo momentáneo

En verdad Darien te has puesto muy pálido , porque no tomas un poco de aire

Si lo haré, gracias Dr. Nishimura. Al salir sonó su celular

Hola ... Amy, que paso ... Serena que tiene ... Voy para haya –Se quito la bata busco al Dr. Nishimura para avisarle y en unos instantes ya estaba en la enfermería de la Universidad.

Amy, como esta Serena

Bien, pero no quiere hablar– diciendo esto lo condujo hasta donde estaba Serena está al verlo no pudo más y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente –

Princesa que tienes ,que te paso? – al ver que no quería hablar le hizo señas a Amy para que los dejarán solos – Ya no hay nadie, quiero que te tranquilices y me digas que te paso

Serena se tranquilizo un poco para poder hablar

Está aquí , él está aquí

Quien está aquí

Diamante , Diamante esta aquí

Pero quien es Diamante? –en eso entro Amy –

Es el hombre que la ataco en EU llego como estudiante de intercambio , podría ser coincidencia

No puede ser pero que hace aquí, te hizo algo , te molesto – se estaba alterando demasiado pero se relajo lo más que pudo, para poder consolar a serena que no dejaba de llorar - Ya princesa , todo va a estar bien no voy a permitir que se te vuelva acercar , ahora quiero que te calmes para que podamos irnos a la casa ok. - Ella hizo una seña de aceptación, instantes después se tranquilizo y se fueron, ya casa de Darien le dio un calmante y le pidió que descansara un poco

Darien ...

Dime –acercándose a la cama –

No te vayas, no quiero estar sola – le hizo una seña de que se acostará a su lado y el así lo hizo –

Al poco rato Serena de quedo dormida y Darien pudo salir de su habitación , para encontrarse con Amy

Como está

Más calmada, como sabías quien era ese hombre

Cuando ella ingreso a la escuela aquí en Japón y nos hicimos amigas me contó lo que le había hecho Diamante, pero nunca creí que después de tanto tiempo se lo volviera a encontrar.

Hay algo raro en esto , pero que será – no termino de hablar cuando oyó que Serena grito desde su recamara y subió corriendo - Sery estás bien, fue solo un mal sueño

Ella estaba con la vista perdida y mostraba desesperación daba señas de querer salir corriendo su desesperación fue tal que se mordió el labio y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca – Darien no sabía que hacer hasta que la abrazo con mucha fuerza y –

Serena princesa aquí estoy y no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase , soy yo Darien – ella lo miro y empezó a relajarse hasta que entre sollozos lo abrazo –

Darien , TE AMO

Y yo a ti princesa

Darien no regreso a trabajar , se la paso con Serena toda la tarde ella se quedo a dormir y al otro día ya más calmada, platicaron de lo que deberían hacer

Yo te puedo llevar todos los días y pasar por ti

Gracias Amor, pero tengo que superarlo, lo de ayer fue solo la impresión , además las chicas van a estar conmigo. No voy a permitir que me atemorice, además falta poco para terminar la escuela – tratando de parecer muy segura y tranquila –

No lo se , podemos pedir un traslado a otra Universidad

En realidad no creo que se pueda estamos a medio semestre además tu siempre estarás cerca o no

Si Darien Serena tiene razón , las chicas y yo estaremos con ella el mayor tiempo posible sin contar que la facultad de Ingeniería esta muy lejos de la de arquitectura y la de medicina esta en medio de las dos

No muy convencido Darien acepto, las semanas pasaron sin contratiempos. Todo parecía estar regresando a la normalidad. Darien pasaba por Serena a su casa y la llevaba a la facultad y pasaba por ella a la salida, no siempre se quedaba con ella porque muchas veces tenía guardia en el Hospital, la cuidaba como a su tesoro más valioso hasta que ...

Serena amor , voy a ir a dar un curso a Okinawa , voy a estar fuera una semana

Eso es mucho tiempo, te voy a extrañar mucho y me vas a hablar todos los días verdad

Claro que sí y no creas que me agrada dejarte sola

Lo se pero ... voy a estar bien tu no te preocupes y cuando te vas

Mañana

Pero es muy pronto

Si lo se pero entre más pronto me vaya más pronto regreso, además quiero pedirte que te quedes en la casa con mi mamá y con Amy

De acuerdo

**Día siguiente Aeropuerto (lunes)**

Nos vemos en una semana, se cuidan y ... les encargo a mi princesa , cualquier cosa me llaman, por favor

Claro Hijo vete con calma

Si Darien nosotras cuidaremos de Serena

Tomando mucho valor y aire Serena se acerco a Darien

Te portas bien nada de andar de loco sin mi

Yo – poniendo cara de angelito –

Si , tú ... Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que no volvimos a encontrar.

Lo se princesa pero una semana pasa rápido

Y así sin más ni más Serena tuvo que dejarlo ir, ese día serena no se presento en la facultad realmente no tenía humor y e encerró en su casa sin querer hablar con nadie.

Al otro día muy temprano en las jardineras de la universidad Serena estaba esperando a Amy como todos los días cuando de pronto

Hola Seren, mi amor como estas, hasta que por fin estamos solos

La respiración de Serena se empezó a agitar pero haciendo uso de todo su valor y educación contesto:

Para empezar no quiero hablar contigo, no soy tu amor y me tengo que ir.

No seas así conmigo , lo que paso hace años ya paso, era muy estúpido y me equivoque y por eso te pido perdón – dijo esto poniéndose de rodillas –

Por favor déjame en paz, no vez que estoy comprometida , además tu rompiste ese cariño que te tenía - en eso –

Serena que bueno que te veo, necesito que me ayudes con unos dibujos para la clase de anatomía , es que bueno tuve mucha tarea y no los pude hacer – decía Amy mientras llegaba junto a esta y la tomaba de la mano par llevársela como si realmente tuviera mucha prisa – Oh. Perdón estás ocupada , buenos días –

No , Diamante ya se iba y si te puedo ayudar con tus dibujos, con permiso – dijo muy seriamente y alejándose con Amy –

No serena de mí nadie se burla yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero - Diamante , tenía odio en la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro -

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 7** **MEMORIAS, PART 7, CELOS Y DESCONFIANZA **

7


	7. Celos y desconfianza

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 7** **MEMORIAS, PART 7, CELOS Y DESCONFIANZA **

No serena de mí nadie se burla yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero - Diamante , tenía odio en la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –

Gracias Amy

No de que pero que vas a hacer

Enfrentarlo no me queda de otra no siempre vas a poder esta cerca y Darien tampoco, aunque el miedo me invada debo superarlo.

Claro tienes razón nos vemos para comer

Desde luego

Así transcurrió el día sin más enfrentamientos con Diamante, Serena se había propuesto no dejarse intimidar y estaba segura de conseguirlo pues sentía el apoyo de Darien y de Amy pues a las chicas no había querido decirles nada le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

Dos días después

Ya se enteraron , va a ver una gran fiesta en la mansión Kraimer, vamos

No, gracias Mina

No por el hecho de que Darien no este no quiere decir que no puedas ir con nosotras, anda Serena di que sí

No ... en serio gracias y déjame aclararte algo no es porque no este Darien si no porque no quiero y punto. Es más yo no les recomiendo que vayan. Nos vemos después.

Pero y ahora que le pasa, dije algo malo

No mina pero deberías de hacerle caso a Serena

Eso quiere decir que tu tampoco vas a ir Amy

No puedo, Ziosite tiene una cena ese día y me pidió que lo acompañara

Y ustedes Rei, Lita

Hay mina yo no me he sentido muy bien, sin contar que no puedo tomar ni fumar, no gracias

Pues yo si te acompaño solo lo confirmo con Flyte de acuerdo

Gracias Lita tu si eres mi amiga.

Los días pasaron y llego la gran fiesta y justo ese día llegaba también Darien así que Serena estuvo más que ocupada preparando junto con la mamá de Darien y Amy una bienvenida y lo raro es que también asistieron sus padres y su hermano junto con Haruka y Michiru que salían de gira nuevamente.

Serena fue a recoger a Darien a el aeropuerto y :

Darien aquí estoy – Serena corrió a los brazos de su amor y este la recibió en los propios– te extrañe mucho, me hiciste mucha falta – mientras lloraba amargamente

Pero ya estoy aquí princesa , yo también te extrañe mucho

Y así tomados de la mano salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse a casa de los Chiba antes de entrar Darien tomo a Serena en brazos y así entraron

Bienvenido – gritaron todos al unísono Darien se quedo perplejo y se puso de mil colores, después de reponerse bajo a Serena y empezó a saludar y agradecer a todos que lo recibieran de esa manera , posteriormente se prepararon para cenar pero Sami que había salido aún no regresaba –

Ya se tardo mucho , mamá a donde fue Sami

No se hija, pero ya no debe tardar

Pues no lo vamos a esperar más , yo ya tengo mucha hambre - en eso tocaron el timbre – vaya hasta que llego ese niño. ¿Qué horas son estas de ...? Pero no termino la frase porque su hermano venía acompañado de hermosa jovencita como de su edad de cabello obscuro con destellos en color morado y ojos en color lila.

Hola sery, te presento a mi amiga Hotaru es nueva en la escuela y la invite a cenar espero que no te moleste.

No claro que no adelante Hotaru siéntete como en tu casa es más ven – y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala, pidió un poco de silencio para poder presentarla, la chica era algo tímida así que estaba muy roja , después de la presentación pasaron todos al comedor a cenar después del postre que por cierto fue un pastel imposible del cual todos quedaron maravillados , los hombres fueron a la biblioteca a tomar una copa y a conversar sobre negocios y otras cosas y las chicas se quedaron en la sala –

Y bien dinos Hotaru de ¿Dónde eres?

Mi mamá y Yo somos originarias de Francia pero me fui a vivir a E.U desde muy chica y hace poco llegamos a vivir aquí a Japón cuestiones de negocios.

Y que piensas estudiar, porque mira Rei va para contador público, Amy para neurocirujano, mi mamá estudio arte culinario y la mamá de Amy lenguas

Pues no se yo creo que para biólogo me encantan los animales y tu Serena que estudias

Ella estudia Arquitectura porque no le gustan mucho las matemáticas – decía Rei enseñándole la lengua –

Hay niñas – decía Ikuko la mamá de Serena - compórtense

Son muy alegres verdad , me encantaría tener una hermana

Pues eso sí es posible, desde hoy serás mi hermanita que te parece

Pero y no se enojara Sami

No creo que le moleste , siempre que me necesites aquí estaré

Diciendo esto se dieron un muy fuerte abrazo, ya que Hotaru era una niña muy tierna y le agradaba a todo mundo, pero su mirad era triste como si tuviera un gran dolor guardado en su corazón. Serena le propuso que se reuniera con ella y sus amigas en el Crown y acepto gustosa.

Tiempo después todos se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivas casa, Serena quedo de regresar al otro día muy temprano para ayudar a limpiar y Sami llevo a Hotaru al trabajo de su mamá porque había quedado de pasar por ella.

Hotaru, si quieres las llevo a su casa, ya es muy tarde

Este no gracias, mi mamá trae carro – poniéndose muy nerviosa –

Hotaru, no insistiré pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar ciegamente en mí como cuando íbamos a la primaría en los E.U

Todavía te acuerdas, pensé que ya habías olvidado

Claro que no , hicimos el pacto de ser amigos por siempre y lo sellamos

Con lodo

Si ese día mi mamá casi se infarta

Si la mía también

Y ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar quiero que sellemos nuevamente ese pacto, sentí mucha emoción cuando te vi entrar al salón y - Hotaru estaba esperando con ansía que Sami siguiera hablando pero este sin más ni más se lanzo a los labios de la chica que se quedo fascinada y sorprendida , su primer beso y del chico que siempre le había gustado , después de unos instantes -

Espero no te hayas molestado pero desde que te volví a ver hace dos meses desee tanto besarte y

Y tú no sabes cuanto desee que lo hicieras – dijo sonrojándose –

Te ... gustaría ser mi novia

... Es que ... Si , si quiero – dijo con cierto temor –

Mientras esperaban a la mamá de Hotaru hablaron de muchas cosas y :

Sami ... no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros así que

Que pasa, no llores nunca he soportado verte así

Bueno , yo me llamo Hotaru Kraimer – Sami la miraba sin entender – y soy. ... hermana bueno media hermana de Diamante

Pero como, el tipo que se la pasa molestando a Serena

Si ... tenía que decírtelo, lo siento además oí que quería recuperar a Serena y se dio cuenta bueno este me tengo que ir – trato de correr pero Sami la abrazo por la cintura -

No tienes por que disculparte , yo te quiero a ti, no a tu apellido, mis sentimientos no cambian por eso, además yo tampoco debía saber que el tal Diamante está molestando a Serena escuche una conversación sin querer ni mis padres lo saben – en eso –

Hotaru ...

Hola , mami el es Sami mi - y no pudo continuar por que Sami la interrumpió al ver que se puso nerviosa

Mucho gusto señora Samuel Tsukino

Igualmente soy la señora Setsuna Meiou, hija tenemos que irnos

Si gustan yo las puedo llevar

No gracias Samuel eres muy amable pero ahí viene nuestro transporte, hasta luego fue un gusto conocerte

Hasta luego Señora el placer fue mío, Hotaru nos podemos ver mañana un rato porfa

No se , mamá – con ojos de borrego a medio morir –

Claro pero solo un rato

Gracias, te quiero mucho mamá Setsuna. Entonces hasta mañana aquí no vemos a las 10 am te parece

Claro hasta mañana

LUNES ESCUELA JUBBAN, ENTRADA PRINCIPAL 

Hola chicas como están

Mal, muy mal

Pero porque Mina que tienes

No le pasa nada , solo que no aguantó la bebida azul – decía Zafiro amigo de Diamante – Pero salúdame por los viejos tiempos – y se acerco a ella dejando un pedazo de papel en su bolsa

Que aléjate de mí , porque le dieron eso, estúpidos . Mina ya fuiste al doctor

No y desde ayer no me siento bien

Vamonos

Pero tengo clase

Olvídalo nos vamos, Lita avísale a Malachite

Claro pero que ...

Después te digo

En el hospital Serena que tienes te sientes mal amor 

No traje a Mina

Que tiene

Esta intoxicada

Intoxicada pero con que – preguntaba Lita muy nerviosa –

A la fiesta que fueron le dieron una bebida azul y contiene sustancias toxicas para el cuerpo que si no se atiende puede provocar un infarto

Que – decía lita mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas –

Pero no te preocupes ella estará bien la trajimos muy a tiempo por cierto tu no tomaste nada o si

No, solo refresco

Menos mal

Serena que pasa – preguntaba Darien sin entender –

Entonces le explico que mina y lita fueron a una fiesta que ofreció diamante el día que el llego y que en casi todas sus reuniones se consumen tóxicos y como siempre la pregunta y tu porque no fuiste llego. Entonces le dijo que esas fiestas a ella no le interesaban y que se había enterado de lo que ocurría porque en E.U escucho una conversación entre Diamante y Zafiro y había sido desde entonces que ella había querido alejarse, dejando a Darien más tranquilo. Se citaron para comer y ...

Serena amor préstame una pluma olvide la mía en la bata

Claro tómala de mi bolsa voy a lavarme las manos

Darien busco en la bolsa de Serena y encontró un papel algo extraño y lo lello:

Seren Amor:

Deseo tanto tenerte de nuevo a mí lado, los días se me hacen eternos

Siempre tuyo Diamante

Provocando que la sangre le hirviera, no era posible que trajera esa carta con ella , que estaba pasando, acaso Serena estaba jugando con él. En eso llego Serena

Darien ... que te pasa – le dijo al verlo bastante serio –

Me quieres explicar que significa esto – dijo enseñándole la carta y sin poder contener su celos -

No se de que hablas

De nada

Como que de nada mira nada más como estas

No quiero discutir, así déjalo

Es que no se que sea eso – dijo mirando la carta -

Segura, aquí dice Seren amor, supongo que eres tu

Diamante

Que bien sabes

Pero no es lo que crees, no se como llego ahí – tratando de contener su llanto – es que porque no me crees

No se , desde que ese tipo llegó me dan unos celos enormes – las lagrimas de Serena siempre lo conmovían así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo - Vamos a dejarlo así, esto nunca paso ok – rompiendo la carta , vamos te invito al cine

Serena acepto y trato de ser la misma de siempre aunque tenia un mal presentimiento , las cosas estaban saliendo mal y sabía que Diamante no se detendría y eso la asustaba.

Darien empezó a dar cursos en el hospital pues se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores cirujanos de Tokio, había hecho un par de cirugías que para muchos hubieran resultado casi imposibles con mucho éxito, había salido en varias revistas medicas , estaba escribiendo artículos y se mantenía bastante ocupado. Por su parte Serena había participado en varios cursos obteniendo el primer lugar en casi todos , consiguiendo así su primer contrato para diseñar una de las bibliotecas más grandes de todo Japón.

Eso la complacía pero Darien estaba cambiando a causa de todas las trampas que Diamante se empeñaba en preparar era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya sin medir las consecuencias y detenerse a ver sobre de quien pasaba , la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible al grado que Serena si no salía con Darien se la pasaba encerrada en su casa o en casa de Amy. En un ocasión ...

Hotaru que tienes

Sere – dijo la niña mientras se soltaba llorando –

Que te paso

Es que ... bueno primer tengo que confesarte algo

Dime – mientras se dirigían al jardín –

Soy ... bueno es que – tomo aire – soy media hermana de Diamante –

Serena se quedo paralizada como era posible que esa niña tan linda fuera pariente de ese , ese tipo tan despreciable –

Yo se que debes odiarme pero tenía que decírtelo

La realidad es que tu no tienes la culpa y no te odio tu y yo siempre seremos hermanas o no

Serena – y la abrazo – te quiero mucho

Bueno ahora dime que te paso, te hizo algo Sami

No en realidad no , lo que pasa es que Diamante me amenazo que si me encontraba con el le iba a ir muy mal y tengo miedo, mi mamá trato de defenderme pero él se puso agresivo, tengo mucho miedo.

Pero y tu padre que dice

En realidad nunca le hemos dicho nada, el cree que su Diamante es el hijo modelo y no es que no me quiera pero siempre esta muy ocupado.

Y porque no se van tu y tu mamá

Así paso un buen rato y Hotaru le dijo a Serena que ya lo habían intentado pero que Diamante se había enterado y había amenazado a Setsuna y que esta al no ceder y voltearle la amenaza la golpeo tan fuerte que la mando al hospital y casi la mata. Le habían avisado a su padre y cuando llego investigo que es lo que había pasado pero mi mamá por temor y para protegerme le dijo que la habían asaltado .

Serena se la paso toda la tarde consolando a Hotaru y dándole ánimos y le recomendó que hablara con Sami de esto para que estuviera prevenido , al poco rato llego Sami por ella y la llevo al trabajo de Setsuna.

Las cosas iban empeorando ya que en un principio Darien sentía temor de que ese tal Diamante quisiera lastimar una vez más a Serena pero ese sentimiento fue cambiando por celos obviamente infundados por alguien más. En una de tantas ocasiones:

Serena salía de la facultad y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento en donde había quedado de verse con Darien cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse

Seren amor como estas

A Serena se le helo la sangre pero se mantuvo firme y se soltó de la mano de Diamante

No me digas Seren, no soy tú amor y no ha pasado el tiempo que yo quisiera sin verte

Porque no me das una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto me interesas

No ya te he dado mi última palabra estoy por casarme con el hombre que amo , tu no me interesas – sus palabras fueron muy firmes lo que hizo enfurecer a Diamante pero el ya había visto que el auto de Darien llegaba y :

No me daré por vencido – sujetando su muñeca con mucha fuerza de tal forma que dejo una marca roja y que Serena hiciera una mueca de dolor – Tu lo amas y confías ciegamente en él o no

Por supuesto – intentaba safarse –

Y el te ama y confía de la misma manera – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso cuando

Oye tú suelta a mi novia -gritaba Darien mientras se acercaba furioso (ó más bien celoso)-

Adiós Seren – dijo soltándola y alejándose sin molestarse en contestarle a Darien –

Darien llego rápidamente junto a Serena y

Que hacías con ese tipo

Nada , no me deja en paz insiste en molestarme

Segura , no será que todavía sientes algo por él

Que, Darien por favor

Por favor que, si no llego a tiempo se estarían besando

Diciendo esto último tomo a Serena del brazo (el cual tenía lastimado por culpa de Diamante) provocándole dolor pero no dijo nada y camino junto con él rumbo al auto (mientras no muy lejos de ahí una sombra los observaba muy satisfecho). No hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de Serena que fue cuando Darien noto la marca del Brazo de está que se había vuelto un moretón.

Serena que - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque de los ojos de Serena comenzaron a salir lagrimas que emanaban un gran dolor –

Perdóname pero es que me dan unos celos terribles cada vez que ese tipo se te acerca – pero Serena no respondí seguía llorando y fue entonces cuando Darien la abrazo- Perdóname amor, princesa, te duele mucho , es que no se que me pasa

No ... no me duele el brazo lo que en realidad me duele es tu desconfianza como puede ser posible que creas que ... hay por Dios. Si yo TE AMO

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

**MEMORIAS, PART 8, EN VERDAD, TU Y YO NUNCA NOS CONOCIMOS **

12


	8. 8 Que esta pasando

**Hola y Gracias:**

**Aquie estoy con otro capitulo espero y sea de sua agrado igual que los anteriores y m,e den sus opiniones y esperon que no se enojen conmigo por lo que viene **

Los personajes no me pertecenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Sailor Alluminem SirenHola señorita como que telenovela de Televisa no pos no yo soy 100 TVAZTECA y si Diamante va aser mas malo todavia y los celos son algo que muchas veces no puedes controlar y por cierto estoy leyendo su fic del milenio de plata y me sta encantando no habia tenido oportunidad de escribirte porque bueno el trabajo no me deja**

**StarligtYO tambien creo que un tonto pero los celos son lo peor que te puede pasar**

**AnnitaChibaKou Pero Serena es una chica fuerte y si Diamante a mi no me cae muy bien por eso lo puse de malo**

TsukiAkaneSi me dsapreci un rato por exceso de trabajo y al fin me decidi a poner en esta pagina que bueno que te ahaya gustado

Aisha-ladimoon Si amiguita que familia tan fea le puse A setsuna y a hotaru , pero hay personas que por que tienen dinero creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran y si lo voy a desaparecer pero despues de unas cuantas fechorias mas

serena tsukino chiba Claro señorita yo le aviso y si lo amndaremos derechito ala luna pero despues de unas cuantas maldades mas

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 8** **MEMORIAS, PART 8, QUE ESTA PASANDO?**

No ... no me duele el brazo lo que en realidad me duele es tu desconfianza como puede ser posible que creas que ... hay por Dios. Si yo TE AMO

Las cosas no mejoraban entre Serena y Darien y Diamante seguía con su idea de separarlos su afán era tal que decidió hacerle una visita a Darien

Buenos días señorita el Dr. Chiba se encuentra.

Claro – Lei li quedo asombrada al ver al dueño de la voz, realmente era un chico muy guapo - tiene cita

No, es un asunto personal – decía Diamante con su mejor sonrisa al notar el sonrojamiento de la enfermera -

Claro déjeme anunciarlo – se levanto y entro al consultorio – Dr. Lo buscan y dice que es personal.

Hazlo pasar Lei li por favor

Señor que puede pasar

Gracias es Usted muy amable y diciendo esto entro al consultorio

Hola Darien como estas – decía Diamante mientras entraba al consultorio y cerraba la puerta –

A Darien se helo la sangre y con cara de enojo y asombro contesto.

Que haces aquí, lárgate

No te exasperes – decía con mucha calma Diamante – solo vengo a aclararte un punto muy importante

No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de escucharte , no me hagas perder la paciencia – decía Darien mientras la sangre le subía a la cabeza y trataba de controlarse para no agarrar a golpes a ese sujeto cínico.

Ok ya me voy pero solo déjame aclararte una cosa voy a recuperar lo que es mío entiendes eso, Seren es mía y de nadie más y no voy permitir que alguien como tu me la quite yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

No digas tonterías ella no te Ama , además dentro de poco nos vamos a casar , así que de la mejor manera te ordeno que te apartes de ella o no respondo.

Para empezar no me amenaces y entiéndelo no me voy a alejar de ella y además quien te dijo que no me ama eso es algo que solo sabemos ella y yo y no creo que sea contigo como lo es conmigo verdad siempre te frena o me equivoco – Diamante tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro estaba logrando que Darien dudara de Serena -

Callate pedazo de ... – propinándole un golpe que le abrió el labio –

Bueno pues me retiro pero esto no se va a quedar así nadie me toca sin recibir su merecido, ah piensa lo que te dije ¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? – dijo burlonamente y salió del consultorio limpiándose la sangre de la boca –

Darien estaba más que furioso y las palabras de Diamante resonaban en su cabeza **quien te dijo que no me ama eso es algo que solo sabemos ella y yo y no creo que sea contigo como lo es conmigo verdad¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? .**

La cabeza de Darien era un caos tenía que salir ahí en realidad Serena su Serena amaba todavía a Diamante y solo jugaba con él, no podía ser cierto en eso Lei li entro e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Darien estas bien

Que ... OH perdón si Li hay más pacientes

No – respondió con cara de preocupación -

Bueno pues entonces ya me voy nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana Darien, perdón llamo Serena para confirmar lo de su comida.

Ok, gracias – salió a toda prisa dejando a la enfermera con cara de no saber lo que le pasaba, rápidamente llego al estacionamiento subió a su auto y por instinto lo encendió y en unos instantes llego a casa de Serena pues habían quedado de comer ahí, su mente era un caos, no quería creer que eran verdad la palabras de diamante pero no sabía que pensar y si realmente lo eran , él no podría vivir ni así ni sin ella.

Estaciono su auto bajo de él toco la puerta :

Darien ... amor como estas, te he extrañado mucho – decía Serena mientras lo abrazaba-

Estaba muy preocupada sabía que Darien no estaba bien e intentaba saber el porque así que lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa. Darien apenas si la había saludado y su comportamiento era muy frío intentaba sonreír ser el mismo pero las palabras de Diamante seguían haciendo eco en su mente **¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? **pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Darien estas bien – mientras observaba como doblaba el tenedor que tenía en las manos, y en su corazón aparecía una leve punzada –

Perdón – decía mientras observaba el estado del tenedor – OH lo siento te lo repondré, decías algo.

Si te pregunto que si pasa algo y por el tenedor no te preocupes, casi no has probado la comida no te gusto.

Claro que sí pero no tengo mucha hambre

Te sientes mal, te puedo ayudar en algo –Serena mostraba verdadera cara de preocupación

No, gracias son solo problemas con un paciente, te parece si vemos un rato la televisión

Si, claro deja así el comedor en un rato lo arreglo

Llegaron a la sala Serena prendió la televisión y se sentó junto a Darien que sin previo aviso la beso en los labios pero no como siempre si no con ansiedad con poco tacto, Serena se asusto pues nunca lo había hecho así, siempre era algo hermoso para disfrutarse pero pensó que podría ser una faceta de él que no conocía así que empezó corresponderle

Pero el comportamiento de Darien no era el de siempre bruscamente recostó a Serena en el sillón y siguió besándola salvajemente , Serena ya no sabía que pensar eso no le estaba gustando nada su desesperación comenzó a crecer a cada instante

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Dios que le pasa porque me besa así , no puedo moverme , tengo mucho miedo siento como de mis ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas no las puedo contener , no es él , que le esta pasando, siento mucho dolor en mi corazón , que hago, por favor que alguien me ayude.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN**

Que estoy haciendo así no soy yo, por dios esta llorando , pero porque no me dice nada, porque he dejado que las palabras de Diamante influyan en mí, la estoy lastimando no nada más físicamente si no emocionalmente también , siento su dolor

Al instante Darien dejo de besarla y soltó su mano, Serena se incorporó y se limpio las lagrimas y voltio la cara

Serena ... yo no se que me paso, me tengo que ir, te llamó después – diciendo esto ultimo salió de la casa dejando una Serena muy confusa sin saber que pensar.

Darien se subió a su auto y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad necesitaba pensar que le estaba pasando él no era así , esa situación era ilógica , porque decía amarla y dudaba porque era una pregunta que no se podía responder. Llego a un desfiladero estaciono el auto , salió de él y dejo escapar un grito de desesperación:

Como es posible que le pueda yo creer a ese estúpido y que trate así a Serena, yo no la creo capaz de engañarme con algo como eso. Tengo que pedirle una disculpa aunque se que no me lo merezco

Serena – fue el grito de Darien que resonó dejando eco.

Mientras en casa de Serena

Está se había quedado como en shock, que le estaba pasando a Darien él no era así , estaba segura que el cambio se debía a Diamante pero que hacer , como ayudarlo.

Mi corazón esta triste no se que hacer, creo que el amarlo no le es suficiente , pero no habla conmigo no me dice que pasa

En eso escucho claramente su nombre como traído por el viento y sintió una gran tristeza , sabía que Darien estaba confundido y sentía dolor al igual que ella, pero ¿Qué hacer?. Serena trato de localizarlo horas más tarde pero no había llegado a su casa así paso todo el martes y nada de él hasta que el miércoles se armo de valor y fue al hospital.

Hola lei li ¿Cómo esta?

Serena que milagro pequeña , yo estoy muy bien y tu

Pues , bien también ... este estará Darien.

Si, pero tiene un paciente en el consultorio y 3 más que lo están esperando, quieres que le avise que aquí estás

No, lo voy a esperar

Pero puede tardarse mucho

No importa, tu estas muy ocupada

Un poquito pero para mi amiguita consentida no

¿Quieres que te ayude a archivar o algo así?

No pequeña mejor dime como vas en la escuela

Y así comenzaron a platicar y Serena le dijo que el viernes habría una entrega de premios a los mejores alumnos, mejores proyectos y varias cosas y que la graduación sería hasta dentro de un mes. Así pasaron cerca de 3 horas.

Darien

Adelante Lei li, aún quedan muchos pacientes

No ya no hay ninguno pero ... Serena te esta esperando

Serena – poniéndose algo pálido- seguramente me va a reclamar y con justa razón

Si tiene 3 horas sentada allá afuera – no entendía la reacción de su jefe , pero no quería meterce – que le digo

Hum ... que pase por favor y ya te puedes retirar

Ok, nos vemos mañana.- Saliendo del consultorio - Sery que ya puedes pasar , nos vemos luego

Adiós Li – y así armándose de valor abrió la puerta y entro al consultorio, noto algo raro en Darien parecía que no había dormido bien – Hola Amor como estas, me tenías preocupada

Hola – dijo en tono seco –

Te sientes bien, te estado tratando de localizar y ...

Estoy bien, gracias

Darien ... quiero saber a que hora vas a pasar por mi el viernes

El viernes para que

Es el evento en la universidad lo recuerdas , estoy nominada – pero no pudo terminar porque Darien la interrumpió –

Oh. Si el evento , pues no voy a poder ir ese día tengo una cirugía y no se a que hora salga, pero ve tu

Pero Darien – los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas pero las contuvo bastante bien – ok ... entonces ¿me hablas?

Si – Darien no le daba la cara pues sabía perfectamente que si la veía no la dejaría ir y el quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando –

Serena salió casi corriendo del hospital y llego a su casa no quiso comer y no salió de su cuarto hasta que por la noche llego Amy a buscarla

Serena amiga que tienes porque lloras

Nada Amy estaba viendo una película muy deprimente

No te creo que te hizo Darien

¿Serena? - Al no recibir respuesta decidió no preguntar más. – Entonces a que hora paso por ti el viernes

No se si vaya Amy , no tengo ganas

Mira si Darien no quiere ir no quiere decir que tu tampoco, además casi es seguro que ganes el primer lugar, andale vamos

En eso tocaron la puerta

Amy , serena como están decía Mina con singular alegría

Si chicas como han estado, Serena te traje pastelitos de chocolate

Gracias Lita voy a poner café o quieren chocolate

El café esta bien y no te preocupes

No es molestia ya vuelvo

Oye Amy que tiene Serena

Mina ... dijeron Lita y Amy al mismo tiempo

Realmente no se pero parece que se peleo con mi hermano y no quiere ir a la entrega de reconocimientos el viernes , hay que convencerla

Si tienes razón si tuvo una pelea con Darien no es bueno que se encierre – Decía lita –

Ahí viene shhhhhhhhhh

Se sentaron en la sala a tomar café con los pastelitos de Lita y a platicar animadamente , Serena trataba de comportarse como si nada y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro.

Bueno entonces a que hora y en donde nos vemos el viernes

Aquí en casa de Serena – propuso Lita –

Se me olvidaba chicas yo no voy a ir – Repuso serena –

Pero porque Sery – dijo Mina con ojos de borrego degollado – no me puedes abandonar prima, por fa siiiiiiiiiiiii

Pero mina ... es que – Mina ponía una cara que conmovía a cualquiera - esta bien prima vamos

Gracias, gracias, entonces el viernes aquí a las 5:00 pm

Ok. - Asintieron todas –

Así llego el viernes y a las 5 en punto estaban todas menos Mina como siempre estaba retrazada después de 15 min llego y todas subieron al auto de Serena que por cierto era un auto convertible en color negro pero casi nunca lo utilizaba pues Darien pasaba por ella y la llevaba a su casa.

Minutos después llegaron al auditorio de la Universidad :

Vamos Sere – decía Mina mientras arrastraba literalmente a Serena –

No se Mina sigo pensando que no es buena idea, tengo un mal presentimiento

Bueno mira hacemos una cosa acompáñanos hasta la entrega de los premios y si no estas cómoda te acompaño a tu casa , que te parece

Está bien Lita , gracias

**ESE MISMO INSTANTE CASA DE LA FAMILIA CHIBA**

El timbre suena y la mamá de Darien sale a abrir

Hijo te buscan

Quien es

Es una Señorita dice que se llama esmeralda

Ok , Gracias, ya voy

Instantes después

Dr. Chiba?

A sus ordenes

Solo vengo a entregarle este sobre

Pero quien me lo envía

No lo se solo me ordenaron entregárselo a Usted en persona y ya me tengo que ir – la chica estaba al borde de los nervios – con permiso

Oiga espero por favor, que chica tan rara, que será – tomo el sobre se sentó en la biblioteca y comenzó al leer el contenido , a cada línea que leía se rostro palidecía y después de unos segundos decidió ir a la Universidad

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

**AUDITORIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Las cuatro amigas entraron escogieron una mesa y se sentaron al poco rato llegaron Rei y Jedite que por obvias razones no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra pues le faltaba un mes para dar a luz y estaba muy nervioso.

Mira amor ahí están las chicas vamos con ellas - decía Rei mientras jalaba a Jedite del brazo-

Claro vamos , pero no corras te podrías caer

No seas exagerado, hola chicas como están

Bien Rei y tu

Algo cansada pero bien , que tienes Sery

Nada solo es que no he dormido bien y el bebe – dijo Serena para evitar más preguntas y acariciándole el vientre a Rei –

Bien pero eso de no dormir déjalo para mí

Oye Rei y ya sabes que es

No mina queremos que sea una sorpresa verdad Jed

Oh, perdón que me decías

Que queremos que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebe

Claro, es más emocionante – Pero Jedite observaba desde que llegó con las chicas a una persona sospechosa que las veía muy insistentemente , pero no quiso decirles nada a lo mejor era su imaginación – Pero siéntate descansa, es más voy por algunas bebidas , que quieren refresco para todas.

Si dijeron las 5 juntas

Ok , ok pero no me griten – decía Jedite mientras les sonreía –

Un poco más tarde empezó la cena con música ambiental, terminando esta llego Malachite que se sentó junto a Mina posteriormente comenzó la entrega de los premios. Todos los presentes estaban muy emocionados. Mina gano el premio al mejor ensayo, Lita participo en un torneo de Karate que había organizado la Univ. Y le otorgaron un diploma por el tercer lugar, Amy como era de esperarse gano el primer lugar por su inigualable trabajo en las practicas de medicina y por ultimo a Serena le otorgaron una beca para tomar un curso de diseño y recordaron que había ganado el concurso para realizar el proyecto de la biblioteca de Tokio.

Después de la entrega de los premios comenzó el baile. Las chicas estaban platicando animadamente (Serena poco animada pero no quería echarles a perder la noche a sus amigas).

Chicas , ya me voy nos vemos después

Pero Serena – Decía mina, pero al ver su tristeza no le pudo rogar más – Bueno pero dame unos minutos y te salgo a dejar al estacionamiento ok

No tienes porque molestarte , disfruta la noche yo me puedo ir sola – los ojos que ponía Mina la conmovían ) ok.

Pero por azares del destino , a Lita la sacaron a bailar , Mina fue con Malachite por un refresco , Rei se levanto a bailar con Jedite pues habían puesto una música calmada y a Amy le visaron que la necesitaban en las oficinas. Así que Serena se quedo sola en la mesa

Nada más que regresen me voy, estoy algo cansada y ese presentimiento no me deja tranquila

Hola Seren como estas

Diamante ... ( Serena palideció)

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

**MEMORIAS, PART 9, EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR**

9


	9. 9 el comienzo del dolor, una duda duele ...

**Aqui va otro capitulo de este alocado fic.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque ya quisiera a Darien par mi solita bueno creoque el exceso de trabajo ya me empezo a afectar bueno espero que este capitulo les guste .**

**diamante es una fichita pero eso no le quiet lo guapo, ustedes que creen que se salga con la suya , pues ya veremos.**

**Li-Saku Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero te gsuto como los anteriores yo creo que no me quedo muy bueno y si lo deje algo como para comerse las uñas**

Sailor Alluminem Siren No te mueras porfa y me encanta el misterioen esto y de que Diamante se muera no se sus opiniones son validas y si todavia va un poco para largo, como vez

Starligt Si de plano ese bombon no tiene perdon pero asi algunos si no es que todos los hombres cuando se ponen celosos espero que este capitulo te agrade

Aisha-ladimoon No amiguita por dios no te infartes prometo que todo va a salir bien. Gracis por leer este fic tan raro oye por cierto y el tuyo cuando lo actualizas heeeeeeeeeee, tambien estoy picadisima

serena tsukino chiba Espero que nop porque eso no es nada espera el prox capitulo , espero que no quieras matarlo antes de tiempo y gracias por leer mi fic espero te gsute el capitulo y me des tu opinion, oye y tu fic que onda , tambien me gusta la serie de Ranma

gracias a todas por leer este fic si quieren que algo se cambie o se anexe diganmelo y lo cambiamos y midificamos cuidense todas y

QUE LA FUERZA LAS ACOMPAÑE

AHORA EL FIC

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 9** **MEMORIAS, PART 9, EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR**

Hola Seren como estas

Diamante ... ( Serena palideció)

Si soy yo, pero vengo en paz

Tu en paz , pero Diamante no te conozco de hoy que estas tramando

En verdad Seren nada, bueno quiero hacer mi último intento porque en unos días salgo del país y quiero que vengas conmigo ,... ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?

Serena no sabía en donde meterce , estaba atónita . Ese hombre que alguna vez le juro que jamás se casaría le estaba pidiendo matrimonio , esto era muy raro. Así que tomo aire y le respondió con la mayor tranquilidad.

Pero Diamante yo estoy – pero no termino de hablar porque Diamante la interrumpió –

Si lo se estas a punto de casarte y no me amas, pero sabes algo yo si te amo aunque no lo creas y se que alguna vez jure que no me casaría pero he cambiado y mucho, pero bueno basta de eso no me puedes culpar por intentarlo, un ... último favor brindemos por lo que pudo ser, aceptas

No gracias

Por favor Seren

Diamante tramaba algo y Serena lo sabía pero también estaba segura que si no brindaba con el nunca se largaría de su vida

Esta bien pero solo con refresco , yo no tomo

Como quieras amor – y haciendo una seña Zafiro se acerco con unas botellas de refresco y sirvió la bebida –Complacida

Serena muy a su pesar acepto el vaso con refresco y se lo tomo de un golpe

Pero Seren – esta lo veía con ojos de pistola – ok, salud.

Con tu permiso me tengo que ir, que te vaya bien , adiós

En verdad serena te soy tan insoportable piénsalo podríamos ser muy felices – mientras la tomaba del brazo –

No , es mi última palabra , suéltame

No te enojes , no quiero irme peleado contigo - Diamante ya había soltado a Serena del brazo pero siguió haciéndole la plática – Aún tengo algunos minutos y la verdad quiero pasarlos contigo no me niegues ese favor por lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Serena estaba nerviosa , Diamante nunca era tan amable estaba tramando algo y no hallaba la manera de alejarse de el y las chicas no regresaban que hacer se preguntaba.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

**LITA**

Gracias , bailas muy bien – Decía un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos color miel–

Tu también por cierto cual es tu nombre

Me llamo Robert y tu

Lita , bueno pues muchas gracias me tengo que ir – en eso la música volvió a sonar -

Me concedes esta pieza por favor – haciendo una pequeña reverencia -

No se , no creo que sea buena idea

Por favor o si te estoy incomodando , dímelo lo entenderé – dando un paso atrás para retirarse –

No, no es eso ... es que se quedo una de mis amigas sola en la mesa y no se sentía bien

Oh. Pero que tonto pensé que te estaba incomodando, pero bueno tengo una idea vamos por unos refrescos para ti y para tu amiga que te parece

Me agrada tu idea vamos

**MINA**

Mal , amor regresemos a la mesa estoy preocupada por Serena

Claro vamos

Disculpe Sr. usted trabaja en DIGRA – Decía una hermosa mujer de cabello color verde y ojos cristalinos –

Así es en que puedo servirle – Decía un sonriente Malachite cosa que no le agradaba a Mina pero para nada –

Se que no es el momento pero me han hablado mucho de DIGRA. mi nombre es Esmeralda y me encantaría conocer el trabajo que hacen, la empresa para la que trabajo necesita unos proyectos

Suena bastante interesante , me llamo Malachite

Pues mucho gusto Malachite no se si podamos concertar una cita para ponernos de acuerdo

Mjum

Le pasa algo señorita

Perdón mi amor , Le presento a - pero no termino de hablar pues mina lo interrumpió -

Su prometida, Mina Aino y creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de negocios no creen

Si es cierto tiene usted razón , me retiro – Esmeralda se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse – lo olvidaba mi tarjeta espero que me llame para ponernos de acuerdo

Y entre que se despedían y concertaban una cita Mina estaba fúrica y el tiempo transcurría

**AMY**

Llegó Corriendo a las oficinas que se encontraban en el siguiente edificio para encontrarse con que estaba cerrado y vacío y tuvo un fuerte presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, tomo el camino de regreso al auditorio cuando:

A donde vas preciosa

Zafiro Que deseas?

Solo charlar un rato

Lo lamento no puedo, será en otra ocasión

Me temo que no puedo aceptar una negativa – decía mientras se acercaba a Amy-

Amy comenzó a sentir miedo , Zafiro se acercaba cada vez más y

Suéltame – decía Amy bastante asustada – me lastimas

Pues en realidad solo debo entretenerte un rato pero me gustas mucho – acercándose a ella con intención de besarla -

Suéltame – Amy comenzó a llorar por los nervios , no se podía mover y empezaba a sentir una de las manos de Zafiro en su espalda, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas grito – auxilio Ziosite

No sirve de nada que grites preciosa

Por favor , suéltame – las piernas ya no le respondían – Siosite – dijo en un susurro-

Pobrecita – decía Zafiro en tono de burla cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la camisa y antes de que reaccionara ya le habían lanzado muy lejos de Amy -

Amy, Amy estas bien , reacciona

Amy abrió los ojos que había cerrado por miedo y

Ziosite – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas –

Preciosa estas bien

Ahora si – con un poco de sentimiento

En verdad te encuentras bien y ese maldito donde esta – decía mientras buscaba a Zafiro-

Si estoy bien como supiste que ...

Llegue al auditorio y una chica muy amable me reconoció y me dijo que habías venido a las oficinas cosa que se me hizo algo extraña y decidí alcanzarte

Gracias , tenía mucho miedo y ... Serena

Que pasa con ella

La dejamos sola y si Zafiro andaba por aquí eso quiere decir que

Que , Amy habla claro

Vamos al auditorio Serena esta en problemas – y sin más ni más tomo a Ziosite de la mano y corrieron al auditorio

Rei 

Hola preciosa como estas – un tipo con cara de punk que comenzó a molestar a Rei y a Jedite no le pareció –

No le hagas caso mejor vamos a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Rei mientras jalaba a Jedite del brazo, sabía que era muy agresivo cuando se enojaba y no era el lugar para armar un escándalo.

Jedite salió junto con Rei pero el sujeto los siguió hasta el jardín trasero

Preciosa deja a ese mequetrefe y ven con un verdadero hombre

Era más que obvio que el tipo estaba pasado en copas y quería hacer enojar a Jedite y lo estaba logrando. Rei ya no sabía como controlar a su esposo hasta que

Ay ...

Rei que tienes

Me duele

Cálmate , a ver vamos a esa banca – caminaron y ayudo a Rei a Sentarse- cálmate voy por un vaso con agua. Al intentar regresar al auditorio se topo con el tipo que los estaba molestando y al no dejarlo pasar le propino un golpe que lo noqueo, al poco rato regreso con el vaso con agua

Rei , amor estas bien

Si , gracias , pero ve nada mas como lo dejaste

No fue para tanto , solo que ya estaba muy pasado

Que te paso?

De repente el bebe se puso muy inquieto y me lastimo , Serena ...

Que , que pasa con Serena

Vamos algo horrible esta por ocurrir – Rei intentaba caminar pero el dolor no se le había pasado y le estaba costando trabajo caminar –

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SERENA 

Desde que las chicas la habían dejado sola y había llegado diamante habían pasado escasos 15 min. Y Diamante no tenía intenciones de irse así que:

Con ... tu permiso ... me retiro – decía Serena algo agitada mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla pues sintió un mareo –

Seren te encuentras bien – le dijo Diamante mientras sonreía con satisfacción y se acercaba a ella -

Claro ... fue solo un ... – pero Serena ya no termino la frase el aire le faltaba, comenzaba a ver borroso y la piernas ya no la sostenían por lo cual iba a caer al piso pero Diamante la sostuvo –

Cuidado mi amor permíteme ayudarte

Suéltame ...

En eso entra Zafiro

Que te paso – pregunto Diamante –

Me tope con el tal Ziosite y vienen para acá – en eso se acerca Esmeralda –

También mina y su novio ya no los pude entretener más

Serena oía cada palabra que decían pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado no podía sostenerse en pie , supo de inmediato que el refresco que le había ofrecido diamante tenía algún tipo de sedante y comprendió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento intentaba luchar pero ya no tenía fuerzas y las pocas que aún le quedaban las trataba de utilizar para escuchar lo que tramaban.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

No puedo más la cabeza me da de vueltas las fuerzas me abandonan , alcanzo a escuchar que no pueden entretenerlos más , siento como Diamante me toma en brazos y empieza a caminar siento una brisa de aire eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo del auditorio, de pronto se detiene y me baja pero me sostiene de la cintura por lo poco que siento estamos en un lugar con pasto pues se siente la humedad, escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos diciendo que ya llego, pero que ya llego quien , con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedan le digo que me suelte pero hace caso omiso a mi suplica y siento como las lagrimas caen de mis ojos me siento impotente, sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me aprietan a su cuerpo no puedo hacer nada para soltarme , alcanzo a oír una voz conocida e intento gritar pero los labios de Diamante evitan que salga algún sonido de mi garganta ya no puedo más mis ultimas fuerzas me han abandonado siento como si cayera en un abismo alcanzo a escuchar voces pero no las distingo son solo murmullos, mi último pensamiento es hacia Darien y mis últimas palabras son para Dios pidiéndole que me ayude.

PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO 

Diamante ahí esta

Ahora si mi amor, serás solo para mi nada nos podrá separar

Perfecto ya saben que hacer – Baja a Serena y la abraza con fuerza para simular que están platicando muy acaramelados, observa como de sus ojos comienza a salir lagrimas y al sentirla que quiere gritar le da un beso par callarla sabe que no tardara mucho en perder el conocimiento y sonríe al ver que su plan esta saliendo a la perfección –

PENSAMIENTOS DE DIAMANTE 

Por fin Serena será mía. Esta a punto de perder el conocimiento y en unos cuantos minutos estaremos muy lejos de aquí, se que al principio será algo difícil pero no dejare que sea de ese medicucho de cuarta

Adonde vas – Pregunta en tono burlón Zafiro que junto con Robert le impiden pasar -

Déjame pasar – dice Darien bastante molesto al ver que Diamante estaba abrazando a Serena y la besa –

Lo siento mucho pero Diamante está ocupado poniéndose de acuerdo con su novia pues en unos días se van de viaje y no puedes interrumpirlos

Con que su novia y se van de viaje pues no te creo

Si , así es no me digas que no sabías que son novios – Decía Zafiro mientras se acercaban el y Robert y lo hacían retroceder –

Pues no es cierto Serena es ... mi novia , así que déjenme pasar o no respondo - decía con un poco de duda a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe a Robert –

Robert le respondió el golpe pero Darien fue más rápido y sin dificultad se lo quito de encima pero Zafiro no lo dejó pasar propinándole un golpe en el estomago.

Te he dicho que no los molestes, además si ella fuera tu novia porque estaría en este momento con Diamante

Con toda la ira que Darien tenía no asimilaba y era muy cierto si era su novia porque estaba con otro además de estar abrazados. Su enojo era tal que después de recuperarse del golpe de Zafiro empezó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.

EN LA MESA DE LAS CHICAS 

Y serena

No se Mina

Donde esta Serena – decía Rei con desesperación –

Disculpen – hablo una cuarta voz – Están buscando a la chica Rubia

Si, la has visto – Pregunto Mina rogando porque hubiera ido al baño –

Claro, yo creo que se sentía mal porque se la llevo Diamante en brazos

Que – gritaba Mina algo histérica –

Gracias , Cristal – dijo Lita jalando a Mina a la salida -

No de que, pero que le pasa

Nada , nos vemos

Y así salieron Mina, Malachite y Lita del auditorio seguidos por Rei y Jedite, encontrándose a Amy y Ziosite que venían a toda prisa.

Y Serena

Se la llevo Diamante – contesto Lita -

Que? Pero a donde,- Decía Amy incrédula-

No lo se – dijo Lita mientras sus ojos se le rozaban -

Pero no llores Lita, esperen que es eso – decía Mina –

Parece una pelea – decía Ziosite mientras jalaba a Malachite al lugar del escándalo -

PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO 

Mira Mal es Darien y esta peleando con Zafiro vamos

Ok ,

Y así llegaron al lugar seguidos de las chicas y Jedite alcanzaron a escuchar las ultimas palabras de Darien

Bien ya entendí , así que dile a Serena que le deseo que sea muy feliz con Diamante

Darien hermano espera

Que quieres Amy – con cara de enojo, desilusión , tristeza su facciones demostraban mil y una emociones y a la vez ninguna –

A donde vas, espera estas lastimado – intentando acercarse a él que no se detenía –

No tengo nada ya déjame en paz me tengo que ir

Pero

No me digas nada , se que la vas a defender porque es tu amiga , pero yo la vi abrazada de diamante y se estaban besando

Pero no es lo que crees , por favor escúchame

No tengo , ni tiempo ni ganas – Darien hablaba con dolor con un profundo dolor que no quería que se le notara, pero con la insistencia de Amy su dolor se iba incrementado en enojo -

Es que me tienes que escuchar – dijo Amy encarándolo – Serena ...

No la dejo terminar pues en un arranque de ira intento darle un golpe que fue desviado por Ziosite que vio la escena y se acerco

Cálmate Darien no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte así déjanos explicar lo que esta sucediendo

Mira Ziosite mejor déjalo así me basto con lo vi

Darien ya no entendía razones estaba furioso, triste, enojado tenia un sin número de emociones encontradas y utilizo la salida del cobarde prefirió huir de la situación sin saber que el amor de su vida estaba en peligro uno muy grande.

Tanto Amy como sus amigos estaban entre la espada y la pared pero decidieron auxiliar a Serena pues era la que corría realmente peligro ya después hablarían con el

¿Qué pasara Diamante se saldrá con la suya?

¿Darien como reaccionara?

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 10** **MEMORIAS, PART 10, UN SER DESPRECIABLE**

12


	10. 10 un ser despreciable

**hola a todas aqui estoy de nuevo , Agradecimientos**

Sailor Alluminem Sirenpues si gusta pero no lo vayas a desfigurar lo necesito para la historia y si Darien se esta viendo bastante cobarde por no afrontar los problemas gracias por seguir este loco fic

serena tsukino chiba Pues tratatre de que no le haga nada aqui esta el capitulo espero te guste y recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdo y eso lo va a aprender Darien te lo aseguro

Starligt Sere es la heroina y proemto que no le va a pasar nada muy grave y si Darien merece sufrir y lo haremos

Aisha-ladimoon Sabes no mates a diamante porfa lo necesito como villano pero una buena leccion si se merece definitivamente y un hombre celoso no piensa

Nota: Aqui esta otro capitulo en donde conoceremos algo más de alguno de los personajes entre ellos diamante pero espero no quieran asesinarme por lo que hizo en aprte por eso es como es pero no es justificación. Espero este capitulo les guste y me mande sus valiosas opiniones

gracias por leer el fic y que la fuerza las acompañe

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**MEMORIAS, PART 10, UN SER DESPRECIABLE**

¿Qué pasara Diamante se saldrá con la suya?

¿Darien como reaccionara?

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar para bien de Serena pues tenía unos magníficos amigos

**CON DIAMANTE**

Pero para mala suerte de Diamante Jedite la hablo por teléfono a Neflyte y este le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar entonces fraguaron un plan para echarle a perder los planes a Diamante y cuando estaba a punto de irse con Serena en brazos se le apareció Neflyte

Espera , adonde vas

Eso a ti no te importa , aléjate de mi

Claro que me importa, así que déjala en paz o te va a pesar

Si claro como no y que es lo que vas a hacer

El nada, yo te voy a poner una demanda por intento de secuestro y el uso indebido de fármacos – decía Jedite acercándose –

Ja tu y cuantos más, tengo los mejores abogados y ...

Lo se y también mucho dinero pero mientras yo peleo con tus abogados tu estarás encerrado y sin derecho a fianza y tu reputación estará por lo suelos, que dirá tu Padre cuando se entere, además no dudo que Serena declare en tu contra.

Con esos argumentos sabía que llevaba las de perder ¿Qué hacer? era la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, además aunque quisiera una pelea ellos eran dos y el tenía las manos ocupadas así que en contra de sus ideales y con mucha rabia deposito a Serena en el piso y camino hacia el estacionamiento donde esmeralda lo estaba esperando.

Que paso?

Nada, conduce –ordeno Diamante –

Pero que ... – no termino la pregunta porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara –

Te dije que nada , cállate y conduce.

Esmeralda ya no dijo nada más de sus hermosos ojos salieron un par de lagrimas – sabía perfectamente que a diamante eso no le importaba era un ser cruel y despiadado que no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera él y a su mente llegó el recuerdo más doloroso que acabo con su vida.

FLASH BACK 

Estados Unidos

Diamante amor espera tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Que quieres que no ves estoy muy ocupado – Diamante se encontraba de muy mal humor desde hacia bastante tiempo o mejor dicho desde que Serena se había ido del país con su familia y no había conseguido saber a donde sin contar que su padre lo estaba presionando con algunas cuestiones de la empresa y además tenia que soportar que su padre se hubíera vuelto a casar y ya tenia una media hermana-

Si mi amor pero tengo algo muy, muy importante que debes saber – esmeralda era la novia en turno del tan popular Diamante Kraimer y su rostro reflejaba una enorme felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo y jalándolo suavemente hacia ella le dijo al oído- mi amor vas a ser pap�, estoy embarazada.

Que fue lo que dijiste – Diamante se puso aún más furioso de lo que estaba y tomo a esmeralda por el brazo y jalándola hasta llegar al los vestidores a tras de las canchas de basketball ya que a esa hora se encontraban totalmente solas – eres una ...- dándole una bofetada - como es que no te cuidaste , es más quien me asegura que es mío, si aceptaste estar conmigo como se que no estuviste con otro

Pero, pero Diamante como puedes dudar ... –de sus ojos salían lagrimas tanto de dolor por el golpe, de angustia por no entender la reacción de Diamante y de miedo, que pasaría ahora, en ese momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada – yo pensé que te alegraría la noticia y ...

Que ... por favor te lo dije muy claro tu eres solo un pasatiempo... – pensando unos minutos – cuanto tiempo tienes

Dos meses – esmeralda quería creer que esa pregunta era porque estaba cambiando de opinión pero no fue así –

Perfecto todavía puedes abortar averigua en que hospital y me avisas para darte el dinero

Esmeralda no reaccionaba se había quedado helada , como era posible que le pidiera eso ella no estaba dispuesta era su bebe y lo cuidaría hasta lo ultimo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir una presión muy fuerte sobre sus hombros

Te estoy hablando , vas a abortar y ya

No, no lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y si tu no lo quieres yo sí – diciendo esto dio media vuelta e intento alejarse pero Diamante le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza – suéltame me lastimas – su miedo creció hasta convertirse en pánico – por favor suéltame –

YA te dije que vas a abortar y eso es todo

No lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y lo voy a tener te guste o no – dijo muy firmemente y trato de soltarse pero al mirar los ojos de Diamante se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al desafiarlo pero ya era muy tarde ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias y su rostro mostraba terror como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona –

Ah si, con que me retas

No, Diamante yo ...

No pudo decir más Diamante la jalo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza para sujetarla por los hombros y aventarla contra la pared en la cual su frágil cuerpo reboto cayendo de rodillas.

Esmeralda estaba aturdida por el golpe y no reacciono hasta que sintió un golpe seco en su abdomen que provoco que la poca fuerza que tenía desapareciera y por instinto se encogió y abrazo a si misma. Sentía como su abdomen era pateado sin piedad y como su falda se humedecía de un liquido rojizo el dolor ya era tal que ya no sentía los golpes y con mucho dolor intentaba hablar

Por favor ... Diamante ... ya ... ya no por favor, perdóname, perdo ... name por favor - sus ojos seguían cerrados pero aún así lloraban con mucho dolor, miedo, tristeza angustia hasta que ya no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento pensando que moriría

Al día siguiente empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. No quería hablar con nadie, pero su madre sobretodo estaba ,muy preocupada. Pero su cansancio y dolor era tal que se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó nuevamente sus padres le explicaron que Diamante la había encontrado y llevado al hospital y que no se había movido de ahí.

No quería creer lo que escuchaba pero era cierto. Y lo más lamentable es que en cuanto Diamante se quedo solo con ella la amenazo que si decía algo de lo que había pasado sus padres la pagarían muy caro y que tendría que hacer todo cuanto el quisiera.

Esmeralda paso unos meses de infierno pues el doctor les informo tanto a ella como a Diamante que no podría embarazarse nunca sin darle más explicaciones, estaba destrozada y tuvo que pasar por todo eso ella sola sin contar que Diamante se vío obligado por su padre y los de ella a casarse para tapar las apariencias pero pocas personas se enteraron.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Esmeralda condujo sin decir nada más. A la salida de las instalaciones de la Universidad los estaban esperando Zafiro y Erick que de puro milagro habían escapado pues habían avisado a la vigilancia de la Universidad

Diamante era una persona prepotente, orgullosa, altanera y creía que todo se podía resolver con dinero mientras se alejaban de la universidad pensaba en que podía hacer para vengarse.

Nunca había aceptado el hecho de haber perdido a Serena y además había tardado mucho tiempo en localizarla sin contar que sus planes se le habían estropeado primero con la boda de su padre y después con la suya con esmeralda que en realidad solo era un tramite ya que su padre lo había obligado a responderle pero la realidad era que no la trataba como tal si no con desprecio y la tomaba a la hora que se le antojaba.

Por su parte Esmeralda no tenía el valor de alejarse de él pues la tenía amenazada con matar a sus padres si lo intentaba, Setsuna al ver la vida que llevaba esmeralda al lado de Diamante quiso ayudarla pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que al enterarse Diamante la amenazo como era su costumbre diciéndole que su hija Hotaru pagaría las consecuencias y a ella la mando al hospital y a su padre le dijo que la habían asaltado a lo que Setsuna solo corroboro la historia de Diamante.

EN EL AUTO DE DIAMANTE 

Y ahora que va a pasar – preguntaba Erick bastante asustado – ya no podremos regresar a la Universidad?

Claro que si – grito Zafiro – pero porque tu urgencia si ya terminamos

Como que porque mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren

No seas cobarde

No lo soy pero ...

Ya cállense los dos , que no ven que estoy pensando

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de la tensión que existía en el carro. Entonces Zafiro voltio a ver a Esmeralda y noto el golpe

Esmeralda que te ... –pero no acabo la frase pues Diamante lo fulminaba con la mirada –

Instantes después llegaron a su destino y Diamante entro furioso a su casa de campo y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y tras él entraron Zafiro que trataba de no lanzarse sobre el y golpearlo por maldito y erick que seguía preocupado de que se enteraran sus padres.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO:**

Amy, mina Ziosite y Malachite legaban corriendo mientras Neflyte tomaba a Serena en brazos y acercándose se arrodillo para que Amy la examinara. En esos momentos llegaba Lita con Rei que caminaba con mucha dificultad y le había informado que llamaron una ambulancia. Momentos después llego la ambulancia y llevaron a Serena al hospital estaba intoxicada por el sedante.

EN EL HOSPITAL Dr. Nishimura como esta Serena – pregunto Amy muy angustiada - 

Bien dentro de lo que cabe hay que ver como reacciona su organismo , por el momento va a dormir bastantes horas si gustan pueden retirarse y – pero fue interrumpido por Mina –

Gracias doctor pero yo me quedo es mi prima y no la voy a dejar sola

Mina Tiene razón es nuestra amiga y si no hay mucho problema yo también me quedo – puntualizo Rei –

Pero Rei amor en tu estado no es conveniente que – intento decir Jedite –

Nada me quedo y no quiero discutir – afirmo Rei –

Jedite sabía que no podía ganarle cuando Rei decía algo se hacía y no era conveniente llevarle la contra en su estado.

Por otro lado al Dr. Nishimura no le quedo otra que aceptar que se quedaran todos.

CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE 

En el bar Diamante se servía una copa.

Zafiro – gritaba Diamante –

Que paso – contesto Zafiro de muy mala gana –

Quiero saber donde demonios estaban

Cumpliendo tus ordenes donde más, dándole una lección al doctorcito

Espero que por lo menos eso lo hayan hecho bien ya que por sus culpa tuve que dejar a mi amada Serena

No se de hablas nosotros cumplimos tus ordenes al pie de la letra y sabes una cosa ya me voy estoy bastante cansado – estaba fastidiado de esa situación pero no podía safarse tan fácilmente estaba metido hasta el cuello en todos los asuntos de Diamante y además no quería dejar sola a esmeralda.

Como quieras y llévate a tu amigo el llorón

Zafiro no dijo más dio la media vuelta, sabía que Diamante se pondría borracho y no tenía ganas de soportarlo y se enfilo al establo ya que quería estar solo, quería pensar y desahogar toda su furia. Ya en el establo ensillo su caballo lo monto y corrió a galope, horas más tarde regreso exhausto.

Entro al establo y le quito la montura al caballo, lo cepillo y lo metió a su caballeriza.

Que buen caballo eres - decía Zafiro sacando un terrón de azúcar de la bolsa de piel que colgaba cerca de el en un poste - solo por eso toma te haz ganado un terrón de azúcar.

El animal relinchaba de gusto y con un movimiento de cabeza pedía otro terrón a lo cual Zafiro no podía negarse. El amaba a ese caballo ,era un andaluz negro como la noche y en realidad era su único amigo.

Zafiro salió del establo y con paso lento caminaba mientras pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir ahora que Diamante había perdido su oportunidad de recuperar a Serena.

Embebido en sus pensamientos caminó a su habitación, esta se encontraba en el segundo piso de la lujosa residencia de Diamante cuando llegando a la entrada principal escucho los gritos de Diamante y corrió hacia el bar en donde la escena que vio lo dejo perplejo.

En un pequeño sofá vio como Esmeralda caía de espaldas y Diamante que estaba ebrio se lanzaba sobre ella

Te estoy hablando he dicho que en este momento y ya sabes que no me importa si estas de humor o no – Diamante gritaba y en su poca lucidez jalo la blusa de Esmeralda arrancándole los botones , empezaba a besar y morder el cuerpo de su esposa salvajemente sin oír las suplicas de esta–

Por favor no, me lastimas, no me obligues – Decía esmeralda en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas que caían sin cesar, quería cubrirse pero sabía que si se resistía no le iría nada bien y sin poder hacer nada y con gran dolor en su alma cerro los ojos y dejo de resistirse.

Así es como debe de ser , recuerda que yo mando aquí – Feliz por su triunfo Diamante se dispuso a continuar cuando sintió como lo jalaban de la camisa -

Déjala en paz – Grito furioso Zafiro –

Como te atreves a meterte en lo que no te importa

Claro que me importa, es tu esposa y no tienes porque tratarla así

Yo la trato como se me venga en gana soy su dueño – decía Diamante tambaleándose mientras se acercaba tratando de golpear a Zafiro – Además ...

Además que, me vas a amenazar como a todos, inténtalo pero recuerda que tus amenazas no me dan miedo si yo caigo tu caes y si algo me pasa tu te hundes, así que llevemos la fiesta en paz

Estúpido – Diciendo esto último tomo las llaves de su carro y salió, a los pocos minutos se oyó el rechinar de las llantas

Esmeralda, preciosa estas bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a esmeralda –

Zafiro – Esmeralda no podía hablar por el miedo que tenía y solo atino a abrazarlo –

Preciosa no llores , te lastimo – pero al no recibir respuesta la separo de el para verla a los ojos- Esmeralda me escuchas

Esmeralda no reaccionaba , sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y al sentir las manos de Zafiro en sus hombros todo su ser se lleno de terror y soltándose bruscamente comenzó a gritar

No Diamante suéltame me lastimas , ya no por favor , ya no – con estas últimas palabras Se desmayo en los brazos de Zafiro –

PENSMIENTOS DE ZAFIRO Mi preciosa esmeralda, esto ya no puede seguir así no lo voy a permitir más. 

Con estos pensamientos tomo a esmeralda en brazos y la subió a su recamara

RECAMARA DE ESMERALDA 

Esmeralda empezaba a reaccionar y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a una de las esquinas de su habitación y se sentó en el piso abrazándose a si misma a lo cual Zafiro se acerco lentamente mientras hablaba con dulzura.

Esmeralda, preciosa soy yo Zafiro, me oyes – mientras se hincaba frente a ella -

Esmeralda levanto la vista y vio esos ojos amables que la hacían sentirse amada y protegida

Zafiro, donde estoy

En tu recamara preciosa

Y diamante, si te ve aquí se va a disgustar mucho y ...

Shhhhhhhh, no digas nada, él no está salió en su carro y seguro que llega mañana a medio día , por lo pronto tienes que descansar ,vamos

No me puedo levantar me duele mucho la pierna ,me pegue cuando me aventó al sofá ...

No te preocupes – la tomo en brazos y la deposito en su cama – toma ponte esto –dijo sacando una pijama del cajón –

Gracias – esmeralda estaba adolorida así que se movía con dificultad –

Permíteme preciosa, - mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa de pijama –

La suave sensación que le producía la cercanía de Zafiro provoco que el dolor tanto físico como emocional desapareciera momentaneamente. Instintivamente ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso que se prolongo por unos instantes hasta que se separaron para verse a los ojos.

Esmeralda ...

Zafiro ...

Ninguno sabía por donde empezar , tenían y querían decirse tantas cosas.

Solo déjame decirte que te amo Esmeralda y que voy hacer hasta lo imposible por librarte de Diamante

Zafiro ... yo no creí que tu sintieras algo por mi

Si desde que te conozco y no sabes la rabia que me dio cuando supe que eras su esposa pensé en el suicidio pero cuando vi como te trataba decidí que lo mejor era cuidarte y amarte desde lejos.

Zafiro yo también te amo pero no quiero que Diamante te haga daño no lo soportaría, sería mi muerte si te pasara algo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más sus labios se volvieron a acercar pero esta vez en un beso lleno de pasión. Zafiro comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza y ternura la cintura de esmeralda a lo que ella respondió poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Zafiro. Los minutos se volvieron intensos y ninguno de los dos deseaba que estos terminaran.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la calidez del momento, por la pasión que los desbordaba uniéndose en un solo ser. Ya no les importaba el hecho de que Diamante existiera y que en cualquier momento llegará. Ambos se necesitaban tanto o más como el aire para vivir.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN EL HOSPITAL 

Rei estaba sumamente cansada pero para su suerte Lei Li entro en el turno de en la noche y como las conocía a todas y se llevaba bien con ellas paso a Rei a un privada para que descansara un poco.

Amy era la más afectada en todo esto su hermano trato de pegarle y no quiso escucharla como siempre lo había hecho, su mejor amiga su hermana casi era secuestrada estaba un profundo estado de shock y Ziosite no sabía que hacer.

Por otro lado Mina y Lita se sentían culpables de haber convencido a Serena de que fuera cuando no deseaba hacerlo y de haberla dejado sola.

CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE 

Por la mañana Zafiro se despertó muy temprano analizo la situación en la que se encontraban pero la realidad era algo que no le importaba, él estaba con la mujer a la que amaba y el solo hecho de sentirla suya le daba ánimos hasta para desafiar a Diamante.

En realidad era un sueño tonto porque al desafiar a Diamante la que saldría perdiendo sería Esmeralda.

PENSAMIENTOS DE ZAFIRO 

No puedo decirle que amo a Esmeralda ni puedo desafiarlo, tendré que aguantarme un poco más por mi querida Esmeralda. Es tan hermosa. Pero por ahora me tengo que ir no vaya a ser que Diamante llegue. Esa obsesión está acabando con él. Es un estupido no valora lo que tiene

Lentamente se levanto procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Esmeralda y busco su ropa para vestirse y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Zafiro espera – decía esmeralda mientras se incorporaba –

Descansa amor no te fatigues

Pero ... no quiero que te vayas , tengo mucho miedo de Diamante

Te digo un secreto diamante no te va a volver a lastimar eso te lo juro

Pero que vas a hacer, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te pueda hacer

Confías en mi?

Claro pero ...

Nada de peros, confía en mí – dijo muy firmemente Zafiro mostrando su mejor sonrisa – pero el momento me tengo que ir preciosa, cualquier cosa estoy en el piso de bajo, no dudes en llamarme.

No permitió que Esmeralda dijera algo más le dio un beso apasionado y salió de su habitación.

Horas más tarde Esmeralda se sentía un poco mejor pero el miedo que le tenía a Diamante era insuperable de un momento a otro. Se levanto y se dio un baño para relajarse. Al acercarse a su tocador encontró una carta dirigida a ella y un chocolate inmediatamente la abrió y se dio cuenta de era la letra de Zafiro y se dispuso a leerla.

**Para mi adorada esmeralda:**

**No soy bueno escribiendo no es lo mío pero quiero dedicarte la siguiente canción , espero te guste:**

**Desde que llegaste no me quema el frío**

**Me hierve la sangre oigo mis latidos**

**Desde que llegaste ser feliz es mi vicio**

**Contemplar la luna mi mejor oficio**

**No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube de aventurero**

**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero**

**cuanto te quiero**

**Desde que llegaste nada esta prohibido**

**Se marcho la duda me abrazo un suspiro**

**Desde que llegaste no hay mejor motivo**

**Para despertarme pa sentirme vivo**

**No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube de aventurero**

**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero**

**cuanto te quiero cuanto te quiero**

**Además deseo que confíes en mí**

**TE AMO ESMERALDA**

**ZAFIRO**

Esmeralda estaba emocionada y lloraba de alegría y realmente esperaba que todo eso cambiara por su bien y el de todos. Y en sus pensamientos más profundos felicitaba a Serena por haberse alejado de Diamante.

El resto del día paso tranquilo ya que Diamante llego a medio día con resaca por la borrachera y se encerró en su cuarto sin querer ser molestado.

EN EL HOSPITAL A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

Las horas se le habían hecho interminables a Amy.

Por fin Serena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital algo confundida se bajo de la cama pero las fuerzas aun no le regresaban completamente y movió una charola que había a un lado haciendo que Amy despertará.

Sery estas bien , ten cuidado

Amy ... que paso, como llegue aquí ... y

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**MEMORIAS, PART 11, A D I O S?**

14


	11. 11 ADIOS

**Hola a todas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. En verdad se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Sé que el fic ha estado bastante triste los últimos capítulos, pero recordemos que no se valora lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Y eso es algo que tiene que aprender mi amado Darien por otro lado alguien siempre sufre más que el otro. Pero prometo que todo se va a arreglar.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste esta triste y se siente feo que te digan adiós "lo se "**

**Ahora contesto los reviews**

**AnnitaChibaKou Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo algo bueno paso en el y realmente Zafiro no es mala persona pero tiene que fingir con tal de estar cerca de esmeralda. Espero que este capitulo te guste es algo triste. Cuidate**

**serena tsukino chiba bueno amiguita en esta capitulo no va a salir Diamante va a ser simplemente Serena&Darien . Va a estar algo triste pero Darien tiene que aceptar su error , pero tratare de hacerlos felices , Cuidate **

**Starligt Va a tardar un poco darse cuenta de su error pero lo hará no te preocupes para eso son los amigos . Cuidaté**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren pues el final de Diamante non lo se aún poro loco sería una buena opción, además Zafiro y Esmeralda hacen muy bonita pareja , gracias por leer este loco fic**

**Aisha-ladimoon Hola amiguita si realmente no iba a permitir que Diamante se saliera con la suya , Esmeralda es una buena persona pero no tuvo buena suerte y le toco eso loco como esposo lo bueno es que cuenta con Zafiro y a Darien le va acostar trabajo aceptar su error**

**Espero les guste esta capitulo esta triste pero va a ir mejorando se los prometo los haré felices a Serena y a Darien esta pareja me encanta en verdad. No se enojen prometo que Diamante no va a hacer de las suyas por un rato. Espero disfruten el capitulo y espero sus comentarios**

**QUE LA FUERZA LAS ACOMPAÑE**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**MEMORIAS, PART 11, A D I O S **

EN EL HOSPITAL A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

Las horas se le habían hecho interminables a Amy.

Por fin Serena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital algo confundida se bajo de la cama pero las fuerzas aun no le regresaban completamente y movió una charola que había a un lado haciendo que Amy despertará.

Sery estas bien , ten cuidado

Amy ... que paso, como llegue aquí ... y

Ziosite –grito Amy –

Que paso ... Serena ten cuidado

Me tengo que ir

Pero Sery aun no estas bien,

Con todo el alboroto Lei li entro junto con Mina, Lita, Rei, Malachite, Neflyte y Jedite.

Sery pequeña quédate tranquila , voy a revisar tus signos.

No... Lei li ya me tengo que ir

Pues no, usted se queda y no hay más o llamo al doctor Nishimura –decía Lei li muy enérgicamente –

Pero ...

Serena no tuvo más remedia que tranquilizarse por varias razones una de ellas era que no se sentía bien, la otra estaban todos sus amigos y no la dejarían salir tan fácilmente y por último no se atrevía a desobedecer a Lei Li ya que la admiraba mucho y era su amiga.

Serena estaba muy alterada así que Lei Li le dio por orden del doctor Nishimura un tranquilizante.

POR LA TARDE 

Amy tienes que ir a descansar

No gracias Ziosite, me voy a quedar con Serena.

Amy por favor... me acaba de llamar tu mamá y le dije que andabas con Serena en el centro comercial, no me gusta mentirle

Te entiendo pero es mi mejor amiga, lo entiendes verdad

Si pequeña pero tu también me preocupas, no has dormido y

Pero ... entiende y si Diamante regresa junto con Zafiro

Vamos a poner varios puntos en claro. Número uno Serena no esta sola y no creo que Diamante se atreva e a venir aquí, dos tienes que descansar y comer por las buenas y tres no voy a permitir que se te acerque Zafiro por ningún motivo. Y solo voy a permitir que te quedes si vamos a que comas algo – al ver que Amy intentaba negarse – no acepto una negativa sabes perfectamente bien que soy muy tranquilo así que no quiero que me veas enojado Ok

Con esa clase de argumentos Amy no pudo negarse pero para su calma cuando salían de la habitación de serena llegaban Mina y Lita así que Amy se fue más tranquila .Cuando Amy y Ziosite regresaron Mina y Lita estaban fuera de la habitación de Serena

Lita que voy a hacer me llamo mi tía Ikuko, que si no sabía donde estaba Serena

Y que fue lo que le dijiste

Que estaba con Amy de compras, pero no se si hice bien o no

Te entiendo pero que vamos a hacer

Hay que esperar a que Serena este más tranquila – puntualizo Amy – para hablar con ella

Me parece bien, en este momento la esta revisando el doctor Nishimura - decía Mina con muy poco animo –

En eso sale el Dr. Nishimura

Doctor como esta Serena

Bien Amy en un rato más podrá irse pero creo que es conveniente avisar a sus padres

Lo entiendo yo lo haré y con respecto a Serena

Aquí están la indicaciones entre otros cosas debe tener mucho reposo, tomar mucha leche, evitar esfuerzos y además necesito revisarla en una semana, en unos minutos más Lei Li les dará su hoja de salida  
Gracias Doctor.  
Por cierto Amy hoy no he visto al Dr. Chiba sabes algo de él  
No Doctor  
Se me hace raro que no este aquí , bueno en fin las dejo porque tengo más pacientes, con permiso Mina fue con Lei li por el pase de salida de Serena, Ziosite por el auto , Lita a avisarles a los que faltaban que Habían dado de alta a Serena y Amy entro a la habitación 

Sery ... que tienes , porque lloras – decía Amy mientras observaba a Serena –

Mande ... – trato Serena de disimular sus lagrimas- OH perdón Amy que decias

Serena no llores por favor, te puedo ayudar en algo

Amy, yo... – tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar – lo he perdido, Diamante se salió con la suya

No ... digas eso, mi hermano no es tonto y sabe que no fue cierto además

No Amy, en mi inconciencia alcance a escuchar la voz de Darien cuando Diamante me sacaba del auditorio trate de empujarlo cuando me abrazo pero no pude, intente gritar pero ... – empezó a llorar desesperadamente – no me lo permitió le suplique que me soltará pero hizo todo lo contrario

FLASH BACK 

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedan le digo que me suelte pero hace caso omiso a mi suplica y siento como las lagrimas caen de mis ojos me siento impotente, sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me aprietan a su cuerpo no puedo hacer nada para soltarme , alcanzo a oír una voz conocida e intento gritar pero los labios de Diamante evitan que salga algún sonido de mi garganta

Ahora si mi amor, serás solo para mi nada nos podrá separar – Dijo diamante –

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Se que todo ha terminado pero aún así quiero verlo, necesito hablar con él .

Trato de entenderte pero lo primero es que te recuperes y lo dejes pensar un poco en lo que paso, bueno es que

Te entiendo Amy, es tu hermano y no te gusta verlo sufrir

No malentiendas yo estoy de tu lado porque se lo que paso y cuentas con todo mi apoyo además Darien , se enojo conmigo tuvimos un disgusto y... – Amy trato de no llorar –

Amy, lo siento y fue por mi culpa yo ...

No, Sery no es así, el estaba muy alterado por toda la situación ., así que no te culpes

En eso entran a la habitación Lita, Mina y Lei Li. Serena seca sus ojos y las recibe con su habitual sonrisa

Serena como estas prima , nos diste un buen susto

Si, es cierto Mina tiene razón, la próxima vez no te vamos a dejar tomar tanto entiendes.

Ups. Perdón chicas no lo vuelvo a hacer – dice serena cerrándoles el ojo y sacando la lengua.

Eso espero, pero la prox. vez que lo hagas nos invitas verdad Amy

No chicas como creen yo no tomo, tu como vez Li

Pues ustedes nada más me avisan

En un instante las cuatro estaban muertas de la risa, Serena fingía pues sabía que sus amigas solo querían darle ánimos. Instantes después Salieron las 4 del hospital y ya las estaba esperando Ziosite con el auto quien tenía como 15 min. Esperándolas. Al poco rato llegaron a casa de Amy aunque se negaban rotundamente a llevar a Serena ahí nos le quedo de otra. Insistía en que tenía que recoger unas cosas que necesitaba.

Mamá ya llegamos

Amy, serena por dios ¿porque no me avisan de sus movimientos? Ya están igual que Darien tampoco vino a dormir. ¿Creen que es muy gracioso tenerme con esta angustia?

Perdón Señora fue mi culpa – decía Serena bastante afligida – yo ... convencí a Amy y ... , este bueno

Al ver el nerviosismo de Serena la mamá de Amy tomo cartas en el asunto

Esta bien hija pero no lo vuelvan a hacer , me tenían muy preocupada, quedo claro

Entendido – contestaron Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo –

Serena llamo a su casa para avisar que estaba en casa de Amy y que llegaría más tarde, después de escuchar a el discurso que bien merecido tenía según ella se puso a platicar con las chicas.

Serena debes descansar

Pero Mina, me siento bien

No Serena, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella – al ver que serena intentaba reclamar Lita se puso muy seria y argumento – oh te voy a tener que llevar a la fuerza a tu recamara

Yo que tu obedecía Lita es muy capaz y ... – pero no termino de hablar porque Lita la interrumpió –

Tu también Amy a tu recamara

Pero , yo porque - decía la aludida mientras Serena observaba sin entender –

No preguntes el porque tu lo sabes perfectamente y antes de que preguntes – le decía a Serena – se la paso toda la noche cuidándote así que las dos a descansar.

Sin poder objetar nada Amy y Serena se despidieron de Lita y Mina y subieron a sus recamaras. Amy opto por darse un baño y Serena estaba desesperada ansiaba oir entrar a Darien y poder hablar con el, pero la espera se le hizo una eternidad . Horas más tarde Serena se dio por vencida y anuncio que se iba a su casa para descansar.

Amy ya me tengo que ir

Claro Serena... nos vemos mañana?

Desde luego Amy ,nos ponemos de acuerdo – le decía serena con una fingida sonrisa –

Se despidió de la mamá de Amy pero al cruzar la puerta principal sus ojos vieron lo que tanto añora , lo vio a el ahí entrando a su casa , cabizbajo y con su rostro sombrío el cual cambio al verla volviéndose frío e inexpresivo.

Darien ... puedo hablar contigo

Claro que se te ofrece – dijo en tono cortante –

Necesito decirte , hablarte de lo que paso el viernes en el baile y...

Pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Darien que trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

De que quieres hablar ... que me vas a decir que Diamante te beso y abrazo a la fuerza yo no te vi oponer resistencia alguna

Darien por favor , dame una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso , no es lo que piensas

La verdad no me interesa una explicación y sabes porque , porque con lo que vi me basto por eso, además te conviene más un tipo como el que te de todo lo que quieras y necesites y no un medicucho como yo según me lo puntualizo, el mismo

Pero, pero ... que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando – decía Serena mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a salir – entiende que eso a mi no me importa

Si te importa o no, me da igual y la verdad es que ya no quiero discutir sobre algo que no tiene relevancia , espero que sean felices juntos en el extranjero y un favor no vuelvas a buscarme pues creo que ya jugaste bastante conmigo y en verdad – Darien sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se le destrozaba el corazón - espero que te hayas divertido

Yo no jugué contigo en verdad me importas y mucho yo ... escúchame por favor – Las lagrimas luchaban por salir pero Serena las contuvo bastante bien – Darien ...

Lo siento, pero si me permites se me hace tarde porque salgo de viaje y necesito arreglar mi equipaje y ...

Pero y nuestros planes, la boda , nuestros sueños

Pues no se ocúpalos para ... casarte con el , no se ni me importa – Darien se mordía los labios ya quería terminar la discusión pues sabía que no podía estar un minuto más sin acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos, quería correr a su lado para hablar de lo que había pasado abrazarla pero su orgullo se impuso a su dolor y ansiedad y tomando un poco de aire continuo – Otra cosa ya para terminar me gustaría que no vinieras más a mi casa pues me sentiría incomodo - empezando a caminar hacia la entrada pero antes de cruzar la entrada principal dijo en un tono muy frío – por cierto si yo te conocí ni me acuerdo, adiós.

Darien camino con paso firme hacia la entrada principal y Serena se quedo pálida y con la mirada perdida cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle

Dos personas, dos almas, separadas por un mal entendido que provoca un solo dolor.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

**MEMORIAS, PART 12 PESADILLA **

9


	12. 12 Pesadilla

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews me ayudan mucho y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo este loco fic. Espero pasen una bonita semana santa en compañía de sus seres queridos. Cuídense todas**

**El siguiente capitulo tambien esta triste pues cuando pierdes a alguien importante el mundo se te viene abajo. Espero les guste y me den su opinión . la situación se va a ir arreglando poco a poco se **

**Esto va a mejorar se los prometo.**

**Y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**QUE LA FUERZA LAS ACOMPAÑE**

**Aisha-ladimoon Claro amiguita la verdad se sabe tarde o temprano y Darien lo va a entender aunque de una forma muy dolorosa **

**Mystical Selene Reaccionara te lo aseguro yo no separaría a esta parejita por nada pero Darien va sentir que el mundo se le acaba**

**Starligt definitivamente es un tonto pero sus amigos lo haran entrar en razón **

**Sailor Alluminem Siren con respecto a lo de diamante sería muy buena idea lo tomae en cuenta eso de la tortura y por otro lado no es por defender a Darien pero cuando no enojamos o nos sentimos heridos nuestro cerebro no funciona, pero reaccionara **

**AnnitaChibaKou es cierto cuando una pareja rompe siempre alguien sale perdiendo o sufre más, en cuanto a esmeralda y zafiro les daremos algo de felicidad **

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

**MEMORIAS, PART 12, PESADILLA **

Darien camino con paso firme hacia la entrada principal y Serena se quedo pálida y con la mirada perdida cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle

Dos personas, dos almas separadas por un mal entendido que provoca un solo dolor.

Darien abrió la puerta y entro sin mirar atrás cerro la puerta tras de sí y con paso firme camino a las escaleras subiendo por ellas hasta su recamara, en la cual entro y sin importarle nada se dejo caer de rodillas , con las mano en la cara y sin poder contener más su dolor dejó que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Serena, princesa porque si yo te amo, no podré vivir sin ti . En verdad ... te amo.

En la entrada principal Serena se quedo inmóvil no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que nunca la había conocido

HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN 

Estuvo un momento más así hincado con los ojos cerrados hasta que tomo aire y se levanto. Con el corazón destrozado tomo una maleta y comenzó a llenarla aventaba la ropa sin más ni más a pesar de que era muy pulcro y cuidadoso no le importo que esta se arrugara.

En realidad ya no le importaba nada necesitaba alejarse de su casa, necesitaba olvidar, alejarse de todo y de todos. Pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba ella la dueña de su corazón y su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez "Serena yo te amo"¿porque jugaste conmigo Porque?

En esos momentos en la entrada principal de la casa de los Chiba

Serena? Que pasa te ocurre algo? Serena – decía Amy moviendo a Serena para que reaccionara

Mande ... Perdón Amy estaba algo distraida y no te oí – decía Serena controlando sus lagrimas y dando su mejor sonrisa

Te preguntaba si paso algo

No, nada porque

Pues porque me habías dicho que ya te ibas y ...

A eso es que ... – Que le diría a su amiga no le podía decir lo que había pasado con Darien hace algunos minutos después de todo era su hermano y sabía lo mucho que lo quería – Me quede pensando en Darien en lo mucho que lo amo y que necesito hablar con el y que es lo que voy a decirle pero ya me voy porque se hace tarde, bueno no pero tengo mucho sueño – serena trato de reír y cerrándole un ojo a Amy se encamino a la salida.

Era más que obvio que Amy no le creía porque había oído el carro de Darien, pero no la iba a forzar a hablar de ello , además no sabía con certeza si se habían encontrado o no. En eso salió la mamá de Amy

Serena hija sigues aquí que bueno porque mira se me olvido darte esto – extendiéndole un plato con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate- para que te lo cenes con tu familia

Muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado

Ya sabes que no es molestia , es mas te acompañamos porque nosotras también vamos de salida

Claro , vamos – Decía Serena tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía en su corazón y las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y aún más al sentir esa mirada tan conocida para ella desde la recamara de Darien.

Sin voltear atrás camino junto Amy y su mamá hasta la esquina en donde se despidieron.

Bueno nos vemos Amy, Señora – decía Serena con su habitual sonrisa –

Si hasta mañana , recuerda que prometiste que irías conmigo a esa exposición de libros

Es cierto Amy, gracias por recordármelo.

Y así sin más ni más Serena doblo en la esquina y en cuanto se sintió sola comenzó a llorar en silencio sintiendo como sus lagrimas salían una por uno de sus hermosos ojos azules con un enorme dolor

CASA DE ANDREW 

Darien hermano que tienes

Andrew quiero pedirte alojamiento

Claro pero ... ¿Se puede saber que paso?

Serena, ella ... decidió irse con Diamante

Que, no lo puedo creer, ella te lo dijo

No, pero yo los vi abrazados afuera del auditorio de la Universidad , además Zafiro me lo confirmo y ...

A ver vamos por partes. Uno tu no ibas a ir a la cena baile Ok – Darien asintió – Bueno y que hacías allí

Bueno una chica fue a mi casa y me entrego esta carta

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

Pero hermano disculpa que te lo diga esta carta era una trampa hasta un niño lo habría adivinado.

Lo se Andrew pero , no pude contener mi enojo y frustración y tuve que ir y ... bueno ya sabes lo demás

Si lo se, pero entiende una cosa el orgullo no lleva nada bueno. Tu la amas y le estas dejando el camino libre a ese estúpido.

Si pero ellos

Ellos que Darien , no me convences. – decía Andrew exasperado por la actitud de su amigo – Como tu amigo que me considero y Por ultimo te voy a dar un consejo Ve y habla con ella no la pierdas así como así, escucha su versión de los hechos yo estoy seguro que hay más de lo que viste.

Andrew salió del cuarto de visitas que le había ofrecido a Darien para que se quedara, dejándolo solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

La tarde paso rápidamente llegando la noche, Darien se propuso dormir pero le fue más que imposible al cerrar los ojos solo veía la escena donde Diamante abrazaba y besaba a Serena , su Serena como le seguía llamando.. Sin poder conciliar el sueño se preguntaba si su orgullo era más que su amor por ella. Que pasaría cuando el sol volviera a salir por el horizonte.

La ansiada mañana llego al fin con un hermoso sol saliendo por el horizonte . Al ser domingo la gente se levantaba y poco mas tarde de lo normal en su día de descanso.

Para Darien la noche había sido una real tortura no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en las palabras de Andrew que en realidad tenía mucha razón , pero su orgullo era bastante grande como doblegarlo así como así. Se levanto se dio un baño pero no se rasuró y no salió de la habitación en todo el día ni siquiera para comer. Andrew fue a buscarlo para que fueran a caminar pero Darien rechazo su oferta comentándole que tenía algunos expedientes que revisar para el día siguiente. Andrew entendió y no insistió más pero su preocupación era mucha Darien estaba mal.

Por otro lado Serena tampoco había pasado muy buena noche pues desde que llego y se encerró en su habitación no había dejado de llorar, intentaba contenerse pero era más que inútil las lagrimas salían sin más ni mas. Como a la 10 de la mañana la señora Ikuko toco a su puerta

Serena hija puedo pasar,

Claro adelante – grito Serena desde la regadera -

Estas bien – dijo la Señora bastante preocupada –

Claro Mami porque

Pues porque no bajaste a desayunar eso si es raro

No lo que pasa es que voy a ir a desayunar con Amy en un rato y creo que estoy subiendo de peso – trato de decir muy animada y controlando sus lagrimas –

Gorda? tu gorda quien te dijo semejante cosa. Pero en fin. Voy a salir con tu padre te dejo en La mesa un vaso de jugo te lo tomas, te diviertes con Amy .

Si mamá – decía Serena mientras salía de tomar un baño y enredaba su largo y rubio cabello en una toalla –

No me sigas la corriente niña

Claro que no y si estoy gorda ve nada más – dijo serena mostrando según ella sus mejillas

Hay Serena no tienes remedio, bueno me voy porque tu padre me esta esperando, en verdad te sientes bien te vez algo rara, hummmmm, creo que si tienen razón estas engordando

Mamá – dijo Serena con un gota en la cabeza – de lado de quien estas – trataba de ser la misma no iba a preocupar a su mamá inútilmente así que puso cara de enojada –

Ok , ok ya me voy me saludas a Amy y Darien – diciendo esto último salío de la habitación –

Al quedarse sola serena Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cuando sonó el teléfono y limpiándose las lagrimas contesto

Casa de la familia Tsukino 

Serena soy yo Mina

Mina, hola como estas

Bien prima , hablo para pasar por ti , recuerdas que quedamos de vernos con Amy en el centro comercial – decía una mina muy emocionada –

No es necesario las puedo ver haya

Entonces es cierto lo que dice Haruka- comento Mina con un tono de tristeza –

Haruka que dice

Que ella es tu prima consentida

Eso no es cierto, sabes que te quiero mucho – con resignación – esta bien aquí te espero

Gracias, tu si eres mi prima favorita

Mina – contesto serena con un gota en la cabeza – aquí te espero ok

Ok ,no tardo.

CASA DE MINA 

Que te dijo – cometo lita muy intrigada -

Que pase por ella, que bueno que nos hablo Amy a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido

Eso es cierto a mi tampoco y que te dijo

Bueno pues que...

FLASH BACK 

Mina, habla Amy

Hola Amy que paso

Quiero ver si puedes pasar por serena mañana a su casa, vez que quedamos de vernos

Si claro pero le paso algo? - decía muy preocupada –

Bien , bien no lo se pero ayer antes de irse estoy segura de que hablo con Darien aunque ella dice que no.

Pero si dice que no pues yo le creo

No mina antes de que se fuera Darien llego y yo vi cuando entro el a su recamara y azoto la puerta y alcance a oír unos sollozos y cuando salíamos mi mamá y yo nos encontramos a Serena con la mirad triste y perdida. Y yo no la he visto llorar para nada .

Y porque no le preguntaste - empezaba mina a desesperarse –

Claro que lo hice pero me dijo que todo estaba bien que no me preocupara.

Que vamos a hacer Amy

Yo propongo que no la dejemos estar sola para que no se deprima. Se que tenemos cosas que hacer pero ella no nos abandono.

Y Darien que dice – preguntaba mina -

Se fue de la casa , según a un curso pero no le creo

Yo tampoco. Bueno entonces así quedamos yo voy por Serena.

Me parece bien y por favor coméntale a Lita y a Rei

Ok, nos vemos Amy

Nos vemos Mina.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Ya basta de platica se nos hace tarde.

Si vamonos.

Minutos después llegaban a casa de Serena.

Hola Serena, prima como estas – decía mina se c9olgaba del cuello de Serena –

Bien mina pero me esta ahorcando

Si Mina no seas tan efusiva - decía Lita con una gota en la cabeza –

Lo siento – dijo mina muy afligida –

Esta bien Mina ya vamonos – decía Serena tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa –

Las cuatro fuero llegaron a la exposición de libros y posteriormente llevaron a Serena a comer.

Vamos Sere que tienes, animo

Si Serena Mina tiene razón anímate no nos gusta verte así

Por favor Serena, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

Pero chicas estoy bien. Solo que no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy.

Eso es justamente lo que nos preocupa, tu eres de muy buen comer

Hay mina - decían todas con un gran gota en la cabeza –

Lo siento.

La tarde paso rápido y por más que trataron de que Serena se desahogara no lo consiguieron ella insistía en que estaba bien aunque sus ojos mostraban una enorme tristeza y se veían cristalinos .

Por la noche Serena llego a su casa y al encontrarla sola subió a su recamara se sentó en su cama , abrazo un conejo de peluche que tenía sobre ella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

1 SEMANA DESPUES CASA DE SERENA PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Darien, yo te amo, porque no has querido escucharme, - las lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos azules - no se lo que te haya dicho diamante, pero juro que no es cierto , Darien por favor no puedo, ya no puedo, en verdad no se , en serio no se que hayas visto pero yo te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti, ya no quiero, no soporto tu ausencia , después de ti no hay nada , solo dolor y soledad .

Serena se levanto y camino al baño donde se paro frente al espejo y al mirar su rostro se dijo a si mismo mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro

Vete nada más – Se recriminaba ella sola frente al espejo - como estas , no puede ser posible , eres una pobre idiota, si eso es lo que eres una pobre estúpida que vivió un sueño. No confió en ti , realmente ¿te amaba como lo prodiga por todos lados?. Ya no debes llorar no más. –Y en un grito desesperado –

Darien TE AMO y ya no puedo con esto – diciendo esto último se dejo caer de rodillas – Darien vuelve.

CASA DE ANDREW 

Darien no vas a ir a trabajar – pregunto Andrew desde la puerta -

Si Andrew , pero tengo el turno de en la noche , gracias – salía Darien de la habitación –

No hay de que ven vamos a desayunar

No, no tengo hambre además voy a comprar unos libros que necesito nos vemos más tardé, me saludas a rita y buen provecho – así Darien tomo su chamarra y salió de la casa de Andrew

Andrew entro a la sala y marco algunos números telefónicos una hora después llamaban a la puerta.

Hola Andrew que pasa, ya localizaste a Darien

Si Nel el esta aquí en mi casa pero esta mal muy mal

Y porque no nos habías dicho – comento algo molesto Malachite –

Si, porque hemos estado buscándolo todo este tiempo y el aquí muy campante – confirmo Jedite –

Ahora que lo vea me las va a pagar, hacerle eso a su hermana , esta preocupadísima – expreso Ziosite –

Con calma, amigos lo que pasa es que Darien me pidió que no dijera nada, pero no esta bien tiene varios casi sin comer y ha estado fumando y tomando, el cree que no me he dado cuenta y ya trate de hablar con el pero insiste en que esta bien

Y lo que tu quieres – termino de decir Jedite dirigiéndose a Andrew - es que hablemos todos con él o me equivoco –

Así es , se esta haciendo un mal el solo.

Y donde esta el susodicho

Salió dijo que regresaba en una hora o sea que ya no tarda Neflyte

Esto no le va a gustar nada de nada, no creen

Pues si Malachite pero es nuestro amigo.

**15 minutos después se oía el timbre de la casa y rita fue a abrir.**

Darien te sientes bien – comento rita con cara de preocupación - 

Si Rita muchas gracias solo fue una mala noche – trato de sonreír –

Bueno si tu lo dices, oye Andrew quiere verte, esta en la sala - dijo caminando a la salida – podrías avisarle que voy por leche para el bebe –

Si claro, vete con cuidado – con ese ultimo comentario camino a la sala – Andrew , dice Rita que ... – se quedo callado al ver a sus amigos ahí

Que dijo

Que iba a la tienda, bueno los dejo – dio media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse pero Jedite lo detuvo –

No Darien espera , hemos venido porque no preocupas , hermano

Si es verdad – puntualizo Ziosite

Pero ...- Darien no sabía que decir – yo no me he portado nada bien con ustedes y menos contigo Ziosite , fui muy grosero el día del baile .

Realmente eso no importa ya , lo que importa es saber como estas , mírate por dios si Amy o tu mamá te vieran así seguro se preocuparían. Reacciona por favor

Es que ... – sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento – no puedo vivir sabiéndola lejos de mi , en verdad esto me afecto demasiado Ziosite

Pero eso tiene solución no seas orgulloso , eso no conduce a nada bueno te lo digo yo, recuerdas el pleito que tuve con lita – comento Neflyte – en parte mi orgullo de hombre no la dejaba concursar y no quería que se lastimar y por poco y la pierdo

Si hombre , habla con ella , recuerdas el problema con mina que mal interpreto lo que vio a la salida de ese restaurante, me costo un golpe de la tal Haruka, inténtalo ella lo vale , la esta pasando tan mal o más que tú según me dijo Mina, tienen varios días de no verla, se sale temprano de su casa y regresa muy tarde, Mina esta muy preocupada pero no quieren involucrar a la Sra. Ikuko – afirmo Malachite

No te podemos obligar , pero creo, bueno creemos que estas cometiendo el más grave error de tu vida y todo por alguien que no vale la pena. No puedes dar un veredicto sin antes tener pruebas, testigos , examinar el caso detenidamente. No juzgues sin saber la verdad.- opino muy enérgicamente Jedite

Eso solo podría haberlo dicho un abogado – dijo Malachite -

Y todos rieron al comentario

Gracias , chicos gracias por sus palabras -

Para eso son los amigos – Comento Ziosite –

CASA DE SERENA 

Tía – entraba Haruka a la cocina –

Hola , hija como estas

Bien , esta la cabeza de bombón

No se si ya se habrá ido , ha estado muy ocupada en la biblioteca y ... – pero no termino pues Haruka había subido a la habitación de serena

Cabeza de bombón – pregunto Haruka desde la puerta –

Adelante – grito Serena desde el baño – Haruka , no estabas de gira

Si pero vine por ti para que vayamos a dar la vuelta

Este ... no puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca

Ja, a mi no me engañas. Yo se que te pasa y es por ese idi ... , por el individuo ese. Vamos acompáñame, por favor – dijo Haruka tratando de poner cara suplicante –

Esta, bien vamos – acepto por fin Serena, sabía que Haruka era muy terca y no la convencería de lo contrario.

Una hora después

Vamos – decía Haruka mientras se estacionaba –

Pero este es el autodromo, que hacemos aquí

Pues veras yo cuando quiero deshogarme vengo aquí

Pero yo ... estoy bien en serio – decía mientras seguía Haruka dentro del autodromo rumbo a los pits – en verdad

No es cierto a mi no puedes mentir y lo sabes, estas demacrada, te la has pasado llorando y te apuesto que no has comido bien, nos preocupas Bombón , porque no dejas que te ayudemos.

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cristalizarse y sin más se puso a llorar.

Haruka ... yo lo amo y no puedo , no quiero estar sin él. Yo lo amo – su llanto se hizo cada vez mas intenso y doloroso.

Lloro por un buen rato pero al estar otras escuderías practicando su llanto no se escuchaba y pudo desahogarse. Hasta que al fin se quedo dormida. Haruka la cargo y la llevo al auto rumbo a su casa comenzó a llover caía una tormenta equivalente al dolor de serena.

Por la noche Serena despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor y prometiéndose que se sobrepondría , aunque no por eso dejaría de amarlo eso jamás.

**MIEROLES POR LA TARDE**

**CAFETERIA CROWN**

Vamos Sere no puedes vencerte de esa manera, dale tiempo. Sé que lo amas y que lo extrañas pero si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera fue por algo

Si, amiga - dice Amy -

Claro vamos a comer un helado de chocolate

Claro serena tú eres muy fuerte, vamos por helado como dice lita, termino Rei

Así pasaron los días que fueron de reflexión para ambos.

Serena después de haber hablado con Haruka y haberse desahogado se propuso reponerse y seguir adelante con su vida. Entre sus pensamientos eran terminar la escuela que le faltaba relativamente poco e irse al extranjero pues la sola idea de toparse con Darien era terrible su corazón no lo resistiría y menos cuando el tuviera otra pareja menos . Su corazón lloraba noche con noche y se desmoronaba pero podría vivir sin él

Darien por su parte había tomado muy en cuenta el consejo de sus amigos y pensaba la manera de hablar con Serena. Solo se preguntaba una sola cosa y ¿Si ella ya no quería volverlo haber por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado, se lo tenía bien merecido por estúpido así que había decido hablar con ella el fin de semana y regresar a su casa. Ya había causado suficiente molestia a Andrew y a Rita

Sábado por la mañana 2 semanas después del incidente 

Darien había regresado a su casa pero la había encontrado vacía se supuso que su mamá y Amy habrían salido a algún lado, decidió subir a su recamara y desempacar sus cosas pero por alguna razón le entro un sueño terrible y se quedo profundamente dormido. Horas más tarde despertó y sintiendo bastante calor se acerco a abrir una ventana pero no la pudo abrir y se le hizo bastante extraño. Mientras intentaba abrir una ventana escucho el ruido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y se asomo para ver si era su mamá o Amy para avisarles que ya había regresado.

Pero al llegar a las escaleras su sorpresa fue mayúscula vio a su amada Serena justo frente a él cruzaron unas cuantas palabras pero ella no le dio tiempo de hablar y salió corriendo.

Al poco rato Darien bajo para ver si podía abrir alguna venta del piso d abajo y pudo verla ahí sentada tan triste y alcanzo a oír su llanto cosa que lo hizo sentir como el ser más despreciable del planeta, - no entendía que lo impulso a hacerle caso a los comentarios de ese tal Diamante, si él la vio, huyendo de ese sujeto -. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina para revisar la puerta pero esta estaba igual cerrada y sin poder abrirse, se empezaba a preocupar su ultima esperanza era la puerta que daba al jardín desde la biblioteca así que se apresuro pero cual fue su sorpresa – cerrada – por Dios ahora que hago, - piensa - claro porque no se me ocurrió antes romper el vidrio

Serena al oír el ruido de los virios fue a ver que había pasado y al ver que intentaba decirle algo, lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios pero no dijo nada. Instantes después salió del lugar para perderse de nuevo en la sala.

Darien se quedo estático, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, ella que debía odiarlo lo ayudo sin más ni más, definitivamente No la merezco se dijo para sí.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS 

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo caían gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

CAPITULO 13 **NO ME DEJES , PERDONAME**

16


	13. Y si crees perder lo que amas que harias

**Agradecimientos**

**Aisha-ladimoon Gracias amiguita espero que tu tambien estes bien, como siempre tu review me dan animos de continuar en serio y ese Darien va a entender de una forma muy dolorosa y desesperante te lo aseguro y realmente espero que este capitulo te guste por fin algo feliz**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren Que bueno que te siga gustando y si ya llegue a donde empece la historia espero te guste el capitulo gracias **

**AnnitaChibaKou Si es bueno tener amigos porque cuando no los tienes y estas deprimido es feo y Darien tiene conciencia eso quiere decir remordimiento y algo malvada no creo pero se lo merece**

**Starligt gracias y de que le tiene que pedir perdón lo va a hacer ya veras y lo que pasa en esa casa es algo así como que mágico sabes el destino realmente los quiere juntos esta historia esta basada en un sueño loco que tuve alguna vez **

**serena tsukino chiba en realidad pensaba hacerlo de unos 4 o 5 capitulos pero conforme voy escribiendo la historia se hace más y más y por favor no mueras ya viene lo interesante ya verás**

**gracias a todas por seguir mi fic , espero este capitulo les guste esta algo cortito y triste pero empieza la reconciliación como siempre espero sus reviews y sus actualizaciones se que a veces es imposible actualizar pero sus fics tambien me encantan .**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 13** **NO ME DEJES , PERDONAME**

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo caían gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

Darien llego hasta el invernadero y la vio desvanecerse, - la lluvia había cesado - corrió hacia ella hincándose a su lado y tomándola en brazos, la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos ...

Serena , abre los ojos que tienes, responde - por un momento sintió calma al verla que intentaba abrirlos y:

Darien... eres tú – decía serena con un hilo de voz -

Serena , Serena respóndeme – pero fue muy tarde se había desmayado y comenzaba a tener temperatura -

Su lucha por no recordar era mucha sin contar que su salud se había deteriorado Su corazón había quedado destrozado y su vida se había vuelto una farza porque aunque intentaba ser fuerte delante de los demás la verdad era que la vida se le iba poco a poco de las manos, dejo de importarle ya que ni dormía, ni comía bien , la noches transcurrían casi en vela total cubriendo su alma con un manto de intenso dolor por cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos, esos ojos azules que habían perdido su brillo y su alegría. Se sentía como un muerto viviente y se preguntaba a si misma que haría sin él

Darien tomo la hoja que había junto a Serena y se puso de pie y con Serena en brazos subió hasta su habitación tenía que quitarle esa ropa mojada. La recostó en la cama saco una toalla del closet y empezó a quitarle la ropa mojada, secándola para luego cubrirla con una pijama suya, bajo por un vaso con leche caliente y al tomarle nuevamente la temperatura esta iba en aumento al igual que su desesperación que haría si se ponía más grave , no podían salir se ahí, (estaba todo cerrado como quien sabe) no la podría llevar al hospital, ni salir a comprar alguna medicina o algo.

Que hago? Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que un leve murmullo lo saco de sus pensamientos y a la vez lo alarmo más ...

Abuelita regresa por favor te necesito – Serena comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre –

Princesa ... tranquilizarme es lo primero, todo en esta vida tiene solución

Teniendo este pensamiento se levanto del suelo donde estaba hincado bajo a la cocina tomo un recipiente y unos lienzos limpios, llegó al cuarto de baño lo lleno de agua y empezó a poner compresas frías en la frente a Serena , era un método muy antiguo pero tenía que bajarle la temperatura a como diera lugar , las compresas se calentaban muy rápido , la fiebre iba en aumento , Serena empezaba a sudar y el delirio no cesaba.

Una hora después la fiebre no bajaba y Darien no sabía que hacer

Entro al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia prosiguió a ir por Serena le quito la pijama dejándola con su ropa interior y la metió a la tina después de unos instantes volvió a secarla y recostarla en la cama , al parecer había funcionado, la temperatura era menor , trato de que tomara un poco de agua pues podría deshidratarse. Así pasaron varias horas y Darien dormitaba sentado en el piso hasta que despertó bruscamente y al revisar su temperatura, estaba bastante fría y comenzaba a temblar , la arropo pero su piel estaba tomando un tono muy pálido y no lograba hacerla entrar en calor.

Dios porque primero fiebre y ahora esto , tengo que hacer que entre en calor – de pronto recordó que la mejor manera de calentar un cuerpo es con otro. –

A pesar de que Darien es doctor el estar tan cerca de Serena le provoca algo de timidez Así que se armo de valor y un poco sonrojado se recostó junto a Serena y la abrazo, comenzó a darle masaje en todo su cuerpo, a su brazos, sus manos , sus piernas hasta que minutos después sintió como iba recuperando su temperatura y su piel regresaba a su color.

Entre su poca lucidez Serena quiso abrir sus ojos y alcanzo a ver a Darien y comenzó a sentir un sensación muy cálida que la reconfortaba y aunque intento mantener sus ojos abiertos no pudo, desvaneciéndose nuevamente murmurando

Darien ...

Darien estaba destrozado su niña, su princesa en ese terrible estado y todo por su estupidez, le daban ganas de agarrarse a golpes. Su dolor y el cansancio lo fueron venciendo quedándose dormido abrazando a Serena. Al fin llego la mañana y Darien un poco adormilado despertó y comprobó la temperatura de Serena y al sentirla normal se levanto y bajo por algo para intentar que comiera, instantes después regreso pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no habría los ojos , decidió dejarla descansar en lo que el recogía un poco la habitación y seguía en su afán de abrir alguna ventana o puerta para llevarla al hospital.

Al recoger un poco la habitación encontró el papel que tenía serena antes de desmayarse y comenzó a leerlo lo cual provoco que se sintiera aun más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

Después de ti que me queda . Darien te amo

**Después de la tormenta la calma reinara** **Después de cada día la noche llegara**

**Después de un día de lluvia el sol se asomara**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de cada instante el mundo girara**

**Después de cada año más tiempo se nos va**

**Después de un buen amigo otro amigo encontraras**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni sol ni madrugada**

**Ni lluvia ni tormenta**

**Ni amigos ni esperanza**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni vida ya en el alma**

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después de haber tenido siempre vuelves a tener**

**Después de haber querido lo intentas otra vez**

**Después de lo vivido siempre hay un después**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni sol ni madrugada**

**Ni lluvia ni tormenta**

**Ni amigos ni esperanza**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni vida ya en el alma**

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

Ni vida ya en el alma 

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después, después de ti que, después de ti que**

Que daño te he hecho, al terminar de leer doblo el papel y lo puso en el buro junto a su cama. Serena seguía con los ojos cerrados y bastante inquieta.

Todos sus intentos eran inútiles no podian salir , por la tarde intentaba leer un libro pero no se podía concentrar el tenerla ahí, enferma y sin poder pedir ayuda lo estaba volviendo loco , cuando la voz de Serena lo saco de sus pensamiento

FLASH BACK 

Diamante, Que haces, suéltame me estas lastimando

De que hablas yo no te debo nada, suéltame por favor

Para luego toparse con Darien Ayudame ... aghhhhhhhhhhhhh ... por favor ... vivo a... 3 cuadras de ... aquí ... 39

Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ya nunca te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

en su delirio serena revivía la escena en donde diamante la había lastimado y cuando lo conoció a él

De sus ojos empezaron a rodar un par de lagrimas que hacían estremecer a Darien se le estaba partiendo el corazón , como podía ser tan cruel el destino y él ser tan estúpido haberle creído a un farsante como Diamante, él le había prometió amarla por siempre y a la primera de cambios había dudado de ella que solo hacía amarlo hasta el delirio.

Darien soltó el libro que estaba leyendo y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas una tras otra sin poderlas contener , a pesar de que él también había sufrido al dejarla no era ni justo ni posible que se hubiera comportado de esa forma, se acerco a la cama se hinco en el piso y tomo su mano ...

Serena amor perdóname – Darien se quedo hincado durante horas sujetando la mano de Serena -

Todo parecía estar mejorando pero por la noche del tercer día la temperatura de Serena se elevo nuevamente ...

"Darien por favor no te vayas, podemos hablarlo Darien te amo" – De los ojos de Serena salían lagrimas sin cesar lo que provoco que Darien se sentará en la cama y tomándola en brazos la abrazó sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos y con un gesto de dolor comenzó a llorar y hablar en voz alta dejando por fin en esas palabras todo su dolor

"Que voy a hacer si ella no se recupera , si no vuelve a abrir los ojos, porque dios porque a la gente buena le pasa esto, no lo permitas llévame a mi y no a ella , no a mi bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada , por favor, no a mi bebe , a mi niña NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " – Darien la abrazaba de una manera que hacia que hasta el mismo cielo se estremeciera a tal grado que comenzó a caer una tormenta y el grito hizo eco en toda la casa – Sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera con Serena en brazos el dolor y el cansancio lo fueron venciendo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Serena comenzaba a despertar y sintió una calidez conocida que de momento la asusto y al levantar su cabeza lo vio a él cargándola y medio dormido y como pudo se sáfo de sus brazos y se puso en pie provocando que Darien despertará. Pero al haber estado con altísima fiebre durante varios días y no haber comido nada estaba muy débil y las piernas se le doblaron pero Darien reacciono muy a tiempo sosteniéndola.

Suéltame ... – comenzado a llorar – por favor ... ya no quiero .. ya no puedo llorar tu ausencia no me hagas esto, déjame, este dolor es muy grande ya no lo soporto¿Por qué no me has dejado morir, porque? - su llanto podía doblegar a el corazón más duro y ese no era el de Darien, partía el alma ver esos ojos azul cielo sin ganas de vivir, sin brillo, ni esperanza , solo se veía dolor, tristeza y deseos de morir -

Serena ... – el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar y de sus ojos las lagrimas reprimidas de tristeza , de cobardía y de dolor comenzaron a brotar - perdóname - dejándose caer de rodillas junto con ella que aún la seguía abrazando – Se que no lo merezco y que nunca terminare de pagar el daño que te he causado, el dolor y las lagrimas que por mi culpa has sentido y derramado, deseo una última oportunidad por favor, fui un estúpido si te hubiera escuchado y aunque se que el hubiera ya no existe ... perdóname

Yo ... yo no soy quien para perdonar , además ... ya no se que hacer entiende el estar sin ti hizo que mi vida no tuviera sentido y sabes una cosa ya no la quiero, yo ... prefiero morirme

No digas eso yo ... no encuentro las palabras para pedir perdón y una última oportunidad, TE AMO PRINCESA , se que no me crees pero te juro que nunca he dejado de amarte , no hay una excusa valida ni pretextos para reparar el daño que te cause. –Serena estaba atónita las palabras no salían de su boca hasta que –

Darien ... no se, ya no se que pensar – su respiración empezó a aumentar y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando nuevamente y estuvo a punto de desmayarse – yo ...

Sery amor no te esfuerces. Solo déjame decir que TE AMO y Pedirte perdón por favor , fui un estúpido , aunque se que si no lo haces es porque me lo merezco – Se fue incorporando poco a poco ayudando a Serena a hacer lo mismo para que se recostar nuevamente, su estado era delicado – No te merezco y por esa razón te pido que , no quiero perderte pero entenderé si lo que quieres es irte y no voy a detenerte por mucho que eso me duela, yo quiero lo mejor para ti – tomando un poco de aire dijo al fin - pero por ahora princesa lo más importante es que te repongas – la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama – voy por algo para que comas – y así Darien bajo a la cocina –

EN LA COCINA 

Mientras Darien preparaba algo para que Serena comiera pensaba:

Se que no merezco a Serena y que si decide dejarme debo aceptarlo. Yo se que no lo resistiré pero es lo que me merezco por idiota, además no debo retenerla a mí lado , no es correcto. Pero si decide dejarme que voy hacer aceptarlo así como así , la amo demasiado. Fui un estúpido

EN LA HABITACION 

Serena se quedo observando como Darien salía de la habitación, no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido de unas semanas a la fecha, de cuando le dijo que no quería volverla a ver al día de hoy. Realmente estaba arrepentido, no sabía que pensar estaba bastante confundida. Su corazón le decía que Darien era sincero pero su cabeza la obligaba a analizar la situación, que era lo correcto ¿Qué?. Pero el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

Darien entro con una charola y

Espero te guste, te dejo para que comas a gusto – se dio media vuelta para irse pero algo se lo impidió ...

No te vayas – decía Serena mientras se incorporaba un poco y abrazaba a Darien, no sabía si era lo correcto pero en ese momento era lo que deseaba sentir su protección , creer que nada había pasado que todo había sido solo una pesadilla – No me dejes, no me obligues a pensar en lo que ha pasado, en este momento quiero creer que todo fue una pesadilla solo quiero estar aquí a tu lado, no me dejes ir por favor.

Yo no quiero dejarte , quiero tenerte aquí conmigo a mi lado por siempre pero ... eso es decisión tuya yo te lastime y no te merezco – Darien sabía que sin ella no podría vivir pero tampoco podría obligarla a que se quedará a su lado después de lo que hizo -

Quédate con migo no quiero pensar, solo quiero estar contigo por favor. – Un poco más calmada y tratando de suavizar la situación - sabes que no me gusta comer sola y no voy a comer si tu no comes también – sujetando su mano con la mayor fuerza posible -

Pero ...

Por favor – intentando sonreír y diciéndole al oído – Darien TE AMO nunca deje de hacerlo.

Yo tampoco deje de amarte Serena pero mi estúpido orgullo pudo más en ese momento y ...

No termino de hablar porque Serena lo callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios para sujetar su rostro y darle un tierno beso que los lleno de emociones indescriptibles

No hubo más palabras sus ojos decían lo que sentía cada uno como siempre había sido y como siempre sería, solo existió un fuerte abrazo que ambos añoraban y necesitaban tanto como el aire para vivir.

Así transcurrió todo el día, Serena intento comer algo. El cansancio la estaba venciendo cuando en un instante se puso de mil colores y

Serena que te pasa te sientes mal - dijo Darien acercándose a ella par tomarle la temperatura –

No , es que ...

Que te paso , no te entiendo – sentándose en la orilla de la cama –

Esta camisa no es mía y ...

Al entender a lo que Serena se refería Darien también se sonrojo y se puso igual de nervioso

Lo que paso es que ... te encontré desmayada en el jardín y ... con tu ropa mojada y empezabas a tener fiebre , por eso te la quite y como no encontré tu ropa te puse la mía

Serena un poco más tranquila tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo lo más clamada que pudo.

No, te preocupes Darien , solo me sorprendió no traer mi ropa, gracias por cuidar de mi - y sonriendo un poco lo beso en la mejilla para volverse a recostar, le hacía algo de gracia que Darien siendo doctor se sonrojara por esa situación al igual que ella.

Momentos después el cansancio la venció quedándose profundamente dormida. Darien aprovecho para darse un baño y relajarse , pues por tres días no se había alejado de Serena más que lo indispensable. Por otro lado no sabía si Serena lo había perdonado pero con el solo hecho de que ya estuviera mejor lo reconfortaba aún cuando su corazón sintiera temor de perderla. Salió de bañarse y se dedico a arreglar la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible así llegó la noche y Serena ya no tuvo fiebre , su estado de salud mejoraba y al fin durmió tranquilamente sin pesadillas.

Darien por su parte también pudo dormir después mucho tiempo de no hacerlo ya que desde que dejo de ver a Serena el tampoco había dormido ni comido bien y así entre sueños recordó su estancia en casa de Andrew

**FLASH BACK**

Darien hermano que tienes

Andrew quiero pedirte alojamiento

Claro pero ... ¿Se puede saber que paso?

Serena, ella ... decidió irse con Diamante

Que, no lo puedo creer, ella te lo dijo

No, pero yo los vi abrazados afuera del auditorio de la Universidad , además Zafiro me lo confirmo y ...

A ver vamos por partes. Uno tu no ibas a ir a la cena baile ok – Darien asintió – Bueno y que hacias allí

Bueno una chica fue a mi casa y me entrego esta carta

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

Pero hermano disculpa que te lo diga esta carta era una trampa hasta un niño lo habría adivinado.

Lo se Andrew pero , no pude contener mi enojo y frustración y tuve que ir y ... bueno ya sabes lo demás

Si lo se, pero entiende una cosa el orgullo no lleva nada bueno. Tu la amas y le estas dejando el camino libre a ese estúpido.

Si pero ellos

Ellos que Darien , no me convences. – decía Andrew exasperado por la actitud de su amigo – Como tu amigo que me considero y Por ultimo te voy a dar un consejo Ve y habla con ella no la pierdas así como así, escucha su versión de los hechos yo estoy seguro que hay más de lo que viste.

Andrew salió del cuarto de visitas que le había ofrecido a Darien para que se quedara, dejándolo solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Utilizó la habitación de huéspedes pero subía constantemente a revisar el estado de salud de Serena.

Como dice algunos proverbios El amor es la mejor medicina .

En la cabeza de Darien solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Me habra perdonado?

**Prox. EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 14 VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**


	14. 14 Volviendo a la realidad

**Hola a todas que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior creo que todos o la mayoria pasamos por algun problema amoroso no siempre se resuelven y si se pierden las ganas de seguir viviendo eso le paso a Sere, pero espero que el sig capitulo les agrade esta algo no se tiene escenas de amor descrito, cuidense todas . Ahora los agradeciemientos **

Abda Gracias por leerlo y si el orgullo es uno de los males de la humanidad pero todos tenemos un poco, pero espero que este capitulo te guste y me des tu opinion si crees que se debe cambiar o gregar algo no dudes en decirmelo cuidate amiguita bye

Sailor Alluminem Siren Si el orgullo es una enfermedad que le da prinipalmente a los hombres pero este hombre en especial va a tener que deshacerce de el si va a perder lo maás importante de su vida , esperto te guste el sig capitulo gracias y bye

Starligt Tu que crees que lo perdonara o se hará la dificil. El amor lo puede todo y Serena es una mujer muy tierna que no tiene odio en su corazón , gracias por leer el fic y espero tu actualizaion

AnnitaChibaKou si se sufre mucho cuando amas a alguien en verdad yo lo se pero y cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino que se puede modificar para que sea mejor y si Diamante la va a pagar , espero te guste el capitulo cuidate bye

**nuevamente a todas mis amiguitas lectoras si quieren, creen o desean que haya algun cambio me lo pueden decir sin compromiso y lo hacemos .**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi **

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 14 VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

Como dice algunos proverbios El amor es la mejor medicina .

En la cabeza de Darien solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Me habrá perdonado?

Ya habían pasado 8 días desde que serena y Darien se habían vuelto a encontrar y está se había puesto mal . Su recuperación ya era casi total.

Por su parte Darien se sentía aliviado por ver a su princesa en mejores condiciones . Ese lunes Serena lo había convencido para que la dejara ayudarle en las labores domesticas puesto que ya se sentía bien y no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada (aunque usted no lo crea) además en cualquier momento podía llegar la mamá de Darien y a ella no le gustaba el desorden.

Poniendo manos a la obra se dedicó a hacer la comida y cuando terminaron de comer lavo los utensilios utilizados y arreglo la cocina que buena falta le hacía.

Por la tarde Serena tomo un baño de tina para relajarse además tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando y como podrían salir de ahí (no es que no le gustara estar a solas con su príncipe) pero no podían seguir así por siempre, pero por más vueltas que le dio al asunto no encontró la respuesta. Termino y se puso una de las pijamas que Darien le había prestado o mejor dicho la camisa de la pijama pues cuando pensó que todo había acabado se había llevado casi todas sus cosas, se cepillo el cabello y lo seco para luego amarrarlo como siempre con sus dos coletas. Cuando se dirigía hacía la cama para poner una película volteo a la ventana y se quedo mirando lo hermosa que se veía la luna , tenía mucho tiempo que no la observaba y se lleno de nostalgia pues la ultima vez que le había puesto atención ella estaba con Darien en el mirador y después terminaron.

Por su parte Darien también tomo un baño y subió a darle las buenas noches a Serena

Serena amor ... que haces

Viendo lo hermosa que esta la luna , no crees?

Si, en realidad no lo había notado – dijo acercándose a ella pero quedándose unos pasos atrás , procuraba mantener su distancia pues su mente le decía que no merecía a esa persona tan especial – sería bueno que descansaras un rato no quiero que recaigas , Buenas noches nos vemos mañana temprano – se dio la media vuelta para bajar a su recamara cuando serena lo sujeto del brazo

Darien, no te vayas – le decía mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello - no quiero estar sola

Pero no estas sola yo estoy en la recamara de abajo si necesitas algo solo avísame – Darien estaba nervioso por tenerla tan cerca y porque su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz , cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Serena sobre los suyos y reacciono –

Te amo

Y yo a ti – tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más asía él –

Serena se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y bajó sus manos delicadamente por su cuello provocándole que se le erizara la piel, sus finas y delicadas manos bajaron hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa los cuales empezó a desabrochar uno por uno ,uniendo nuevamente sus labios, cuando hubo terminado retiro las manos de él de su cintura para que la camisa cayera al piso – Darien estaba atónito – y Serena admirada al ver el bien formado torso del hombre que amaba

Sus bocas estaban unidas por un tierno beso que se prolongo volviéndose cada vez más intenso y apasionado Darien comenzó a acariciar la piel de Serena por debajo de la camisa empezando por su cintura, su abdomen, por su espalda hasta que decidió que la camisa le estorbaba y al igual que ella desabrochaba los botones uno a uno sin prisa creando en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de deseo ardían de pasión.

La camisa cayo al piso dejándola casi al desnudo Darien estaba maravillado por esa belleza oculta que sus ojos estaban descubriendo la tomo de la cintura y camino con ella hacia la cama inclinándose para recostarla quedando él encima . Las manos y labios de ambos cobraban vida.

Ella acariciaba su cuello, sus hombros y besaba su bien formado torso regresando a su boca, Sus manos seguían explorando cada centímetro de piel, una de sus manos subió hasta su sedoso cabello negro enredándolo mientras con la otra recorría su espalda hasta que se topó con algo que no la dejaba continuar el entendió y la guió para deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba ,Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, aquel calor que emanaba la hacia sentirse protegida y amada y quería aún más.

El avanzaba poco a poco y al sentir esa piel blanca, suave y tersa lo hacía desear querer más, con una de sus manos soltó el cabello de ella y lo acaricio era tan fino y delicado y olía tan bien que lo beso de manera suave y tierna siguiendo con sus hombros bajando por su pecho hacia su abdomen, su cintura, sus piernas dejando un rastro de fuego que quemaba a ambos y termino de eliminar la ropa que aún quedaba

Ambos sentían el fuego de la pasión que los quemaba y eran iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna , Era un sueño haciéndose realidad un momento que ambos deseaban y añoraban.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

sus manos, estas manos que tanto añoraba y extrañaba y sus labios sobre mi piel son fuego que me quema por dentro, Siento como recorre cada centímetro cada parte de mi ser y quiero más pero no se como pedírselo, levanto la vista y ahí están esos ojos azules como la noche que chocan con los míos haciendo una pregunta y obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa . Se lo que sigue y tengo algo de miedo pero respiro su fragancia y lo abrazo por el cuello , lo siento tan cerca que mis uñas bajan a su espalada y se entierran ligeramente en ella y por instinto aprieto los ojos y me levanto un poco el me abraza entiende lo que sucede y me vuelve a recostar, escucho su voz – Amor estas bien – yo le doy mi mejor sonrisa animándolo a continuar , al sentirlo totalmente de mis ojos salen un par de lagrimas, siento una sensación única sin igual sigo un poco nerviosa pero como siempre su voz me tranquiliza – Calma ya paso – y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente, yo sigo abrazada a él pues el dolor aún no pasa y en un murmullo que se que el escucha perfectamente bien le digo que lo Amo

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

La observo no me canso de hacerlo, se ve tan frágil, tan delicada y ese aroma a rosas enloquece mis sentidos, su piel es tan suave y tersa no puedo detenerme quiero continuar, bajo la vista y ahí están sus ojos azul cielo dando una respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta silenciosa. Aun recuerdo las palabras de Diamante pero no me importa no ser el primero la amo igual o más que antes, pero La observo y se que tiene miedo, siento como tiembla ligeramente, su reacción me confunde un poco, pero este deseo es único, siento como me abraza por el cuello sacándome de mis pensamientos ahora se que tengo que guiarla pongo mi pierna entre las suyas, continuo y siento una ligera opresión en mi espalda son sus uñas y veo como se incorpora un poco la abrazo y la vuelvo a recostar , me topo con algo que me impide continuar y al abrirme paso veo una muestra de dolor en su bello rostro, le pregunto si se encuentra bien y me sonríe , prosigo hasta el final y de sus bellos ojos salen un par de lagrimas, la beso en la frente y trato de tranquilizarla , no hago ningún movimiento más pues se que sigue nerviosa, estoy como en un sueño del que no quiero despertar para no perder a este ángel tan maravilloso y especial que dios puso en mi camino sigo acariciando su piel cuando un murmullo me saca de mis pensamientos es su dulce voz diciéndome que me ama y yo le respondo que no tanto como yo a ella

Después de unos instantes el ritual más antiguo del mundo comienza, el ritmo es tan melodioso y romántico como un vals, tierno como esa danza maravillosa que demuestra el amor y la pasión de dos seres que se aman, minuto a minuto la pasión se intensifica con cada beso con cada caricia convirtiéndose en un solo ser, entrelazaron sus manos llegando así juntos a esa explosión de emociones y sentimientos. Ambos se observaron y soltaron sus manos su respiración era agitada, su pulso acelerado y sus emociones estaban a mil por hora, irradiaban una felicidad inigualable sellada por un abrazo, él dejo caer su cuerpo agotado y extasiado sobre el de ella y ella lo recibió con ternura y pasión, abrazándolo. Culminando así de está manera su primer entrega total, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo quedándose profundamente dormidos.

Horas más tarde Serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que casi amanecía y empezaba a refrescar, como pudo jalo la colcha para taparse y antes de volverse a quedar dormida escucho el respirar del hombre que amaba junto a ella y la opresión de su fuerte brazo en su cintura perdiéndose nuevamente en el calor y la protección de su príncipe.

La mañana llego y El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación de un maravilloso color dorado creando una mágica invitación a iniciar un nuevo día.

Darien un poco adormilado abrió los ojos y observo a su lado a Serena, su Serena que descansaba apaciblemente junto a él

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

No puedo creerlo, es tan hermosa en verdad es un ángel, como pude hacer caso a todas las atrocidades y mentiras de ese, ese estúpido de Diamante y dudar de ella , porque he sido yo EL único en su vida Su mirada hacia ella era tan intensa que Serena despertó.

Lo siento amor te desperté

Si pero no importa , Darien ...

Dime – la veía tan hermosa que instintivamente la abrazo –

Te amo, chiquito – decía Serena dejándose abrazar –

Y yo te amo más – con una amplia sonrisa –

No es cierto – dijo jalándole la cobija provocando que Darien se sonrojara y ella igual pues estaban completamente desnudos –

Así que quieres guerra – se movió hacia ella haciéndole cosquillas provocando que la cobija se cayera de la cama y el quedara encima deteniéndose en seco para buscar sus labios a lo cual ella respondió ansiosa.

Y así entre juegos, caricias y besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos comenzaron nuevamente la danza del amor con la misma intensidad y entrega, la misma ternura y delicadeza, el tiempo dejo de transcurrir para ellos y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 12 del día.

Darien ...

Hum, - algo adormilado -

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – susurraba Serena mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos

Y yo el hombre más afortunado , pues Dios te ha puesto en camino.

Después de un rato decidieron levantarse , se arreglaron y Serena bajo por algo para comer pues en verdad jamás había sentido tanta hambre. Al terminar arreglaron el cuarto pusieron una película y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los días pasaron llenos de amor interminable, cada momento su entrega era total y conforme pasaba el tiempo era más llena de pasión y deseo, sus almas y sus cuerpos se necesitaban hasta el delirio.

Cada ocasión era única y especial para Serena creía que era un sueño y no quería despertar de el.

Cuatro semanas después en el invernadero ella lo observaba detenidamente y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer ...

Mi niña por que lloras

No se, bueno sí se, de repente ... me dio mucho miedo pensar que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar de el , no quiero perderte

Pero de que hablas no es un sueño esto es real

Real , no... no lo es, como te explicas que no podamos salir , que en la computadora puedas navegar pero no salida de mensajes ni puedes chatear , no salen ni entran llamadas, todo es demasiado perfecto, No quiero perderte otra vez hasta he llegado a desear que esta extraña situación de no poder salir y estar incomunicados no terminé nunca – Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas –

Darien , no me dejes por favor – sus lagrimas realmente expresaban un gran dolor -

Sery ... pase lo que pase yo no voy a cambiar , estoy aquí y yo soy real no pienso dejarte nunca más y menos ahora que he vivido junto a ti los momentos más hermosos de amor, de entrega y pasión no podría vivir lejos de ti, Sery amor no llores más , no soporto verte sufrir de esa manera – se acerca y la abraza para luego entregarle una rosa – es para ti aunque su belleza no se iguala a la tuya – Serena la toma y al olerla nota un pequeño brillo –

Pe, pe pero ... Darien , esto es –Serena estaba un poco más tranquila aunque aún tenía sentimiento -

Efectivamente es un anillo de compromiso se que ya estamos comprometidos y hasta fecha tenemos para casarnos pero te dije a ti y me lo prometí yo, que te lo daría así que nuevamente – arrodillándose – aceptas ser mi esposa

No debías , no era necesario yo ... no se que decir

Pues di que aceptas ser mi esposa,

Serena estaba muy confundida y si todo era un sueño que haría después y con estos pensamientos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazando a Darien respondió

Si acepto ser tu esposa

No llores sabes que no lo resisto

Es solo que estoy tan feliz.

Igual que yo, gracias

Gracias, De que

Por aceptar ser mi esposa después de lo estúpido que me comporte

No digas eso

Pero es la realidad

Sabes una cosa, no quiero volver a hablar de eso , es más prométeme que no lo volveremos a mencionar

Pero ...

Solo prométemelo

Esta bien princesa te lo prometo, oye tengo hambre que hay de comer

Tienes hambre bueno pues no se, que se te antoja

Pues un pedazo de ... – dijo juguetonamente –

No me mires así – decía mientras retrocedía para echarse a correr –

No huyas ven acá – dijo Darien mientras la seguía

Atrápame si puedes - grito mientras subía las escaleras –

Me retas , ahora veras – dijo Darien llegando donde ella y tomándola por la cintura –

Suéltame, eso es trampa – grito Serena tratando de soltarse y riendo abiertamente – conmigo no vas a poder

A no, segura – dijo Darien mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello – ríndete

Jamás ... me ... rendiré

Su respiración se hacia cada vez más entrecortada cuando de repente sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y logro safar una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Darien bajando a su cuello y posteriormente su mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta la cintura donde pudo meter la mano por debajo de la camisa, con esta acción Darien quedo a su merced y Serena lo sabía pues ese era su punto vulnerable –

Te rindes – río Serena al ver que Darien le soltaba un poco

Nunca... lo oyes – decía con su respiración agitada y tomando en brazos a Serena – TE AMO PRINCESA – les susurro al oído mientras subía a su habitación

Mientras caminaba a la habitación los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, el calor aumento, la pasión se desbordo por completo, la ropa caía al suelo sin compasión , solo se oía la respiración agitada de ambos y los murmullos de deseo y pasión ardiente . Horas más tarde Serena recuperaba su respiración y abrazando a Darien que estaba algo adormilado le susurro

Darien ... ya no podría vivir sin ti , me haces la mujer más dichosa del mundo

Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti princesa, tu me vuelves loco, cada vez te necesito más.

Decidieron levantarse para preparar algo de comer al terminar arreglaron la cocina y subieron a la habitación y pusieron una película quedándose profundamente dormidos.

TIEMPO PRESENTE DOMINGO 

Mamá Serena me va a matar

No te pongas así, si no nos tardamos tanto. Además ni siquiera ha llegado – decía la mamá de Amy mientras entraba a la casa.

Si ya llego ahí esta su bolsa pero – no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por su mamá –

Amy

Si que pasa

Ya regreso tu hermano de viaje

¿Qué? – Amy no creía lo que escuchaba - y Serena – sin decir más Amy subío a la habitación que era de Serena

PENSAMIENTOS DE AMY 

Podría ser que ellos se ... reconciliaran , por favor Dios que así sea – y con ese pensamiento positivo subío hasta la recamara de Darien

Amy hija que te pasa – Decía la mamá de Amy mientras la alcanzaba – porque tu urgencia – pero no termino de preguntar por que Amy le indico que bajará la voz y tomándola del brazo la condujo de nuevo a las escaleras

Amy, que pasa – preguntaba la Señora chiba bastante preocupada – por que tanto misterio

Bueno lo que pasa es que ... Amy iba bajando las escaleras con su mamá mientras le explicaba que Serena y Darien habian tenido una pelea muy fuerte y habían terminado y por lo que acababa de ver ya se habían reconciliado.

HORAS MAS TARDE HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN 

Darien y Serena se encontraban profundamente dormidos cuando el toc toc de la puerta los despertó y escucharon una voz sumamente conocida.

Serena , Darien dice mi mamá que bajen a cenar por favor – decía Amy quien se asomaba por la puerta mostrando una gran alegría –

Amy, eres tu – dijo Serena levantándose y corriendo abrazar a su amiga aun sin poder creerlo –

Si Serena soy yo, pero que preguntas haces y tu Darien cuando llegaste pero quita esa cara parece que no me habías visto en años. Serena

Si Amy

Me estas ahorcando

Perdón – comento Serena muy sonrojada mientras soltaba a su amiga – pero es que te extrañe mucho

Extrañarme bueno se que quedamos de vernos temprano y llegue tarde pero no es para tanto, además creo que valió la pena el haber llegado tarde no creen – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a ambos que se ruborizaron al instante – Bueno los esperamos para cenar no tarden – comento Amy mientras salía de la recamara dejando a Serena y Darien muy confundidos

Serena , que te pasa – pregunto Darien al oir los sollozos de su amada princesa – porque lloras – acercándose para abrazarla

Pues porque ... que va a pasar ahora Darien , nosotros ...

Serena – dijo sujetándola por los hombros – escúchame , nada no va a pasar nada , yo estoy aquí soy real no un sueño , me escuchaste , TE AMO princesa

Yo también TE AMO , pero y

Pero nada , confías en mí si o no – pregunto en forma muy seria

Si , claro que sí

Entonces seca esas lagrimas y bajemos a cenar , de acuerdo – dijo mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte –

Ok – sonrió Serena mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se arreglaba el cabello – TE AMO

Y yo TE AMO a ti princesa.

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron a la cocina donde habitualmente comían y encontraron a una Amy muy sonriente que no cabía de gozo al saber que su mejor amiga y su hermano se habían reconciliado solo faltaba que lo supieran las demás. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Serena estaba algo distraída, su mente aún se preguntaba que había pasado, había sido real o solo un sueño. Por su parte Darien estaba pensando en lo sucedido durante esas 5 semanas cuando sonó el timbre

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 15 SORPRESAS**

12


	15. 15 Sorpresas

**Hola a todas , antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero tengo un chorro y dos montones de trabajo (tengo muchos fic que leer, si como no ) ya tenía al capitulo pero no había podido bajarlo a la pagina y también agradecerles que sigan leyendo mi loco fic y aprovecho para pedir, suplicar sus actualizaciones. **

**Por otro lado lo que pasó aquí se me ocurrió cuando recordé la teoría de la relatividad de Albert Einstein. Han oído hablar de los famosos gusanos del tiempo. La teoría dice que el tiempo y el espacio son relativos, entonces nuestros personajes vivieron 5 semanas cuando para otros solo fueron algunas horas. (me base un poco en la película de contacto, véanla esta muy interesante, construyen un maquina del tiempo y la heroína viaja por 24 horas por todo el espacio pero los que estaban moni toreando sus movimientos fueron solo unos segundos, raro no creen)**

**Ahora responderé los reviews**

**Abda **Gracias por tu review, tratare de no dejarte al borde del infarto espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste, cuídate

**Aisha-ladimoon **que bueno que te gusto y si es algo confuso pero espero que la explicación que di al principio te quite esa duda, créeme me costo algo de trabajo escribir algo tan romántico

**Serena Tsukino Chiba **Si ya era hora de dejar de hacer sufrir a mi amado Darien y a Sere, pero para que una relación madure tiene que pasar por algunas pruebas lamentablemente pero cierto. Cuando suba el capitulo te aviso , cuídate

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te siga gustando y si paso algo con el tiempo, espero no enredarte más con la explicación

**AnnitaChibaKou **no te creas yo tambíen sufrí al hacerlos sufrir pero gracias a Dios Darien entendió , creo que cuando estas a punto de realmente perder a alguien amado es cuando reflexionas y lo del tiempo es algo como que científico, gracias por tu review

**Starligt** si son la mejor pareja definitivamente me encanta y la explicación la puse al principió, todo es relativo en esta vida prometo actualizar más seguido y acabarlo pronto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 15 SORPRESAS**

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron a la cocina donde habitualmente comían y encontraron a una Amy muy sonriente que no cabía de gozo al saber que su mejor amiga y su hermano se habían reconciliado solo faltaba que lo supieran las demás. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Serena estaba algo distraída, su mente aún se preguntaba que había pasado, había sido real o solo un sueño. Por su parte Darien estaba pensando en lo sucedido durante esas 5 semanas cuando sonó el timbre

Yo voy – comento Darien levantándose y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta –

Niñas me voy a dar un baño porque estoy muy cansada – comentó la Sra. Chiba –

Ok, mientras tanto Amy y yo limpiamos la cocina – respondió Serena –

La Sra. Chiba salió de la cocina y Amy comenzó a interrogar a Serena

Bien Serena y dime como paso – Amy estaba muy interesada en saber como había sido la reconciliación -

Serena se sonrojo y - ¿Cómo paso que?

Hay Serena, pues como se reconciliaron

Haaaaaa, bueno es que es algo confuso y no me lo creerías

No importa , cuéntame la historia

Y así Serena comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos como se habían reconciliado Ella y Darien

SALA 

Darien abría la puerta y se encontraba con Mina

Darien que haces aquí?

Bueno pues yo vivo aquí – contestaba Darien muy divertido por la pregunta -

Si es verdad – se sonrojaba y sacaba la lengua – pero estabas de viaje o me equivoco

Ya mina deja de interrogarlo – dijo Rei – podemos ver a Amy

Por supuesto pasen – dijo Darien dándoles el paso –

Hola Darien

Ziosite como estas amigo

Bien y por lo que veo tu también

Si así es – contesto Darien -

Como resulto todo

Ya Malachite no seas curioso , todo bien verdad

Hay Nel, lo bueno es que tu no eres curioso verdad, déjenlo hablar – propuso Jedite -

CON LAS CHICAS 

Amy – gritaba Mina –

Pasen chicas estoy en la cocina

Oye Amy , has sabido algo de Sere – pero no termino de hablar al ver a Serena –

Serena , que haces aquí – dijo una muy sorprendida Mina –

Pues lavando los trastes – contesto Serena en son de broma y sonrió –

Serena – gritaron las tres chicas al unísono y corrieron a abrazarla , bueno lita y mina porque Rei apenas si podía ya con su alma.

Pero , como, no entiendo que paso cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalles

Si, mina tiene razón no omitas nada

Estoy de acuerdo con Lita pero vamos a sentarnos sí - decía Rei en forma de suplica -

Perdón Rei – comento Amy bastante apenada - porque no toman asiento en la sala en lo que servimos unos refrescos Serena y yo

Las chicas aceptaron y salieron de la cocina

Minutos más tarde en la sala todos los amigos platicaban Darien con los muchachos y serena con las chicas cuando Mina grito (típico en ella cuando se entusiasma)

Ya vieron – dijo con mucha felicidad -

Que te pasa mina

Como que, ustedes son muy poco observadoras – dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Serena y la levantaba enseñándoles de que hablaba- esta precioso, hay prima felicidades

Pero Mina felicidades porque? – serena estaba muy confundida –

Pues por tu anillo esta hermoso en verdad, ya lo viste Lita

No – dijo acercándose – en verdad esta hermoso, mira Rei

Es una rosa verdad – decía Rei con algo de celos pues aunque si amaba a Jedite también había querido mucho a Darien – es muy bonito Darien tiene muy buen gusto – declaraba con dificultad ya que tenia algo de dolor pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta –

Claro que tiene buen gusto – dijo Serena muy orgullosa – yo soy su prometida o no

Todas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, si que había regresado a ser la misma y gritaron

Hay Serena

Amy puedo ocupar tu baño

Claro, Rei estas bien, te vez bastante pálida

Si Amy , no ... me tardo – dijo caminando con dificultad –

CON LOS MUCHACHOS 

Que bueno que las cosas se arreglaron

Si Malachite gracias a ustedes que me hicieron pensar y abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que iba a perder

Para eso estamos los amigos, además tus nos has apoyado también

Si es verdad lo que dice Neflyte y tu Jed porque tan serio

Es que bueno ... –comentaba muy nervioso Jedite -

Estas nervioso, pero debes tomar todo con calma , todo va a salir bien

Eso dices tu Darien pero ya te veré, muy pronto y a todos ustedes también

Pues a mi si me gustaría pero Mina esta como renuente dice que hay que esperar por lo menos un año después de casarnos y tu Nel

Pues lita esta feliz con la idea pero bueno veremos que pasa

Tu no te oyes muy convencido

Pues no lo estoy Ziosite yo quiero disfrutar primero mi matrimonio con lita pero a ella le ilusiona mucho tener un bebe

Pues van a tener que platicar muy seriamente del tema

Así es y tu y Amy que han pensado

Ziosite se sentía bastante incomodo después de todo Darien no era solo su amigo si no también su futuro cuñado

Bueno realmente no hemos pensado en eso – al fin se decidió a hablar – ya lo planearemos después y – pero fu interrumpido –

Como que después ven yo quiero un sobrino , no te hagas el loco – dijo Darien tratando de darle seguridad a Ziosite para seguir hablando

Darien tiene razón –puntualizo Neflyte –

y por cierto tu eres el proximo en casarse Darien que han pensado Serena y tu – dijo en tono malévolo Malachite -

pues en realidad no lo hemos platicado, con todo lo que ha pasado es en lo que menos hemos pensado pero voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando eso pase – dijo Darien con mucha alegría y mucha seguridad –

Y así siguieron hablando pasando de un tema a otro cuando se oyó un grito

Darien – la voz de Serena sonó desde el baño de abajo –

Que pasa princesa – llego Darien corriendo –

Es Rei – decía mientras la ayuda a sentarse en un silla que ahí había – se le rompió la fuente

Rei como te sientes – preguntaba Darien –

Bien ... ayyyyyyyyy – se quejo -

Tenemos que ir al hospital inmediatamente, Jed

Si que ... – pero se quedo mudo de la impresión – Rei mi amor ¿qué¿cómo? ...

Jed necesito que te calmes vamos carga a Rei mientras yo enciendo el auto

Si, si claro , vamos preciosa, respira

Estoy ... bien agggggggg – trataba de fingir Rei para no preocupar a nadie –

Nosotras vamos con ustedes

No mina ... creo que es ... mejor que se queden aquí ...- decía Rei mientras era llevada al carro y respiraba con dificultad – voy , vamos a estar bien

Si Mina Rei tiene razón , deberían quedarse por si se ofrece algo

Pero Mal mi amor yo creo que una de nosotras debería ir

Yo voy – dijo seriamente Lita – en cuanto sepa algo yo les aviso de acuerdo

No muy convencidas Amy, Mina y Serena que junto Malachite se quedaron a esperar una respuesta.

Estoy muy nerviosa

Te entiendo Mina pero por dios ya siéntate

No puedo Amy , sería mejor que fuéramos al hospital

No es mejor esperar aquí , no se pueden llamar porque necesiten algún papel o algo , ten calma Mina, si – decía Serena con su cara de borrego a medio morir – porfas

No me mires así Serena , sabes que no te puedo negar nada

Bueno ya que todo esta en calma voy por algo ... para comer – decía Serena mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina cuando se desvaneció –

Serena – alcanzo a decir Malachite mientras la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en el sillón –

Serena despierta – decía mina mientras le echaba aire con una revista que encontró a la mano – prima me oyes

Ya esta volviendo en sí – comentaba Amy mientras toma su pulso – su pulso esta un poco acelerado pero nada más

Amy , que ... paso

Te desmayaste

Me esta dando vueltas la cabeza

Seguramente tienes la presión baja y eso es porque no has comido debidamente , te hace falta azúcar , mañana mismo vamos con el doctor para que te de unas vitaminas y no acepto excusas nos diste un gran susto

Si prima casi me muero de la impresión si es por mi Malachite te hubieras dado un buen golpe

Que hablan de mi – preguntaba Malachite que regresaba con el vaso con agua y azúcar que le había pedido Amy – aquí esta el vaso

Gracias , toma Serena

Que es esto

Tómatelo es solo agua con azúcar

Sin estar muy convencida Serena se tomo el vaso con agua y Amy le dijo que se recostará un rato .

EN EL HOSPITAL 

Cálmate Jed

Como me voy a calmar Ziosite

Jedite parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación jamás en su vida había sentido es ansiedad e impotencia de no poder hacer nada su Reina como le decía a Rei estaba en trabajo de parto pasando quien sabe por cuanto dolor y el en espera de que alguien saliera y le dijera que estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos estaban en eso cuando

Jedite amigo ven

Que? Que pasa Darien, algo malo o – no termino de hablar cuando Darien lo jalo y lo llevo a Toco – cirugía ( así se le llama a el área de partos en algunos hospitales)

No nada malo, toma ponte esto – dijo dándole una bata, unos zapatos, un gorro y un tapa bocas – anda apúrate

Jedite obedeció lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a Darien quien lo llevo a donde Rei estaba dando a luz

Jed que bueno que estas aquí – Rei trataba de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible pero cuando le venía una contracción cerraba los ojos - dame tu mano

Jedite le dio la mano cuando el doctor anunció

Bien Sra. Tiene que pujar vamos

No ya no puedo

Si, si puede otra vez, respire una vez ,más

Vamos mi reina yo se que tu puedes – le hablaba Jedite muy cerca de ella - nuestra princesa o príncipe esta por llegar , vamos un último esfuerzo

Ya ... no puedo siento que me parto a la mitad

Rei tu puedes – alentó Darien –

Solo un esfuerzo más señora , ya viene ya veo la cabeza , un esfuerzo más

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyy – grito Rei en un último esfuerzo cuando oyó el llorar de un bebe, su bebe –

Felicidades fue niña , muy bien hecho señora – comento el doctor Nishimura mientras le daba la bebita a la enfermera para que se la pasaran a Rei –

Felicidades Jed, Rei esta hermosa – se alegro Darien –

Gracias a ti por apoyarnos

Rei toma a tu niña esta preciosa

Gracias lei li – respondió Rei tratando de recuperar la respiración y tomando a su hija en brazos - mira mi amor es preciosa la princesa

Si , igual que su mamá

Darien salió de la habitación dejando a la feliz pareja con su hija y se dirigio a la sala de espera

Darien que paso como esta Rei ya nació el bebe

Si lita ya nació fue niña –respondió Darien con una amplia sonrisa –

Que emoción no crees Flyte , te imaginas cuando nosotros tengamos el nuestro, tengo que avisarles a la chicas se van a emocionar - comento Lita y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la salida muy emocionada –

Definitivamente tienen que hablar Nel

Lo se Darien pero tiene un carácter bastante fuerte

Te entiendo , todas nuestras novias tienen un carácter muy peculiar

Si pero, creo que con Serena si se puede hablar del tema sin que se sienta mal

Realmente no lo se , nunca hemos tocado el tema muy seriamente , pero sabes algo hay que sentirnos felices por Rei y Jedite y cuando llegue el momento nos preocupamos

Si creo que es lo mejor y cuando podremos ver a la bebe y a Rei

Hasta mañana a la hora de visita, a la niña se la van a llevar a los cuneros y a Rei la van a pasar a piso.- explico Darien -

Bueno solo esperamos al nuevo papá y nos vamos – puntualizo Neflyte -

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Ring, ring

Casa de la familia Chiba

Amy , ya nació fue niña , Rei esta bien y

Espera , espera un momento con calma

Es que estoy muy emocionada – a Lita le brillaban los ojos –

Lita – grito Neflyte –

Permíteme Amy, que pasa Fly

Diles que hasta mañana la podrán ver a la hora de visita

De acuerdo, Amy que hasta mañana se le puede pasar a ver

Jedite salió muy feliz de la habitación de Rei para encontrarse con sus amigos los cuales lo felicitaron de todo corazón. Darien los llevo a todos primero dejo a Neflyte y Lita en su departamento a Jedite en su casa y él y Ziosite se fueron a su casa.

Al llegar encontraron a Amy y Serena viendo una película pues los estaban esperando y como ya era tarde Darien y Amy le ofrecieron posada a Ziosite quien acepto más que gustoso.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano Amy y Serena para preparar el desayuno e informaron a la Sra. Chiba que Rei ya había tenido a su bebe quien por supuesto se alegro de la noticia. Instantes después todos desayunaban con gran alegría y se preparaban para ir a la visita, pensando en comprarle algo a Rei y a la bebe.

Con toda la emoción Amy y Serena se olvidaron del suceso del desmayo.

LUNES POR LA MAÑANA 

Serena había llegado a su casa el domingo por la tarde.(N.A. Recordemos que era Sábado el día en que Rei dio a luz y todo volvió a la normalidad) y muy contenta abrazo a su mamá dejando muy sorprendida a la Sra. Ikuko inmediatamente subió a su recamara encontrándose a Sami y Hotaru quien se encontraba de visita y a quienes dio un fuerte abrazo, entro a su habitación y llamo a Haruka para contarle que ya se había reconciliado con Darien y que era la mujer más feliz del mundo y que Rei ya había tenido a su bebe y había sido niña , quedándose de ver en el hospital al día siguiente a la hora de visitas.

SALA DE ESPERA 

Michiru, Haruka como están tenía mucho tiempo de no verlas

Estamos bien Lita gracias – contestaba Haruka con su acostumbrado mal carácter – y la cabeza de bombón

Yo creo que ya no tarda , sabemos que no es muy puntual , pero podemos empezar a pasar nosotros a ve a Rei – comentaba Lita muy emocionada –

Pues vamos – decía Michiru cuando oyó la voz de Amy –

Chiru como estas prima tenía mucho que no venias

Bien pequeña y tu como estas y Darien

Yo estoy y Darien están en cirugía tal vez cuando salgamos el ya haya terminado , vas a ir a la casa mi mamá te extraña mucho

Si yo también los extraño mucho , pero vamos a ver a Rei

HABITACIÓN DE REI 

Rei se puedo – pregunto Amy desde la puerta

Claro Amy pasa

Felicidades - dijeron todas al unísono -

Muchas gracias – respondió Rei con una enorme sonrisa como nunca se la habían visto – lo bueno es que no han traído a la niña si no la hubieran despertado – volvió a reír por la cara de pena que pusieron sus amigas – era broma

Se ve que la maternidad te ha sentado bastante bien , hasta bromas haces

Si Lita es una emoción indescriptible , espero que pronto esten tan felices como yo

Esperemos y como te sientes

Hay Amy parece que me paso un trailer encima , bastante adolorida pero al ver a mi bebita todo se me olvida

Si te creo

Ring ring – suena el celular de Haruka –

Bueno ... cabeza bombón ... si claro yo les digo ... todo bien ... ok nos vemos en al casa , bye – termina de hablar Haruka – Dice Serena que ella va a venir más tarde porque va a ir a comer con ya saben quien

Gracias Haruka pero no te molestes , recuerda que ellos se aman y debemos alegrarnos de que sigan juntos.

Instantes después llego la enfermera con la niña para que Rei le diera de comer y así entre risas y bromas llego la hora de irse. Se despidieron prometiendo ir a verlas a su casa ya que Rei salía al día siguiente.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL 

Lei Li como estas – pregunto Serena mostrando una enorme sonrisa –

Bien Sere y tu , bueno para que pregunto si solo con verte me doy cuenta de que las cosas con el Dr. Chiba se arreglaron , verdad

Así es todo quedo aclarado y sigue en pie la boda. Por cierto no sabes si ya salió Darien de cirugía

No parece que aún

Bueno lo voy a esperar , oye podría pasar a ver a Rei – poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir -

Ya no es hora de visita pero ... bueno esta bien no te tardes

Serena llego a la habitación de Rei y toco la puerta

Adelante – se escucho una voz desde adentro –

Hola Rei como estas

Sere? yo pensé que no ibas a venir

Como puedes decir eso , estas muy sensible no crees , sabes que te quiero mucho desde siempre y estoy feliz por ti.

Gracias - decía Rei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Estuvieron platican escasos 15 min porque Serena le había dicho a Lei li que no se tardaba

Bueno Rei me tengo que ir, prometí a Lei li que no me tardaría – al levantarse de la silla donde encontraba sentada le dio un ligero mareo y se tuvo que sentar nuevamente –

Serena estas bien , te has puesto muy pálida

Si Rei, estoy bien no te preocupes , solo que no dormí bien de la emoción , pero bueno me voy , cuídate me saludas Jedite

Serena salió de la habitación de Rei cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando sintió otro mareo pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer y camino con sumo cuidado hacia la recepción para esperar a Darien pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando cayó al piso inconsciente

Serena – grito lei Li mientras se acercaba a ella – Erick ayudame por favor – le decía a uno de los camilleros que pasaba por ahí.

Con ayuda de Erick, Lei Li puso a Serena en un camilla y la llevo a uno de los cuartos vacios y pidió a Erick que buscara al doctor Nishimura

Lei me buscaba? – preguntaba el Dr. Nishimura -

Si doctor lo que pasa es que Serena se desmayo (el doctor sabe que Serena es la prometida de Darien su pupilo y la aprecia mucho), su presión esta baja , su respiración es normal pero me preocupa demasiado espero que no sea algo relacionado con la intoxicación de hace 2 semanas.

Bien veamos – dijo el doctor mientras examinaba a Serena – solo fue un desmayo , hay que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle los síntomas pero antes toma una muestra de sangre y la envías como urgente al laboratorio por favor y me avisas – ordeno el doctor mientras extendía la solicitud del examen

En seguida Dr.

Una hora después Serena ya había vuelto en sí , estaba algo mareada todavía y confundida¿como había llegado hasta allí? Se preguntaba cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta

Me has dado un gran susto pequeña

Lo siento Lei , pero no recuerdo mucho salí de ver a Rei me sentí mareada y no supe más

Te desmayaste en pleno pasillo, ya vino el Dr. Nishimura y te mando hacer un análisis de sangre ha por cierto quiero que me digas la razón por la cual no viniste a tu cita, una intoxicación como esas no es algo que debes dejar pasar

Pero es que yo ... – trato de defenderse pero sabía que Lei li tenía razón –

Te entiendo estabas deprimida pero me voy a permitirme darte un consejo. Primero esta tú antes que nada y si tu no te quieres y cuidas nadie lo va a hacer te digo esto porque te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que animo, voy por le resultado , vas a estar bien – pregunto Lei li al verla triste y preocupada –

Si claro, gracias por ser mi amiga ... me merecía el regaño

No fue regaño pero si te lo merecías , todo va a estar bien – dijo Lei li saliendo de la habitación –

Serena se quedo pensando que lo de su desmayo era causado por la intoxicación y que al no haberse atendido debidamente , estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien habia entrado a la habitación

Buenos días Serena

Dr. Nishimura que susto me ha dado

Si me di cuenta, estabas bastante pensativa, como te sientes

Pues todavía estoy algo mareada pero nada más

Bien , hay que esperar a que Lei li regrese con el resultado por lo pronto descansa

QUIRÓFANO Darien te sientes bien , estas muy pálido Creo que el desayuno no me callo nada bien , Henry 

Si quieres yo suturo para que vayas por algún medicamento al fin que la cirugía fue todo un éxito, felicidades

Gracias y creo que si acepto tu oferta, permiso

Saliendo de quirófano Darien llego corriendo al baño pues su malestar se había incrementado , deshaciéndose de todo lo que tenía su estomago. Pobre estaba muy pálido cuando salió del sanitario y se encontró con Andrew.

Hermano que te pasa , estas enfermo

Yo creo que si de unos días para acá la comida no me cae al estomago y no soporto nada que tenga dulce

Estas grave en verdad , deberías ver al Dr. Si de nada me sirve ser doctor , no crees

Tienes toda la razón , ahora me voy a cambiar quede de comer con Serena , oye porque no le hablas a rita y comemos juntos

Es muy buena idea donde van a ir a comer

No se todavía , hummmm ... que te parece el restaurante nuevo

Muy buena idea.

Se despidieron quedando de verse en hora y media. Darien fue a los lockers para cambiarse y después fue a la recepción

Hola Lei li has visto a Serena quedo de esperarme aquí contigo, o es que se le hizo tarde

Que bueno te veo Darien iba a ir a buscarte en este momento

Sucede algo – pregunto Darien con un tono de preocupación – Serena

Lei li lo miro con incredulidad como sabía que se trataba de Serena si ella no le había dicho nada aún.

Pues si, pero como ... como sea el Dr. Esta revisando a Serena en el cuarto 2, pero ella esta ... bien – termino diciendo en un susurro pues Darien había salido lo más rápido que podía.

Se oyó un toquido en la puerta ...

Adelante – indico el Dr. –

Serena , princesa estas bien – la voz de Darien sonaba notablemente preocupada – que te pasó yo ...

Darien muchacho ella esta bien – por fin hablo el Dr. Para hacerse notar –

Oh¡ perdón Dr. , buenas tardes

Esta bien te entiendo. Pero bueno en el momento en que entrabas esta por darle los resultados a esta señorita desobediente acerca de sus estudios. Pero ya que están los dos juntos les daré el resultado

Darien y serena estaban nerviosos cada uno por sus motivos particulares. Darien temía que fuera alguna enfermedad muy grave, pasaban una y mil tonterías por su cabeza en cuanto a Serena no se le quitaba la idea que por no haber regresado a su cita eso podía haberle traído consecuencias.

Serena , Darien – la voz del Dr. Nishimura los saco de sus pensamientos – lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy serio así que quiero que estén calmados

Estamos calmados – se apresuro a decir Darien – es muy grave lo que tiene serena

Que pasara ahora.

¿Qué estarán pensando Darien y Serena?

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 16 EXISTE LA FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA?**


	16. 16 existe la felicidad absoluta

Hola a todas esta vez trate de actualizar lo antes posible ya que la vez pasada tarde mucho , espero que este capitulo les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, (quien fuera Serena).

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y aquí va el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, gracias a todas.

Que la fuerza las acompañe

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 16 EXISTE LA FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA?**

No ... en realidad solo es de cuidado, Serena esta embarazada tiene 4 semanas

Darien tuvo que sentarse soltando la mano de Serena quien se encontraba más pálida que el papel.

Esta seguro Dr. Nishimura

Desde luego aquí esta el resultado – El doctor noto la tensión que se había formado en torno a la noticia era más que evidente que no lo esperaban así que decidió salir – los dejo para que platiquen.

El silencio era realmente incomodo para ambos. Cada uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos

PENAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Embarazada, un bebe. No lo puedo creer pero parece que – sus ojos se nublaron – a Darien no le agrado la idea y si no lo quiere. No importa ya soy una mujer y aunque el no lo quiera yo si. Que emoción pero como se los voy a decir a todos.

PENAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

Serena embarazada ahora se porque mi malestar, pero porque estará triste si es una noticia para alegrarse. Creo entender como solté su mano cuando el Dr. Nishimura nos dio el resultado a lo mejor piensa que no lo quiero. Mi pobre niña. El único problema será cuando se entere su Padre y Haruka ho dios me van a asesinar

El silencio se hizo más tenso hasta que Darien decidió hablar

Serena , yo ... – no sabía como decirle que estaba feliz –

Que pasa , bueno se que no lo esperábamos y entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo – pero Darien no la dejo terminar pues la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le susurro al oído –

Hay mi princesa como no lo voy a querer, si me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo te amo

En serio yo ... bueno yo pensé que

Pues no debiste ,se que mi reacción ocasiono que pensaras semejante cosa pero fue solo que no me lo esperaba. Oye pero creo que si hay un problema

Y cual es ese problema

Que te vas a quedar viuda muy joven

Viuda ¿por qué? – Serena estaba confundida –

Porque cuando se enteren tu papá y Haruka me van a querer matar – sonrió – no crees

Pues si tienes razón, lo bueno es que me veo bien de color negro, no crees

Si tienes razón, tu te vez bien como sea – dijo con una sonrisa picará en su rostro – con todo lo que te pongas

Serena se ruborizo y se lanzo a los brazos de Darien , estaba sumamente feliz no lo podía creer , iba a tener un bebe de su amado Darien, en poco tiempo se casaría las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Darien por su parte no cabía de felicidad quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos cuando recordó la comida con Andrew.

Princesa , había quedado de comer con Andrew y Rita. ¿ Que te parece? Te sienes bien como para ir

Claro estoy perfectamente bien y así podemos celebrar no crees - dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar –

Disculpen

Dr. Nishimura

Bueno creo que toda esta bien. Serena?

Si – decía una Serena muy seria -

Vas a tener que seguir mis indicciones al pie de la letra, tienes cita en 1 mes. Haz tenido algún malestar

Yo no, únicamente desmayos

Desmayos, han sido varios

El sábado por la tarde y el de hoy y algunos mareos y se me antojan las cosas dulces – respondió Serena poniendo ojos con estrellitas -

Serena

Si Darien

Por favor no hables de comida y menos dulce – suplico Darien –

El doctor Nishimura les explico que todos esos síntomas hasta los que padecía Darien eran normales le dio una receta a Serena indicándole algunas vitaminas, una dieta balanceada y aparte una receta para Darien dándole unas pastillas para sus nauseas quien le agradeció enormemente. Al salir fueron felicitados por Lei Li a quien le pidieron junto con el Dr. Nishimura que no dijeran nada.

Serena y Darien decidieron decirles a todos juntos y organizaron una pequeña cena en casa de Serena fijada para el siguiente Sábado. Ambos estaban emocionados con el suceso pero Darien seguía con su malestar.

VIERNES HORA DE LA COMIDA CASA FAM. TSUKINO 

Serena hija tocan la puerta

Ya voy – bajo corriendo las escaleras pero Sami le había ganado a llegar y se encontraba nada más y nada menos que a - Darien

Serena , princesa no corras en las escaleras por favor – Darien puso cara de seriedad – que tal si te caes

Perdón no volverá a suceder, pero no me vas a saludar – dijo poniendo cara de tristeza –

Claro que sí – y la tomo de la cintura y la elevo dándole un beso muy apasionado en los labios – Te amo

Y yo te amo a ti

Disculpen que los interrumpa

Perdón Sami , buenas tardes

Buenas tardes,– regreso el Saludo Sammy y subió a su recamara- bueno si me disculpan me voy -

Buenas tardes Darien – se oyó la voz de una mujer – que milagro , te quedas a comer

Buenas tardes Sra. Ikuko, gracias por la invitación

No hay de que , por cierto Serena hija me ayudas – pregunto la Sra. Ikuko -

Claro , Darien mi amor porque no vas a la sala no me tardo , solo arrimo la mesa y ya

Como crees les ayudo , anda vamos – respondió Darien mientras entraba a la cocina tras Serena -

Instantes después llego el Sr. Tsukino y se dispusieron a comer . Al terminar ayudaron a lavar los trastes y fueron al centro comercial a traer algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena. Regresaron muy contentos y con un pastel de chocolate que se le había antojado a Serena para la cena

Mamá ya regresamos

Que bueno hija, mira quien llegó – dijo señalando a –

Haruka , que bueno que estas aquí, Michiru cada vez más bonita – saltaba serena de alegría -

No nos perderíamos tu cena Cabeza de bombón. Oye tu te vez radiante.- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -

Darien primo como estas te vez algo pálido –saludo Michiru -

Bien Michi, no es nada, solo algo de malestar estomacal y tu, como puntualizo mi princesa cada día más hermosa. Haruka buenas tardes

Buenas tardes – fue la seca respuesta de Haruka –

Minutos después tomaron un café con el pastel que había comprado Serena y platicaron un largo rato, hasta que

Serena hija nos retiramos a descansar – puntualizo la Sra. Ikuko -

Claro Mami

Haruka tu y Michiru se quedan verdad

Pues no sé, Michi que dices

Por mí está bien – contesto Michiru con un tono muy dulce –

Nos quedamos – respondió Haruka -

Buena tu habitación esta lista como siempre y tu Darien ya es muy tarde para que te vayas puedes quedarte en el cuarto de visitas

No quiero causar molestias – respondió un Darien algo sonrojado -

No digas tonterías ya eres de la familia – dijo una muy orgullosa Sra. Ikuko – Serena le enseñas donde es

Claro – Serena estaba muy emocionada – buenas noches

Buenas noches hija – dijo el Sr. Tsukino – se comportan, hasta mañana

Y así los señores Tsukino se retiraron a dormir, a los pocos minutos llego Sammy dando un rápido saludo se fue a su recamara.

Mientras en la sala

Cabeza de bombón me regalarías una taza de chocolate – pidió Haruka en un tono en el cual no se le podía negar nada –

Claro en un momento regreso

Sery espera yo te ayudo – dijo Michiru levantándose y siguiendo a Serena –

Bien ahora que se han ido, quiero decirte algo muy importante y espero que te lo grabes muy bien, porque la próxima vez que lastimes a Serena no respondo – le dijo Haruka a Darien en tono de amenaza –

Ya lo esperaba de ti y tenlo por seguro que no volverá a suceder y no porque me amenaces o te tenga miedo , si no porque realmente la amo y eso lo entendí este tiempo que estuvimos separados – respondió seriamente Darien –

Solo quería que lo tuvieras muy presente, ella es como mi hermana y solo me detuve en buscarte y darte un escarmiento por Michiru, pero no volverá a pasar , espero que te quede claro

Tan claro como el agua

Sus miradas eran retadoras , las cuales cambiaron al escuchar que Serena y Michiru regresaban a la sala.

Aquí esta , espero no habernos tardado mucho – comento Serena -

Para nada bombón, humm que bien huele - elogio Haruka -

Minutos más tarde

Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño – dijo Serena bostezando – nos vamos Darien

Claro princesa, Haruka, Michiru buenas noches – se despidió Darien -

Buenas noches primo – respondió Michiru – Haruka – reto Michiru

Buenas noches – fue la seca respuesta –

Que te dijo Haruka – pregunto Serena a Darien mientras caminaba hacia la recamara de huéspedes –

Nada en especial – respondió Darien –

No me mientas , conozco a mi prima y ella no es afecta al chocolate – puntualizo – y tu estas muy serio

Vaya que nos conoces , solo me pidió claro a su manera que no te volviera a hacer daño – respondió Darien –

Eso fue todo

Si , ya sabes en su tono muy particular y le conteste que no volvería a pasar porque TE AMO – deteniéndose para abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios –

El beso paso de ser tierno a apasionado y el calor de los cuerpos aumento hasta que 

Darien , creo que debemos ir ... a dormir – trataba de decir Serena por la falta de aire –

En serio ... eso quieres – respondió Darien en forma coqueta –

Bueno ... pues no pero , si mi papá nos ve o Haruka , me dejan viuda

Princesa te extraño y mucho – dijo Darien poniendo cara cachorro regañado –

Yo también te extraño, pero ya falta poco

Bombón – llamó Haruka –

Ya voy, no armemos una guerra , te veo Mañana , te amo – dijo Serena y se despidió de Darien –

Hasta mañana , princesa, descansa – se despidió Darien y entro a la recamara –

SABADO POR LA MAÑANA 

Buenos dias mamá – decía una Serena muy alegre – como amaneciste

Bien, pero que haces levantada tan temprano, estas enferma

No , para nada

Ha ya se , es porque Darien se quedo a dormir y no quieres que se de cuenta que te gusta dormir mucho

Mamá - reclamo Serena muy roja – claro que no

Lo que pasa es que tiene que entrar hoy en el turno de en la mañana y quede de prepararle el desayuno.

Vaya , vaya hay que felicitar a Darien , definitivamente te ha cambiado , te levantas temprano, cocinas

Mamá – reprocho Serena –

Minutos después el desayuno estaba Listo . Haruka y Michiru habían salido a correr como todas las mañanas , el Sr. Tsukino se había ido a su oficina para resolver unos pendientes urgentes y la Sra. Ikuko tenía un compromiso

Serena hija , ya me voy regreso a la hora de la comida , será mejor que apresures a Darien o no le va a dar tiempo de desayunar – comento la Sra. Ikuko –

Si en un momento subo a avisarle que ya esta el desayuno , te cuidas y yo hago la comida – dijo Serena despidiéndose con la mano mientras subía las escaleras hasta la recamará de visitas –

Darien – llamó Serena – ya esta el desayuno – asomándose en la habitación – Darien

Al no recibir respuesta de Darien, Serena entro a la habitación, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba tras de ella y sintió como era abrazada por la cintura.

Darien , me has dado el susto de mi vida – rio serena -

Tan feo estoy – comentó Darien poniendo cara de cachorro – me has herido y nada más por eso tendrás que pagar – dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a Serena –

No ... hagas eso Darien que soy muy cosquilluda – reia Serena -

Lo se – dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas y empezando a besar sus labios – Te amo

Y ... yo a ti – respondía Serena con mucha dificultad –

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser apasionado, las manos de Darien acariciaban la espalda de Serena hasta su cintura, donde pudo meter sus manos bajo la blusa para tocar su suave piel, esa piel que lo enloquecía

Por su parte Serena no se quedo atrás pues Darien acababa de salir de bañarse y solo traia el pantalón puesto y así tenía todo su torso desnudo.

La pasión se apodero de ellos dando rienda suelta a sus deseos , minutos más tarde Serena y Darien se encontraban abrazados descansando de la oleada de emociones que los había arrasado.

Darien te amo, me haces muy feliz – decía una muy sonriente Serena – pero se te va a hacer tarde para llegar al hospital

No quiero ir – decía Darien abrazando más a Serena – mejor me reporto enfermo – comentaba con cara de suplica -

No, mi niño es hora de irse a trabajar , oh por dios

Que te paso – pregunto Darien al ver la cara de preocupación de su princesa -

Haruka ya no tarda en regresar y – se levantaba Serena de la cama y caminaba a hacia el baño para vestirse de nuevo – no quiero ser viuda

Muy a su pesar Darien se levanto y en cuanto Serena salió del baño entro a ducharse de nuevo. Instantes después bajaba a la cocina donde ya se encontraban Haruka y Michiru desayunando. Camino unos paso y se acerco a Serena que estaba de espaldas y la abrazo.

Buenos días , princesa – decía mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a lo cual Serena se estremeció –

Bueno días Darien , ya esta tu desayuno servido – le respondía mientras se volteaba y le regresaba el beso –

Buenos días Michi , Haruka – saludo Darien –

Buenos días primo como amaneciste – respondió una sonriente Michiru –

Bien prima, gracias y ustedes – pregunto Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Bastante bien verdad Haruka – decía Michiru volteándose a ver a Haruka que como siempre tenía su cara de pocos amigos –

Si, claro buenos días – respondió y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada – me voy a bañar con permiso

Nunca cambiara – penso Michiru -

El resto del desayuno paso sin más contratiempos. Michiru ayudo a Serena a arreglar la cocina y después subió a bañarse ella tambien. Por su parte Darien se despidió de Serena con un apasionado beso y agradeció el desayuno.

Hasta la noche princesa, si necesitas algo para la cena , me llamas al celular – ofreció Darien –

Gracias amor pero ya esta todo y no quiero molestarte ... –respondía serena pero fue callada por Darien –

No es molestia y lo sabes , además hoy solo tengo una cirugía que espero no dure mas de 3 horas y ya, así que cualquier cosa me llamas , si

De acuerdo, como sigues de tu malestar – rió Serena – todavía tienes náuseas

Que graciosa – Darien fingió estar ofendido – me tengo que ir , pero me las pagaras , la venganza es dulce – rió malévolamente Darien –

SABADO POR LA NOCHE 

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar primero llego la familia Chiba junto con Ziosite, posteriormente llegaron Jedite y Rei con el pequeño bebe, Lita con Neflyte quienes traían un enorme pastel ( pobre Neflyte), enseguida llego el Dr. Nishimura con su esposa, Lei li y su novio y al ultimo llegaron Andrew y Rita y Malachite.

Se encontraban todos terminando de cenar, cuando Rei tuvo que levantarse con el bebe en brazos

Serena podría ocupar tu recamara para cambiar al bebe – preguntaba Rei –

Claro vamos – pero al ver que Rei tenia problemas para cargar al bebe y la pañalera decidió ayudarla – te ayudo Rei

Gracias Sere – el carácter de Rei se había suavizado bastante con el nacimiento de su bebe hasta se podría decir que se veía maternalmente tierna y le dio al bebe

Que cosita más hermosa – dijo Serena en voz alta –

Te vez bien Serena espero que pronto encargues bebe – comento Mina, pero al oír esto Darien casi se atraganta con el agua –

cálmate Darien era solo una broma, hay mina – Regaño Malachite – pero eso estaría bien

Serena y Rei se retiraron y a los pocos minutos bajaron pero habían pasado a dejar al bebe al cuarto de huéspedes para poder escuchar si lloraba, pues se había quedado dormido.

Cuando llegaban la cena ya había terminado y

Con permiso – se excuso Darien y camino lo más rápido posible al baño seguido por Serena

Darien amor estas bien, - preguntaba mientras le llevaba un vaso con agua –

Al fin pudo contestar Darien

Si princesa, ya estoy mejor creo que comí mucho – salía Darien del baño, bastante pálido y tomaba un sorbo de agua – es hora de la verdad – decía Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y llegaban al comedor

Darien tomo la palabra pidiendo silencio, tomo un poco de aire

Bueno antes que nada queremos agradecerles a todos y cada uno de Ustedes por estar aquí esta noche y a los Sres. Tsukino por tener una hija tan maravillosa como Serena – comenzó Darien a hablar y continuo Serena -

Y a la Sr. Chiba por tener al mejor hombre del mundo como hijo y – dijo Serena apretando muy fuerte la mano de Darien para dar la ultima noticia – ahora queremos hacer un anuncio muy especial

Estamos ... (silencio incomodo) esperando un bebe – dijeron Darien y Serena juntos, observando las reacciones de todos -

La Sra. Ikuko se desmayo de la impresión , la mamá de Darien se quedo estática y pálida , a Haruka tuvieron que detenerla Malachite y Neflyte junto con Michiru pues tenía intenciones de golpear a Darien , el Sr. Tsukino se le subieron los colores al rostro y Sammy y el Dr. Nishimura se acercaron para ver si estaba bien

Papá – llamaba Sammy – estas bien – pero no recibió respuesta –

Por otro lado las muchachas se alegraron muchísimo Mina y Lita se abrazaron, Amy también se alegro solo que se acerco a atender a su mamá junto con Rei.

Serena se acerco a su mamá

Mami, estas bien despierta – decía Serena mientras le echaba aire, mientras Mina y Lita se acercaron a ayudarla – creo que la noticia fue algo fuerte – dijo para sí pero Lita la escucho

Bastante fuerte diría Yo – sonrió Lita –

Darien también se acerco a su mamá quien ya reaccionaba, con ayuda de Amy

Mamá se encuentra bien – preguntaba un Darien algo pálido –

Si hijo pero por lo menos me hubieran avisado, no que casi me muero del susto – respondía la Sra. Chiba con un brillo especial en sus ojos –

Serena - hablaba con dificultad la Sra. Ikuko – es cierto lo que acabo de oír – pregunta incrédula –

Si, mamá – respondía un poco nerviosa y sonrojada Serena –

Que gusto voy a ser abuela – gritaba la Sra. Ikuko abrazando fuertemente a Serena –pero

Si, lo se debimos esperar, pero soy muy feliz – respondía tímidamente Serena – papá estas bien

El Sr. Tsukino al escuchar la voz de Serena tomo un poco de aire y respondió

Si, pero vaya sorpresitas – fue todo lo que dijo – después hablaremos los tres – fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió del comedor

Pero como te atreviste – grito Haruka – es solo una niña

Haruka – dijo Serena acercándose a su prima para calmarla, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo y murmurándole al oído – me ha hecho una mujer muy feliz alégrate por mi sí – poniendo ojos de gato triste -

Haruka no soporto esa mirada y después de soltarse de Malachite y Neflyte, abrazo muy fuerte a Serena y posteriormente llegaron los abrazos de todas las demás y por supuesto todos los muchachos incluyendo a Sammy felicitaron a Darien.

Los abrazos y las felicitaciones seguían su curso cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que todos voltearan.

Bueno pues , en vista de las circunstancias – dijo el Sr. Tsukino – creo que , no me queda de otra ... que ...

Todos estaban a la expectativa , podía pasar cualquier cosa , el Sr. Tsukino era muy celoso con Serena y con mucho esfuerzo acepto que Darien fuera el novio oficial , pero para sorpresa de todos saco un botella de Vino tinto

Hay que brindar , por mi futuro nieto – dijo muy emocionado algo que nadie esperaba –

Todos tenían sus copas cuando

Por dios Serena tu no debes tomar y por que traes tacones – decía la Sra. Ikuko – que no vez que te puedes caer

Si es cierto Serena tu mamá tiene razón, hijo tu eres medico deberías saberlo – apoyo la Sra. Chiba -

A todos les escurrió una gota por la cabeza y después de acatar ordenes hicieron el brindis aunque claro serena con una copa de agua y desearon felicidad a los futuros padres.

Haruka tuvo que aceptar que Serena ya no era su primita pequeña y que Darien ya era de la familia, las orgullosas abuelas se desvivían por darle indicaciones y consejos a Serena y Darien y el Abuelo le dio una platica de responsabilidad y de que debían de haberse esperado pero que tenían todo su apoyo, las muchas saltaban de alegría y empezaban a planear el Baby Shower aunque realmente faltaba mucho, Sammy aunque no quisiera demostrarlo felicito a su cabeza de chorlito como le decía a Serena.

Todos sin excepción estaban emocionados por la llegada del nuevo bebe pero los más emocionados eran sin duda Serena y Darien en 2 semanas más se casarían Y en 8 meses serían padres.

Unos días antes de la boda las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, solo 2 día únicamente 2 días y estarían unidos por siempre , cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos que en alguno de los casos no era muy alentador

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Dios en unos días seré la esposa de Darien Chiba, que nervios pero y ... si se aparece Diamante, no por favor no permitas eso. Tengo mucho miedo en verdad , pero debo calmarme todo va a salir bien , estoy segura de eso

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

En unos días más será mi esposa, que le preocupará la veo triste ,distante , parece como si no le emocionará la boda o será parte de su embarazo, podría ser yo sigo sin poder comer bien , la amo como no creí poder .

Serena princesa , estas bien – preguntaba Darien -

Mande , o si claro – respondía Serena algo distraída -

No es cierto que te pasa, sabes que me lo puedes decir – insistió Darien –

Bueno me preocupa ...- Serena no sabía como compartir sus dudas –

Tu embarazo , hasta donde se todo va bien alentó Darien -

Bueno no, en realidad , me preocupa que diamante vaya a aparecer el día de la boda, esta tan mal de la cabeza que no se, me da miedo – confeso Serena la borde de las lagrimas –

Sabes algo yo estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien y ese individuo no va a atreverse a molestarnos nunca más princesa y por otro lado debes tener calma recuerda que eso le hace daño al bebe, confía en mí todo va a salir bien – animo Darien -

Gracias , por eso te amo, y te prometo que ya voy a estar tranquila – sonrió Serena y abrazo a Darien -

Y así sin más ni más paso otro día, todo estaba listo para el gran momento y ...

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 17 UNA VEZ EN UN SUEÑO**

**AnnitaChibaKou **pues claro amiguita todo en esta vida tiene un precio y el no ser serio tiene sus consecuencias (claro que con Darien cerca cualquier mujer perdería la cordura) y si hay algunos hombres que hasta se desmayan cuando esta por nacer su hijo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, cuídate

**Aisha-ladimoon** Amiguita que bueno que le gusto el capitulo ya era hora de que Rei diera a luz pensaba que fuera niño pero son más tiernas las niñas. (No hay que perder las cuentas). Gracias por seguir leyendo este loco fic y tu me tienes con el alma en un hilo cuando tu actualización. Cuídate y pórtate bien

**Abda **espero que tu también te encuentres súper bien amiguita y Yo también amo a esa pareja y lamento dejarte de infarto pero tengo un chorro y dos montones de trabajo pero aquí esta el sig. Capitulo tratare de actualizar más rápido (te digo algo yo solo quería un par de capítulos pero ya se alargo el asunto demasiado, cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo

**EmmaRiddle **Que bueno que te aya gustado y muchas gracias por la felicitación , espero tus opiniones si quieres que pase algo o algún cambio solo dímelo aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste

**serena tsukino chiba **Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y prometo actualizar lo mas rápido posible será algo muyyyyyyyy bueno te loa seguro, cuídate mucho

**Starligt **Gracias que bueno que te gusto y Explicaciones son pocas imagínate a Haruka con una noticia de esas y aquí esta la continuación espero te guste , cuídate


	17. 17 Una vez en un sueño

14

**ANTES QUE NADA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**EmmaRiddle **Pues quería que se viera algo así como que romántico y pícaro al mismo tiempo gracias por mandar un review. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y me des tu opinión y sugerencia

**Aisha-ladimoon **Jamás permitiría que Haruka dañara a Darien seria un muy serio conflicto, además Haruka me cae bien a pesar de todo. El siguiente capitulo espero te guste y me des tu opinión que siempre es valiosa. Gracias por seguir leyendo, por cierto y tu actualización amiguita que yo si me muero por saber que pasa.

**Starligt **bueno toda acción tiene una reacción y no se estuvieron tranquilitos (bueno con Darien cerca quien podría ) y sorpresas algunas, algunas más adelante y tratare de actualizar más seguido y tratare de que las abuelas no se metan mucho pero lo dudo

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **ya falta poco para el final y que pasará con Esme pues desde mi punto de vista lo mejor que le puede pasar pero no te digo más. Espero que el sig. capitulo te guste y me des tu opinión

**AnnitaChibaKou **Si esa Haruka es tremenda lo bueno es que Michiru siempre esta ahí para controlarla . El siguiente capitulo espero sea de tu agrado cuidate

**Abda **Gracias señorita pensé que había quedado con mucha azúcar el capitulo, que bueno que te gusto y espero que el siguiente tan bien te agrade, kisses cuides y pórtese bien

**serena Tsukino Chiba **Gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que este también sea de tu agrado y un final feliz (talvez, no se, a lo mejor) claro que sí será un Y VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE, cuídate, kisses y abrazos

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir de cerca el fic , me alegra mucho recibir sus reviews y me da animo para seguir. Tratare de actualizar más seguido lo que pasa es que se me ha juntado el trabajo. En fin espero que este capitulo les guste y no este muy dulce , cualquier duda, opinión, sugerencia cambio me lo dicen. Gracias , cuidensen y besos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**QUE LA FUERZA LAS ACOMPAÑE**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 17 UNA VEZ EN UN SUEÑO**

Gracias , por eso te amo, y te prometo que ya voy a estar tranquila – sonrió Serena y abrazo a Darien -

Y así sin más ni más paso otro día, todo estaba listo para el gran momento y ...

ERES TU LA DULCE ILUSION QUE YO SOÑE CASA FAMILIA TSUKINO 

Llego el día más ansiado para Serena Tsukino , el día en que por fin su sueño se realizaría , se casaría con Darien Chiba. Se encontraba tan nerviosa que no había podido dormir casi nada por su cabeza pasaban una y mil cosas, mil ideas, mil emociones difíciles de describir, desde emoción, ansiedad y hasta cierto temor , pero aún así irradiaba una enorme felicidad. Se encontraba sentada frente a la venta de su recamara, observando el atardecer cuando alguien entro y la saco de sus pensamientos:

Serena , hija se te va ... – pero la Señora Ikuko no termino la frase pues al entrar a la habitación Serena se encontraba observando por la ventana y su habitación impecable - a hacer tarde , hija te sientes bien

Claro mamá , porque – contestaba serena con una media sonrisa –

Pues tu habitación en orden , estas muy pálida y no terminaste lo que te traje de comer –dijo y se acerco a tocarle la frente –

Solo estoy nerviosa, creo que es normal y – pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el toquido de la puerta – adelante

Serena, hola como estas, bien, nerviosa, feliz, emocionada – decía Mina que llegaba en esos momentos y le daba un efusivo abrazo – háblame

Mina no puedo respirar – trataba de decir Serena -

Mina suéltala o vas dejar viudo a mi hermano antes del sí acepto – argumentaba Amy con una sonrisa divertida –

Lo siento – se disculpo Mina muy sonrojada – pero estoy muy emocionada , por ti prima

Oye Sere te sientes bien , esta muy pálida – indico Lita –

Es lo que yo le digo, pero bueno las dejo para que se apuren – dijo la Sra. Ikuko - y por favor háganla comer algo

Que no has comido – pregunto Lita –

No , bueno si intente desayunar y comer pero parece que el bebe no quiere nada , estoy nerviosa y todo me provoca asco

Pero porque – pregunto Mina –

Pues no se y si ...

No me digas que crees que Darien se va arrepentir , porque no lo creo – aseguro Amy –

Bueno si en parte si, se puede arrepentir, ha habido casos pero no es eso, bueno no solo eso y si

Que - pregunto Lita ansiosa –

Si se aparece Diamante , tengo mucho miedo – comenzaba a llorar Serena –

No pienses eso Sere, hoy debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida y estoy segura que no se atreverá a aparecer – animo Amy –

Si es cierto, Amy tiene razón , hay que comenzar a arreglarte, tenemos bastante tiempo al fin que la ceremonia se realizará a las 8 de la noche, además tienes que comer te traje pastelitos – indico Lita –

Pastelitos – Serena puso cara de felicidad con ojos de estrellitas – hum que rico

Ya sabía yo que eso te animaría – rió Lita –

Y así sin más ni más comenzaron a arreglarse.

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Hijo te traje algo de comer – entraba la Sra. Chiba al cuarto de Darien – estas nervioso

Hola mamá , si algo nervioso

Pero porque? – preguntaba la Sra. Chiba – acaso crees que Serena se va a arrepentir

No se a lo mejor nuestro problema fue bastante grande y aunque nos reconciliamos podría pensarlo mejor , realmente me preocupa, no podría vivir sin ella

Hijo – comentaba la Sra. Chiba mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo y lo abrazaba como cuando era pequeño – yo no creo que Serena se arrepienta, se ve que te ama y si tuvieron problemas que por cierto nunca me dijiste de que se trato y lo resolvieron es el primer paso a la madurez de ambos, a la madurez como pareja, créeme van a ser muy felices.

Gracias mamá por tu apoyo , me siento mucho mejor – decía Darien mientras regresaba el abrazo –

Se que hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi , solo recuerda , los problemas de dos son solo de dos , nunca involucres a nadie, pero no por eso no quiere decir que no los vamos a apoyar, recuerda que te amo hijo y siempre escucha antes de actuar, se que tu padre donde quiera que este esta muy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido, – la Sra. Chiba le daba ánimos y consejos a Darien –

Estaban absortos en su platica cuando el timbre sonó. Instantes después

Darien hermano como, todavía no empiezas a arreglarte ya son las 6 de la tarde – decía Neflyte –

Si príncipe, se que no tardamos tanto como las mujeres pero hay que apurarnos o es que ya te dio miedo - bromeaba Malachite –

No digan eso, no creo que tenga miedo – defendía Zoycite –

En verdad no es tan difícil como crees, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia – decía un muy orgulloso Jedite -

Darien solo los observaba con una gran gota en la cabeza, pero a la vez divertido hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

No tengo miedo, estoy nervioso y se que no tendré problemas, además solo me hace falta ponerme el saco y el moño y listo.

Sus 4 amigos se quedaron viéndolo y empezaron a arrojarle las almohadas que tenían cerca y así se distrajeron un rato.

8 DE LA NOCHE JARDÍN DE LA LUNA 

A las orillas de la ciudad se localiza un enorme jardín, cuidadosamente arreglado. Rodeado por unos enormes rosales rojos con un aroma delicadamente delicioso que embriaga e invita a soñar

En el centro encontramos un pequeño lago artificial sobre el cual reposa un pequeño templo antiguo, adornado cuidadosamente por delicadas rosas blancas que contrastan y resaltan con las rosas de las orillas.

La iluminación es suave, delicada dando la impresión de que miles de luciérnagas se han reunido para iluminar y festejar con nuestra pareja el amor, la ilusión y el romance

A orillas del lago fueron colocadas las sillas para la ceremonia religiosa y posteriormente para la civil.

Los ánimos están encendidos, los nervios a flor de piel. Los invitados y el novio ya están en sus lugares esperando el arribo de la novia.

La dama de honor luce un vestido en color azul marino sin tirantes de corte princesa con unos guantes blancos de ¾ , como adornos Amy lleva una gargantilla plateada con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro , sus aretes son unos zafiros tallados en forma de corazón y su maquillaje es delicado y fino como ella misma.

Mina es la madrina de cojines, lleva un vestido de cuello alto sin espalda color anaranjado claro y le llega a media pierna como adornos solo lleva una esclava de corazones entrelazados de oro , su cabello lo lleva tejido en una trenza francesa.

Lita la madrina de arras, luce un hermoso vestido en tono verde tipo oriental con un par de aberturas a los lados con unos zapatos de tiras, su cabello esta recogido en gajos por lo que luce sus finas facciones.

Rei lleva un traje de dos piezas en color rojo que a simple vista parece un vestido. La blusa es de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y la falda recta hasta los tobillos con un abertura por la parte de atrás y una estola en color negro, ella fue la elegida para ser la madrina de lazo

La Sra. Ikuko lleva un traje sastre color crema de saco cruzado y el cabello recogido en un chongo y la Sra. Chiba lleva también un traje sastre pero de color amarillo claro sólo que el saco es rector y lleva una blusa de escote recto.

Por su parte Haruka va de traje negro obvio, lo más sencillo posible pero no deja de verse realmente atractiva y Michiru que decir de ella realmente es una diosa de la elegancia su vestido agua marina sin espalda sujeto por un tirante que rodea su cuello, su cabello que lo lleva agarrado con un par de peinetas que simulan las olas de mar dejando que el aire juegue con el , ellas serán los testigos en la boda civil.

Entre los invitados se encuentra Setsuna Kraimer y su hija Hotaru, el Dr. Nishimura con su esposa quienes fueron elegidos por la pareja para ser los padrinos de velación (N.A no murió nadie así se le llamo a la pareja que acompaña a los novios al altar y estan para dar apoyo moral y aconsejar si se requiere), Andrew y Rita con su bebe, Lei Li y su novio y demás amigos del hospital de Darien y amigos de Serena de la universidad

El novio se encuentra vestido de esmoquin color negro y lleva puesta una capa que cae alegremente sobre sus hombros ( imaginarse el traje de Tuxido Mask me encanta como se ve) esperando junto con su amigo, padrino y cuñado la llegada de la mujer a la que ama

Darien cálmate – insistía Ziosite – ya no tarda, según recuerdo la novia siempre llega tarde, además Serena no es la reyna de la puntualidad

Lo se pero y si ya no viene , si le paso algo yo voy a buscarla – decía Darien con una gran gota escurriéndole en la cabeza y dando un par de pasos, pero fue detenido por la delicada música que anuncia que la novia ha llegado -

Ves te dije , que no te preocuparas - explico Ziosite dando una leve sonrisa –

Darien volteo al pasillo por donde entraría la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer a la que juraría amar por el resto de su vida.

ERES TU BRILLANDO, EN TUS OJOS EL AMOR PUDE VER PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

Esto parece un sueño hecho realidad, ahí esta ella la mujer que amo, entrando del brazo de su padre. Pero será una visión, será real, no lo se estoy empezando a creer que es solo un espejismo. Se ve radiante , realmente hermosa , es una princesa de cuento de hadas ese vestido le queda tan bien , creo que no merezco ser el poseedor de semejante diosa. Estoy tan nervioso que creo que estoy empezando a sudar, la ansiedad me mata y ... si no consigo hacerla feliz y ofrecerle todo a lo que es merecedora.

La visón de Darien era algo mágico parecía que la luna rodeaba a Serena iluminando el vestido de dos piezas sencillo de corte recto sin hombros que marca cada una de las curvas de la novia, llega arriba de la rodilla y esta cubierto por una falda larga con la cual se forma la cola del vestido, esta se cierra por enfrente hasta la altura de los tobillos, los botones son de tela simulando rosas y lleva las orillas con finos bordados, las mangas son sobrepuestas a medio brazo teniendo una caída en forma campana.

Su cabello dorado como el sol vuela con la brisa nocturna y lo lleva sujeto en media cola y con algunos mechones recogidos formando un moño y otros cuanto sueltos (recordemos que Serena tiene el cabello extremadamente largo) cayendo alegremente sobre su rostro, su maquillaje se basa en sobras de tonos pastel y brillo en los labios (realmente no lo necesita)

Darien, toma aire – decía Ziosite, viendo que prácticamente dejaba de respirar, entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba, porque cuando vio a Amy a él le ocurrió lo mismo –

FLASH BACK 

Amy, chicas es hora de irnos – gritaba Ziosite desde las escaleras –

Ya vamos – respondía Amy desde lo alto de la escalera –

Lo dejaste mudo, Amy – decía picaramente Mina –

No digas eso mina – decía Amy muy roja –

Pero es cierto – apunto Lita , creo que no esta respirando –

Ziosite , amor estas bien – preguntaba Amy y movía a su novio para que reaccionara –

Te vez radiante – al fin respondió Ziosite y beso galantemente la mano de Amy – y ustedes también señoritas

FIN FLASH BACK 

Serena caminaba por la alfombra que la llevaría hasta donde estaba él hombre al que amaba, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de una y mil emociones indescriptibles, felicidad, miedo, alegría.

SIN EMBARGO SE QUE UN SUEÑO ES DIFÍCIL REALIZAR

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

No puedo creer que esto este pasando, siempre soñé casarme con un príncipe y ahora que estoy a un paso de hacerlo no lo puedo creer y si es un sueño. Es el mejor sueño de todos lo veo ahí observándome atentamente, que pensará no lo sé, lo único es que lo amo con todo mi ser y que es el hombre más guapo de la tierra si existiera un príncipe de la tierra sin duda sería él , sus hermosos ojos azules como la noche tienen un brillo tan especial que reflejan la luna y me hipnotizan, se ve tan guapo, tan gallardo con ese traje que me corta la respiración. Es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Serena sonríe a cada uno de los invitados que sin duda admiran su belleza inata. El Sr. Tsukino le pregunta si esta bien y ella sonríe y mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa, después de unos segundos que parecen no terminar llega frente al altar en donde esta el hombre al que tanto ama.

El Sr. Tsukino toma la mano de su hija y ...

Darien Chiba en estos momentos frente a Dios te hago entrega de mi princesa, de uno de mis tesoros más preciados, porque sé que la harás muy feliz – y sin más y con algunas lagrimas deposita la mano de Serena sobre la mano de Darien -

Sr. Tsukino me siento honrado de haber obtenido su permiso para cuidar de su tesoro – dándole un beso a Serena en la mano –

MAS YO TENGO FE QUE DESPERTARE Y TU ME AMARAS 

Instantes después la ceremonia religiosa empieza la cual es muy emotiva dando paso a que los padrinos pasen, primero Mina y Malachite que son los de cojines, le siguen Lita y Neflyte que son los de las arras , continuaron Rei y Jedite con el lazo y por ultimo se acercaron los padrinos de velación el Dr. Nishimura y su esposa junto con Amy y Ziosite que traen los anillos al momento de hacer sus votos de amor

Darien por favor – indico el padre –

Yo ... Darien Chiba te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino como mi legitima esposa, para honrarte, cuidarte, protegerte y amarte mas allá de la muerte, para estar junto en la salud y la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las tristezas, en la riqueza y la pobreza y prometo serte fiel y luchar por nosotros y no dejar que nuestro amor decaiga – y le pone el anillo que le entrega Ziosite

Serena ahora tu – prosiguió el padre –

Serena estaba extremadamente nerviosa y por un momento no supo que decir hasta que miro los hermosos ojos azules de Darien y ...

Yo Serena Tsukino te tomo a ti Darien Chiba como mi legitimo esposo, para honrarte, cuidarte y apoyarte , estar junto a ti en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza , prometo serte fiel y ser tu compañera y amiga, y amarte mas allá del tiempo y la distancia – y le coloco el anillo que le entrego Amy

Después de los votos el padre prosiguió con la misa

Si hay alguien aquí que conozca algún impedimento para que este acto de amor y fe se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Serena empezó a temblar ligeramente, los minutos se le hicieron eternos y rezo porque su peor pesadilla no se apareciera y le arruinara el mejor momento de su vida – bueno es ese caso – prosiguió el padre – Yo los declaro Marido y mujer , hasta que la muerte los separe , ya puede besar a la novia

Y así Darien retiro el velo del rostro de Serena y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que hubo toda una ovación. La misa termino y todos se acercaron a felicitar a los novios.

SE HARA REALIDAD LO QUE YO SOÑE Serena hija felicidades - decía la Sra. chiba con lagrimas en los ojos – 

Gracias – serena estaba muda no sabía que decir – la quiero mucho – y abrazo a su suegra

Darien muchacho , felicidades les deseamos lo mejor – comentaron el Dr. Nishimura y su esposa –

Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos – respondía Darien –

Serena , Darien felicidades – felicito la Sra. Ikuko

Si es cierto , espero que sean tan dichosos como nosotros – termino diciendo el Sr. Tsukino

Después de los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos se ordenaron las sillas para seguir con el convivió y el matrimonio civil.

El juez llego y empezó la pequeña ceremonia en la cual estuvieron presentes Haruka como testigo de Serena y Michiru como testigo de Darien, al terminar se oyó otra fuerte ovación para los novios.

Instantes después empezó el banquete que fue de un gusto sencillo nada ostentoso y las mesas estaban adornadas con orquídeas y velas de color azul cielo. La música no se dejo espera y ...

Ahora pedimos a Serena y a Darien que pasen al centro de la pista a abrir el baile – dijo Andrew que estaba de animador –

Princesa , me concede esta pieza – dijo Darien levantándose y ofreciendo su mano galantemente –

Claro , mi príncipe – tomando su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia –

Llegaron al centro de la pista y el vals empezó a sonar. La música era armoniosa , sencilla, fina y delicada tanto como las personas que la interpretaban. Michiru y Haruka tocaban el vals de "SOBRE LAS OLAS", era una interpretación magistral nunca se había oído algo así.

Los movimientos de la pareja era cubierta por los rayos de la luna esta los iluminaba bendiciendo su unión.

MAS YO TENGO FE QUE DESPERTARE Y TU ME AMARAS 

Serena y Darien se perdieron en los ojos del otro eran dos almas fundiéndose al son de la música, al terminar la hermosa tonada se escucho un fuerte aplauso y un grito al unísono BESO, BESO, a lo cual la pareja no podía negarse.

La música volvió a sonar y los novios bailaron con los invitados .

Darien bailo primeramente con su mamá , después con su suegra la Sra. Ikuko, siguió Michiru su adora prima y por ultimo con Amy, su pequeña hermana.

Serena de igual manera empezó la pieza con El Sr. Tsukino, siguió con Haruka y por ultimo con Sammy que fue aventado literalmente a la pista por Hotaru.

En cuanto serena se desocupo un poco busco a Lita

Oye Lita

Sere, estas feliz – pregunto Lita muy emotivamente –

Claro, no sabes cuanto pero ... – ponía una cara de tristeza enorme –

Que te pasa, te sientes mal – pregunto angustiada Lita –

Te sientes mal – llego Mina y pregunto lo mismo al oír el comentario de Lita –

En eso llegaron Rei y Amy, junto con Hotaru y se unieron a la preocupación por su amiga

Serena solo puso cara de Wath y se le escurrió una gran gota en la cabeza y les respondió con una gran sonrisa

No, estoy mejor que nunca, pero ... cuando va a llegar el pastel me muero por un pedazo – sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos –

Serena - gritaron todas al unísono y la abrazaron –

La noche paso sin contratiempos a excepción del pobre de Darien que prácticamente no probo la cena, en cambio Serena se comió un gran trozo de pastel.

Pasadas la 4 de la mañana los invitados empezaban a retirarse no sin antes felicitar a los novios.

Felicidades Serena, nosotras nos retiramos – se despidió Setsuna -

Setsuna , gracias por venir , significo mucho para mi , tenerlas en este día – respondía Serena con una gran sonrisa –

No hubieramos faltado por nada, a pesar de ... - calló Setsuna por un momento –

No digas nada , yo las quiero mucho a las dos, lo demás no importa, váyanse con cuidado - diciendo esto abrazo a Setsuna y a Hotaru –

Darien muchacho muchas felicidades, les deseamos mucha felicidad – indico el Dr. Nishimura –

Gracias Dr. Espero la hayan pasado bien y gracias por acompañarnos – respodió Darien mientras le daba la mano a su amigo y jefe –

Bueno nosotras también nos retiramos – dijeron Haruka y Michiru –

Hasta pronto primo – dijo Haruka jalando a Darien y dándole un muy fuerte abrazo enfrente de todos – felicidades, si la lastimas nuevamente no dudare en dejarla viuda – esto último lo dijo en su oído – deseo que nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante ya somos familia

Hasta mañana Sery, cuida a mi primo y que sean muy felices –

Claro Michiru no lo dudes, cuídense – se despidió Serena

Ya solo quedaban el grupo de amigos y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo todos juntos, prometiéndose, seguir frecuentándose y no separarse

SE HARA REALIDAD LO QUE YO SOÑE 

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 18 ESTO ES AMOR**


	18. 18 Esto es amor

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**serena tsukino chiba **No soportaría ver a esta pareja separada , Diamante será muy guapo pero como que para Sere la verdad no y Seiya bueno como que no, le falta carisma bueno desde mi punto de vista. Por otro lado que bueno que te gusto el capi no se si los votos iban así pero bueno

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **Si te imaginas que hubiera llegado en el momento justo diciendo yo me opongo pero no Amo a esta pareja y ya era momento de felicidad. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**AnnitaChibaKou **Pues de las sorpresas si hay algunas buenas y malas. Eso de los malestares de Darien se me ocurrío viendo un programa de esos educativos. Gracias

**Abda **Pues espero no haberme pasado de romántica pero ni modo tenia a mi muso inspirador muy cerca y con Diamante sería bueno que temblara y se lo tragara la tierra pero es tan malo pero tan malo que tiene hasta suerte. Con su desaparición tu que propones heeeeeeeee, lo hervimos en aceite. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi loco fic. Besos y abrazos

**Aisha-ladimoon **Pues eso del mal genio de Haruka es una buena idea que le rompa la cara a Diamante la boda me costo un poco pero no mucho espero que no haya quedado muy dulce sorpresa unas cuantas más (buenas y malas), espero tu muso llegue pronto , cuidate bye

**EmmaRiddle **Gracias por lo de gran escritora que no creo que sea para tanto y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo . Cuidate y gracias por seguir leyendo

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y recuerden se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias y muchos reviews. Este capitulo me quedo algo corto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko takeuchi

Que la fuerza las acompañe , besos y abrazos a todas

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 18 ESTO ES AMOR **

Serena aquí – gritaba una mina muy emocionada – vamos chicas ahí están – decía mientras jalaba al pobre de Malachite por la estación del tren –

Pero Mina, cálmate – comentaba Amy –

Estoy muy emocionada, Sere como te fue cuéntamelo todo – decía mientras le daba un muy efusivo abrazo –

Claro Mina, pero puedo bajar las maletas – suplico Serena –

Si por supuesto, vamos te ayudo – saltaba Mina mientras caminaban hacía el estacionamiento.

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Darien, Serena bienvenidos – los saludo la Sra. Chiba -

Gracias – respondieron Darien y Serena juntos -

Serena estaba algo confundida, ella quería mucho a la Sra. Chiba pero ahora era la nuera, como se comportaría y además por un tiempo mientras juntaban para comprar su casa nacía el bebe vivirían ahí, la verdad una cosa era ser la mejor amiga de Amy y la novia de Darien. Ahora era la esposa de Darien sentía cierto temor y no sabía porque , no le gustaba causar problemas

Princesa voy a subir el equipaje – propuso Darien al verla tan distraída – y ustedes chicos tomen asiento

Gustan un refresco – pregunto la Sra. Chiba –

Si gracias – respondieron Mina y Lita – 

Serena hija me ayudas – pregunto la Sra. Chiba al verla algo nerviosa y ella entendía perfectamente esa situación –

Si por supuesto – contesto Serena y camino junto con su suegra a la cocina –

EN LA COCINA 

Serena

Si – dijo Serena casi cuadrándose –

que es lo que té pasa, te sientes mal – preguntaba con algo de preocupación la Sra. Chiba -

No, no estoy bien en serio – respondía tímidamente Serena –

Pues pareces distante y ... – reflexiono la Sra. Chiba – ya entiendo pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa, ni apenada, digo siempre has sido bien recibida aquí y sabes que yo te quiero mucho, nada tiene porque cambiar al contrario te doy las gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo y a todos nosotros – y sin más se acerco a su nuera y le dio un efusivo abrazo - ahora vamos a tender a tus amigos

MINUTOS DESPUÉS 

Como era costumbre las chicas tenían su conversación y los muchachos la suya

Ahora si Serena cuéntanos todo – propuso Mina –

Pero mina, no seas tan curiosa – reto Lita - pero Sere anda cuéntanos

Hay chicas, pues que les puedo decir es el mejor viaje que he hecho ... – empezó a soñar Serena –

FLASH BACK ESTO ES AMOR 

pero Darien a donde vamos – preguntaba una muy curiosa Serena –

no seas curiosa princesa, aunque me hubiera gustado llevarte a otro lugar, pero bueno el trabajo no me lo permitió – comento Darien –

no te preocupes por eso amor, mientras estemos juntos, el lugar es lo de menos – respondió Serena con una enorme sonrisa –

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y tomaron uno Tokio donde abordaron otro de los más de 100 trenes rápidos a Osaka.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Osaka era cerca de medio día así que se dirigieron a un restaurante.

Princesa tienes hambre – preguntaba Darien con cara de ¿que fue lo que pregunte? –

Si claro, demasiada diría yo, pero tu como sigues – preguntaba una muy sonriente Serena – nada más digo comida te pones hasta pálido – y comenzó a reírse

Ya mejor, creo poder soportar algo de comida – respondió Darien con cara de que graciosa eres – encima te ries de mi, es tu culpa

Mi culpa, ha no a mi no me culpas, es más yo ya me voy – decía Serena con cara de fingido enojo – adiós

Serena, princesa espera no te enojes era broma – corría Darien para alcanzarla –

En serio la culpa es toda mía

Pues claro – se volteo Serena y abrazo a Darien por el cuello –

Tramposa, bueno mira ahí a hay un restaurante, entramos – propuso Darien

Si claro, nos morimos de hambre – declaro Serena –

Dentro del restaurante les asignaron una mesa y ordenaron. Darien pidió yakitori (pollo) y Serena ordeno un Shabu Shabu (ternera cortada en tiras muy finas acompañada de verduras y salsas)

Esto es amor, esto es amor 

Mientras comían tenían una muy animada plática

Serena te digo un secreto

Si claro – respondía Serena muy atenta a lo que le dijera Darien -

Te amo princesa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tu y él bebe son el mejor regalo que dios ha podido darme – pronunció Darien mientras tomaba las manos de Serena entre las suyas -

Es todo lo que yo soñé 

Y tú eres la persona que siempre estuvo en mis sueños, animandome y apoyándome, sabía que algún día te encontraría para ser feliz. Recuerdas cuando te conocí en Estados Unidos – pregunto Serena –

Si lo recuerdo, caíste como un ángel del cielo directo a mis brazos

No es que me agrade recordar ese suceso con ... Diamante, pero si no hubiera sido por él yo ... no te hubiera conocido, no crees – comentaba Serena melancólicamente –

Pues dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero ya no hay que pensar en eso, hay que disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel – propuso Darien –

Yo te mire y ahora sé (y ahora sé) 

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la zona de Kita donde existen un sin número de tiendas con sus galerías cubiertas de cristal, a donde Serena entro en casi a todas las tiendas viendo, observando y comprando dejando a Darien asombrado por la habilidad de su esposa.

El día termino y después de dejar las bolsas de lo que Serena había comprado salieron a caminar al puerto que es al principal núcleo comercial de Japón.

La luna se veía a lo lejos como si se juntara con el mar, la brisa era tranquila y el murmullo del mar invita a soñar. Serena y Darien se sentaron a la orilla del embarcadero observando como la noche se adueñaba del lugar. Cerca de media noche regresaron a su hotel tan solo para amarse como lo hacían desde que su entrega había sido total.

Darien abrazo a serena acercándola a su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello con delicadeza a lo que ella respondió acariciando su espalada, subiendo sus manos a su cabello para después bajarlas hasta la cintura de él para quitarle la playera y empujarlo delicadamente hacia la cama y quedar ella encima, beso y acaricio su torso desnudo observando como su esposo disfrutaba de sus caricias cuando sintió como la tomaba de la cintura y giraba con ella quedando el encima. Con la mayor delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana fina empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, lentamente lo que provoca que Serena se estremeciera, hasta que unos cuantos gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

Con la mayor delicadeza se deshizo de la ropa que le estorbaba y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada esposa y al llegar al vientre le dio pequeños besitos de la forma más delicada que pudo. Serena se incorporo y fue el turno de deshacerse de la ropa de Darien y tomando su ejemplo comenzó a besarlo con ternura y pasión combinadas que provocaron en él demasiado placer, sentir esas caricias era una experiencia inigualable , era como morir y llegar al cielo.

Que el cielo se abre ante mí Mi corazón puede volar 

Momentos después comenzaron la danza del amor , con ese ritmo suave y melodioso acompañados por el canto del mar. La danza era delicada, tierna y cuidadosa. Llegando a un nuevo mundo de placer, un mundo que ambos iban descubriendo, era cierto que no era la primera vez que hacían el amor pero si la primera como marido y mujer, dandoles una sensación nueva, emocionante y excitante en sus vidas.

Ambos terminaron en esa explosión de sensaciones. Trataban de normalizar sus respiración y cuando al fin pudieron hablar

Serena – hablaba Darien – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Estrellas yo puedo tocar 

Y yo creo que eres mi ilusión hecha realidad. Es un milagro nuestra vida

Este es el milagro que yo soñé Esto es amor 

Al día siguiente Darien despertó, se levanto y se dio un baño y salió de la habitación.

Cuando regreso intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a su princesa que seguía durmiendo y con mucho cuidado se acerco a la cama

Princesa, despierta – susurro Darien al oído de Serena –

A lo cual Serena reacciono y empezó a despertar lentamente.

Darien, humm buenos días, que rico huele – decía Serena con ojos de estrellitas – hot cakes, gracias amor – y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos.

No tienes porque darlas yo soy el que esta en deuda contigo, a por cierto esto también es para ti – explicaba mientras extendía un ramo de rosas rojas con una blanca en el centro - y le daba un enorme beso -

Instantes después desayunaron entre juegos y risas Darien tuvo que bañarse nuevamente pues quedo todo lleno miel de los hot cakes ,pero en un tono pícaro tomo a Serena en brazos y juntos entraron a la ducha.

Como a las 10 de la mañana salieron y se dirigieron al tour que se daba al parque temático de Osaka.

Llegando al parque una asistente les invito a que pasaran a una enorme sala

Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al parque temático de Osaka el cual ha preparado para ustedes un pequeño refrigerio – explicaba la Edecán -

Minutos después abordaron un tranvía (como los que hay en los estudios Universal Hollywood y Orlando ) que los llevaría por todas las instalaciones del parque donde pudieron observar algunas de las locaciones.

Darien mira ahí esta King kong bueno parte de él – decía Serena muy emocionada –

Si princesa, aquí podemos ver como se creo parte de la película, toda la tecnología que utilizaron también para crear a E.T - explicaba Darien quien estaba más que emocionado de ver a su pequeña esposa tan alegre –

Llegaron al departamento de utilería y vestuario en donde les permitieron a todos los turista ponerse algunos disfraces y tomarse una fotografía que por cierto a Serena le faltó rollo. Serena realmente se sentía como en una película, parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones y Darien se sentía satisfecho al verla tan emocionada pues el hubiera querido llevarla más lejos pero el trabajo no se lo permitía en estos momentos, pero a pesar de si se prometió a si mismo organizar otro viaje.

El dia termino y después de cenar, se retiraron a descansar. El día había sido muy emocionante y Darien le había dicho a Serena que le tenía otra sorpresa, pero no le dijo cual.

OTRO DÍA POR LA MAÑANA 

Darien a donde vamos a ir hoy, dime por favor – suplicaba Serena –

No se, que me vas a dar a cambio de la información – decía muy juguetonamente Darien –

Lo que quieras – respondió Serena muy seria –

Lo que sea , conste lo yo quiera. Pues bien vamos a ir ahí – y señalo un enorme castillo

Pero eso, es ... un castillo

Si, donde más puede ir una princesa como tú – dijo amorosamente Darien dándole un beso en la mano como todo un caballero -

Darien – Serena estaba muy emocionada siempre había querido entrar a un castillo antiguo y su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Minutos más tarde llegaron y aceptaron una visita guiada por todo el lugar. Era algo sorprendente. El guía empezó con la explicación y Serena observaba con mucha atención y se le ocurrió tomar nota de cada detalle para un proyecto arquitectónico (recordemos que esta por recibirse de Arquitecto)

**Castillo de Osaka(Prefectura de Osaka) **

El Castillo de Osaka fue construido en 1585 por Toyotomi Hideyoshi. El lo utilizó como base para unificar Japón tras muchos años de guerra. El grueso del castillo tomó dos años su construcción, con un equipo de 20.000 a 30.000 personas trabajando diariamente. Los muros de piedra para los recintos principal, secundario y terciario suman una longitud de unos 12 km. Una de las enormes rocas para el recinto principal cuenta con 5,8 m de altura y 14 m de ancho (se le llama tako-ishi). El castillo fue incendiado en 1615 cuando la familia Toyotomi fue derrocada. Fue reconstruido, pero la torre principal (tenshukaku) fue destruida por el fuego en 1665 y la mayor parte de los edificios fueron reducidos a cenizas en 1868. La actual torre principal fue reconstruida en 1931 por la ciudad de Osaka, utilizando hormigón reforzado.

Este lugar es hermoso Darien, en verdad muchas gracias por traerme – comentó alegremente Serena y con una enorme sonrisa -

No hay de que princesa , un pajarito me dijo que querías venir y ... es lo menos que te debo por haberte lastimado al no confiar en ti y ...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Serena que le regalaban un apasionado beso –

No digas eso. Quedamos que lo olvidaríamos , borrón y cuenta nueva. Además en estos momentos lo que cuenta es nuestro presente y la verdad eso es otra de las cosas que no quiero recordar amor – dijo Serena en tono maternal – por favor si – y puso cara de cachorrito –

De acuerdo. Que bueno que te gusto y ahora vamos, hay otra sorpresa – dijo Darien y tomó la mano de Serena y caminaron a tomar un taxi.

Minutos después llegaron a una enorme construcción de la muchas que hay en Osaka. (Esta ciudad es llamada la ciudad de los Robots.)

Creo que todavía podemos pasar – dijo Darien –

Así es hablo una voz detrás de ellos – comento un hombre de aspecto serio y anteojos – si se apresuran alcanzaran al último grupo

Serena y Darien se apresuraron y afortunadamente alcanzaron al grupo y la explicación del guía.

EXPLICACIÓN DEL GUIA 

Esta ciudad se ha convertido en el centro de los desarrollos de robots en Japón y, muy posiblemente, en el mundo entero. Japón espera ser el líder mundial en la producción de robots de próxima generación, un mercado que según la Asociación de Robótica de Japón se espera mueva 46 mil millones de dólares para el año 2010 y 122 mil millones de dólares para el año 2025. No es de extrañar que el Gobierno japonés haya designado el desarrollo de la robótica como uno de los sectores que espera haga dispararse la competitividad industrial de la nación.

Que interesante – comentó Darien a Serena en voz baja –

Así es amor, oye mira – dijo Serena señalando un ventana – están jugando?

Así es señorita – respondió el guía – Actualmente aquí en Osaka se encuentra albergando la RoboCup Japan Open 2004, un campeonato de fútbol para robots. La Robocup es un evento de recursos variables (cada equipo puede elegir el tipo de materiales estructurales, motores y software de sus robots) y multi-categoría (hay diversas categorías de competición). Casi todas las categorías tienen relación con el mundo del fútbol.

La visita prosiguió y minutos después terminó. Dejando una Serena muy emocionada e impactada. Al salir serena como era natural se moría de hambre y fueron a cenar a su hotel. Donde pasaron otra noche llena de pasión.

Al día siguiente regresaron a Juban para iniciar su nueva vida como una familia.

FIN FLASH BACK 

En serio Serena , que maravilloso y ... – preguntaba Mina en una forma muy picará – de lo demas como estuvo

Mina de que hablas – contesto Serena muy sonrojada –

Pues de la noche de bodas de que más, como estuvo – seguía preguntando Mina –

Ya mina dejala en paz – protesto Amy – eso es algo que no tiene porque decirnos es muy personal

Gracias Amy, pero lo único que les puedo decir al respecto es que es un hombre maravilloso – dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a Darien de reojo –

Mina, Lita y Amy suspiraron y le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos.

CON LOS MUCHACHOS

Entonces les fue bien por lo que veo – pregunto Malachite –

Si, yo pensé que se aburriría pero no, estuvo más que contenta. La ida al castillo la hizo fantasear, y el recorrido por el parque temático bueno ni que contarles llegamos a departamento de vestuario y se puso un traje de princesa se veía realmente hermosa – platicaba Darien –

Pues felicidades amigo, lo bueno fue que nos hiciste caso y todo se soluciono si no de lo que te hubieras perdido, se ve que es una excelente chica – agrego Neflyte -

Si creo que todos tenemos a las mejores chicas del mundo – puntualizo Ziosite –

Definitivamente – afirmo Darien –

Momentos después

Chicas creo que es hora de irnos – propuso Neflyte –

Si es cierto, pero estamos en contacto

Y así los amigos de despidieron quedando de verse en otra ocasión.

Serena Darien me voy a dormir. Ha y serena recuerda lo que hablamos - comento la Sra. Chiba – buena noches

Buenas noches y gracias – respondió Serena –

Serena Princesa es hora de irnos a dormir – dijo Darien en tono juguetón –

Darien comportate, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y ... – decía mientras se alejaba unos pasos – adios buenas noches – y trato de correr pero no pudo alejarse mucho –

Ven acá – comento Darien al momento de darle un beso muy apasionado – tu no te escapas

El beso que Darien le dio hizo que quedara a su merced, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y sus labios eran tan dulces que no podía resistirse a responderle el beso.

Darien la tomo en brazos y subieron hacia su recamará.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 19 ¿POR QUÉ?**


	19. 19 ¿porque?

HOLA a todas aquí les mando el siguiente capitulo. El titulo a lo mejor no dice mucho pero recordemos que ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta milenaria que no tiene una respuesta precisa y siempre que nos pasa algo malo nos preguntamos porque a mí. Este capitulo esta un poco triste y deprimente espero les guste y me den su opión (buena o mala)

**Aisha-ladimoon **pues si fue algo corta la luna de miel pero recordemos que mi amado Darien es un super medico Cirujano (que puedo decir si me encanta ese hombre) el tiene mucho trabajo además serena tiene que terminar los tramites de la Universidad. Gracias por seguir leyendo espero que este capitulo te agrade aunque esta algo crudo

**Serena tsukino chiba **El ¿por qué? es la pregunta milenaria sin respuesta. Tengo un par de ideas más para otros fics solo espero darme tiempo, gracias por lo de fantástica escritora creo que no es para tanto, cuídate y besos gracias por seguir leyendo

**Starlith **Definitivamente el casado casa quiere pero hay una situación por la cual estan viviendo ahí, por otro me encantaría que a Diamante se lo tragara la tierra pero es el malo y tiene que aparecer un par de veces más por cierto como te gustaría que acabara. Haruka si va intervenir pero bueno ya veremos mas adelante. Gracias por seguir leyendo

**AnnitaChibaKou **bueno a mi parece Haruka tiene que entender que Serena ya es una mujer casada y que no siempre podrá cuidarla además Haruka tiene su vida y no la tiene que descuidar pero ya se la sentencio a mi amado Darien y si lo vigila te lo aseguro y Mina espero nunca cambie, cuidate amiguita gracias por seguir leyendo

**Abda **pues la verdad es que como el malo debe tener un final algo desagradable como cual te gustaría que fuera su final , Se me ocurrió porque a mi me gustan mucho los castillos y encontré esa información y mina nunca cambiara pero eso es bueno expresarse. Y el titulo del capitulo a poco no es como que emocionante pensar porque ( es la pregunta de milenio sin respuesta) gracias por seguir leyendo

Una vez mas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, espero actualizaciones y les recuerdo los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Que la fuerza las acompañe

Besos y abrazos a todas

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 19 ¿POR QUÉ?**

Habían pasado 6 semanas desde el intento frustrado de Diamante por secuestrar a Serena y todo iba viento en popa para nuestra pareja ya que su boda había sido maravillosa y su luna de miel no se quedo atrás aunque hayan sido solo tres días.

Pero al fin se enfrentaron a la convivencia real y eso asustaba a Serena no era lo mismo ser la novia y llegar de visita a ser la esposa y vivir ahí.

Su vida estaba dando un giro de 360 grados. Pues ahora tenia responsabilidades que como esposa tenía que atender sin contar que no sabía como comportarse.

Ella y Darien habían vivido 5 semanas juntos pero no había nadie más solo ellos , ahora tenía que convivir a diario con su suegra que era una persona lindísima pero como comportarse no lo sabía y si hacía algo mal y se molestaba con ella, en realidad no lo creía pero si sentía algo de miedo.

No había tenido ningún problema pues se había coordinado muy bien con la Sra. Chiba y Amy para las labores y así recordó su primer día como Serena Tsukino de Chiba

**FLASH BACK**

La mañana siguiente después de que llegaron de su luna de miel Darien tenía que ir a trabajar y ella a la Universidad, así que :

Sonó el despertador y se levanto, directo al baño, salió se arreglo y le hablo a Darien

Darien amor es hora de levantarse – susurro Serena –

No, 5 minutos más – contestaba Darien – es más ven

Pues no se – sonrió Serena pues sabía que Darien no era así – podrías reportarte enfermo, pero no, mejor apúrate para que té de tiempo desayunar – y diciendo esto último le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y bajo a la cocina –

Minutos más tarde

Buenos Días, que bien huele – comento la Sra. Chiba –

Gracias, - respondió Serena - ya esta el café

Serena buenos días como dormiste – preguntaba Amy –

Bien Amy gracias, té hice jugo de naranja – sonrió Serena –

Gracias pero mañana me toca a mi hacer el desayuno ok – correspondió Amy a la sonrisa de Serena –

Si me parece buena idea un día cada una – confirmo la Sra. Chiba –

Se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para las labores de la casa cuando una voz las interrumpió

Buenos días como están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo – saludo Darien primeramente con un beso a su mamá, siguió con Amy para después abrazar a Serena y darle un beso muy apasionado –

Buenos días hijo veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor – sonrió la Sra. Chiba –

Pues si, vivo con tres maravillosas mujeres, no creen que sea motivo suficiente – afirmo Darien – además viene en camino otro ser maravilloso

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y así como cada día de la semana Darien se iba al hospital y Serena y Amy a la universidad. Serena realizaba los últimos tramites para su examen final ya que a Amy le hacían falta 2 años todavía.

Todo era felicidad en la casa de la familia Chiba, especialmente para Serena y para Darien. Recién casados esperando a su primer bebe, él tenía un buen trabajo todo iba viento en popa.

Pero no para todos era felicidad y alegría, estaba apunto de suceder un hecho trágico que lastimaría enormemente el corazón de Serena

**CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE**

Después de su fracaso Diamante había estado como león enjaulado pero por suerte para esmeralda se había tenido que dedicar a ir a la oficina de su padre pues este quería que se empezará a familiarizar con el negocio. Salía muy temprano llegaba muy tarde y siempre de malas pero llegaba y se iba directo a su recamara hasta que un día

Esmeralda – grito diamante desde el recibidor –

Si – contesto esmeralda que llegaba desde la cocina – que se te ofrece

Necesito que prepares unas maletas nos vamos de viaje a los estados unidos por 2 semanas, solo lo necesario no te tardes – ordenaba diamante mientras caminaba a su pequeña cantina –

Si por supuesto- respondió esmeralda – pero al escuchar viaje y 2 semanas se puso blanca como el papel pero aún así obedeció de inmediato –

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ESMERALDA**

Dios mío no , yo no quiero ir con el a ningún lado. Que voy a hacer, si me niego no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará. Está bien – se decía a si misma – todo va estar bien mientras no lo hagas enojar todo saldrá bien .

Esmeralda estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, más el estruendoso ruido que hizo al cerrarse la obligo a voltear y ver con horror como está era cerrada con llave. Eso no le decía nada bueno imagino que diamante estaba de humor y tenía que soportarlo. Siguió cerrando los maletas que apenas hace unos segundos había terminado de empacar y las ponía en el piso.

Bien, bien veo que cada vez aprendes más rápido eso me gusta, así que – dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo y empezando a besarla en el cuello – actúa como mi mujer

Esmeralda no dijo nada le daba miedo tenerlo cerca por lo violento que era en ocasiones pero el asco que le producían sus besos y caricias era peor, por lo que no le correspondía a nada lo dejaba desahogarse a su antojo y ya.

Los besos y caricias de Diamante empezaron tranquilos como siempre pero al ver que Esmeralda no le correspondía empezó a arder en furia. Y la aventó muy cerca de la cama.

Es el colmo contigo no sirves como mujer, no sirves ... tu ... tu no eres como mi Serena – gritaba lleno de rabia y se abalanzaba sobre ella –

Yo ... – trato de decir Esmeralda –

Los ojos de Diamante demostraban un encolerizamiento aterrador , estaba fuera de sí, no sabía lo que hacía. Al llegar junto a la chica la levanto con fuerza y la aventó a la cama. Esmeralda noto algo raro y trato de huir pero Diamante fue más rápido y alcanzo a sujetarla

A donde vas, ahora cumple como mi mujer que eres

Esmeralda trato de soltarse, esto no era normal que hacer se preguntaba, cuando sintió como diamante la volvia a besar. Ella forcejeaba y lo golpeaba en el pecho pero parecía que el no lo notaba, en un movimiento logro atinarle un golpe que lo doblo por un momento y pudo moverse un poco y trato nueva e inútilmente alejarse de él

Eres una ... – y lleno de furia y sin compasión la volvió a sujetar regresándola a la cama se subió y apreso sus piernas y con una de sus mano tomo sus muñecas ejerciendo mucha presión y con la otra la sujetaba del cabello haciendo que levantará la vista

Diamante , yo ... perdón no quise hacerlo , yo ... – lloraba esmeralda –

No te he dado autorización de hablar o sí – dándole un golpe – ahora vas a saber quien soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro – a mi nadie me contradice y nadie se atreve a golpearme y menos alguien como tú que no vale nada y que además arruino mi vida.

Perdón, ...- susurraba-

Es demasiado tarde

Con estas ultimas palabras. Diamante arrancaba la blusa que esmeralda llevaba puesta dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo. Probó con saña y sadismo cada parte de piel desnuda la cual temblaba de miedo y dolor al sentir como era arañada y mordida

Por favor no ... – esmeralda lloraba intentaba no hacerlo pero no lo podía controlar- perdóname

Diamante se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus cabales , la mano que tenía libre la dirigió a la falda de su victima la cual tenía un par de aberturas a los lados y con los fuerte movimiento termino de rasgarla dejándole el paso libre, con un poco de esfuerzo retiro el resto de la ropa de la pobre chica.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ESMERALDA **

Dios por favor ayúdame , se que ... no he sido una buena persona, me ... he olvidado de ti, pero ayúdame, por favor te lo suplico ...

Deja de llorar , no me vas a convencer – gritaba un furioso Diamante –

Por favor no – suplicaba esmeralda al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de ella trato de moverse pero diamante la sujeto con más fuerza – no por dios , ten piedad nooooo hayyyyyyyyy – grito al sentirlo totalmente

He dicho que te calles – y con mano libre le tapó la boca – eres ... mi ... mujer y te callas

Cada encuentro era doloroso para la pobre chica, en un instante dejo de gritar, estuvo a punto de desmayarse del dolor , sentía su cuerpo partirse a la mitad, era un dolor terrible cuando para su suerte todo termino. Aquel ser al sentirse satisfecho la dejo medio inconsciente y se retiro al baño se ducho y a los instantes salió bañado y cambiado como si nada. Se acerco a la cama

No me digas que no lo disfrutaste , ja ja ja – se reía cínicamente - ahora toma ponte esto – lanzándole un vestido – he decidido que no me acompañaras, pero como mi adora esposa tienes que irme a despedir , oíste

Si – contesto en un susurro y un movimiento de cabeza –

Con trabajo esmeralda se levanto y puso el vestido, trato de arreglar un poco su cabello y su maquillaje , el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero eso a él no le importaba.

Vamos que se me hace tarde y espero que no cuentas nuestra vida de pareja a nadie he – amenazo y la jalo del brazo –

Esmeralda sentía como le faltaban las fuerzas pero con mucho valor y resignación camino al lado de diamante hasta la reja principal donde el chofer lo estaba esperando.

Adiós preciosa – se burlo diamante y se acerco a su oído – espero te comportes o si no ya sabes

Esmeralda solo fingió una sonrisa y beso su mejilla . Vio con gran alivio como ese hombre subía al auto y este se alejaba . El auto se perdió de vista y no pudo más, apenas si alcanzo a sujetarse de Ribber uno de los guardias de seguridad y quedo inconsciente

Sra. Que le pasa – dijo Ribber – Ann ve por Zafiro corre y tu Michel trae el auto de prisa

Sr. Zafiro , Sr. Zafiro

Que pasa Ann

Pronto venga conmigo, la niña esmeralda – comenzaba a llorar – esta muy mal

Que? Donde esta

Cerca de la reja

Al llegar a la reja el auto también ya estaba listo para salir en seguida

Que paso

No se de pronto callo inconciente , Machel gracias yo los llevo – le dijo Ribber al otro guardia -

Zafiro entro al auto y Ribber le paso el cuerpo inconsciente de esmeralda y se puso en marcha , en unos instantes llegaron al hospital y fueron recibidos por Andrew que estaba de turno. Esmeralda fue llevada de urgencias y a Zafiro se le hicieron eternas las horas y nadie le daba informes. Hasta que

Dr. Como esta – pregunto Zafiro al borde de la histeria –

Mal , lamento decirle que esta mal – respondió Andrew -

Pero porque que le paso, contésteme – alzaba la voz zafiro -

Cálmese , ella ... – Andrew buscaba la mejor manera de decirlo lo que sucedia -

Que, no me tenga así

Fue brutalmente atacada , la violación la dejo muy lastimada

Violación – Zafiro se puso pálido – no entiendo

Si su esposa fue atacada sexualmente , llego con hemorragia y de milagro está viva pero el bebe puede que no se salve

Bebe cual bebe – zafiro estaba atónito , un bebe , no sabia que pensar -

Su ... – Andrew dudo un poco – esposa tiene 6 semanas de embarazo estamos tratando de detener la hemorragia y tratar de salvar al bebe, con permiso

Zafiro estaba mudo se había quedado sin habla y con la mirada perdida

Zafiro amigo estas bien – pregunto Ribber algo desconcertado – se que no es el momento pero encontré esto en el bar de la mansión – comento mientras le enseñaba discretamente una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco –

No, no estoy bien , ese ... ese ... maldito , lo voy a matar – gritaba zafiro lleno de rabia -

Cálmate , tienes que estar calmado, hazlo por Esme

Si claro tienes razón y deshazte de eso es peligroso que alguien lo vea – comento zafiro mientras caminaba a la salida -

Por supuesto , adonde vas – preguntaba Ribber -

Tengo que hacer una llamada , quédate aquí por favor me avisas de cualquier cosa

De acuerdo

A los pocos minutos Zafiro volvió a entrar a la sala de urgencias, se le notaba bastante alterado pero trataba de controlarse, se acerco a Ribber y le pregunto si el doctor había vuelto a salir pero este negó. Empezó a caminar en círculos parecía león enjaulado , cuando de repente

Dr. Como esta – preguntaba Zafiro con impaciencia -

Seré honesto ,hay buenas y malas noticias – respondía Andrew tratando de calmar los ánimos -

Zafiro que paso – era la voz de la persona a la que había llamado unas horas antes -

Que bueno que llegaste el Dr. Estaba apunto de darme el nuevo diagnostico –decía esperanzado Zafiro en las buenas noticias -

Detuvimos la hemorragia , el bebe y ella están a salvo, pero se volvió un embarazo de alto riesgo - respondió tristemente Andrew -

Que , por dios esto no puede estar pasando – Zafiro se agarraba la cabeza con mucha desesperación -

Si lamento decir esto , puede continuar con su embarazo o podemos hacerle un legrado pero su esposa no podrá embarazarse nuevamente

Y ... ya lo sabe , ella – preguntaba Zafiro -

No aún no despierta

Podemos pasar a verla – rogó Zafiro -

Claro, síganme – respondía Andrew y les indicaba el camino -

Caminaron por un pasillo que a Zafiro se le hizo interminable hasta llegar a cuidados intensivos. La escena que vio al entrar lo dejo mudo y estático en la puerta , ahí en una cama de hospital estaba ella la mujer a la que amaba y a la que no pudo proteger como se lo había prometido , se encontraba con suero, sangre conectada a un aparato que leia el ritmo cardiaco y con moretones en los brazos y en la cara.

Esta bien – pregunto Andrew alarmado -

Si claro – respondío Zafiro y camino a la cama – mi preciosa esmeralda perdoname – susurraba Zafiro – por ... no cuidarte como lo prometí

No ... tengo nada ... que perdonarte mi amor – respondió esmeralda con un hilo de voz –

No quise despertarte , preciosa, yo ... – Zafiro no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta -

Estaba despierta ... que ... bueno que veniste yo ... – Esmeralda hablaba con mucha dificultad -

No hables descansa, lo necesitas

No quiero, regresar a la casa ... – comento esmeralda y de sus ojos salian lagrimas de miedo y dolor y no dejaba de repetir lo mismo

Calmese Sra. – ordeno Andrew – le va a hacer daño debe estar tranquila –

Si pequeña el Dr. Tiene razón , debes calmarte para poder hablar

Sra. Setsuna – dijo esmeralda con sorpresa – yo ... – decía algo apenada por su comentario de no querer regresar -

No digas nada, debes descansar – animo Setsuna en tono maternal -

Si preciosa descansa yo tengo que ir con el Dr.

No te vayas Zafiro , no me dejes tengo miedo , por favor – suplicaba esmeralda –

Pequeña mirame – ordeno Setsuna – Zafiro tiene que hablar con el Dr. Pero yo me quedaré aquí , no vas a estar sola – la mirad de Setsuna en verdad era tierna lo cual dio confianza a Esmeralda y asintió -

Esmeralda se quedó dormida por efecto de la medicina y Setsuna se sentó a esperar que regresará Zafiro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando a que grado había llegado su hijastro que bajo había caído , estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Zafiro.

Gracias por venir Sra. Kraimer , en verdad ... gracias , se que no ... – pero no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Setsuna -

No digas , nada más , eres mi sobrino tambien. Que te dijo el Dr. – preguntó Setsuna -

Pues solo lo que oyó no hay más que hacer , me siento tan mal, tan impotente – los ojos de Zafiro demostraba un gran dolor mezclado con enojo – yo

Vamos al pasillo – pidió Setsuna –

**EN EL PASILLO**

Zafiro cálmate – ordeno Setsuna - En este momento esmeralda te necesita entero. Fue el verdad – al ver la afirmación de Zafiro Setsuna prosiguió - así que dime que vamos a hacer.

No lo se , tengo 2 semanas él esta de viaje

De viaje – pero no terminó de hablar porque oyeron un grito dentro de la habitación -

Esmeralda, que tienes preciosa – pregunto Zafiro al momento de entrar a la habitación –

No dejes que se acerque por favor ... – lloraba desesperadamente Esmeralda e intentaba levantarse –

Voy por el Dr. – comento Setsuna –

Si gracias – respondió Zafiro mientras abrazaba a Esmeralda y le hablaba al oído – preciosa me escuchas soy yo Zafiro, nadie te va a lastimar, respira hondo y veme a los ojos – tomo su barbilla y levantó su rostro – ya estas mejor

Si ... – fue casi un murmullo – gracias

Quieres hablar de lo que paso – preguntó con cautela Zafiro –

Esmeralda solo lo observaba hasta que por fin decidió hablar

Yo estaba arreglando el equipaje cuando entro a la habitación, se acerco y empezó a besarme, sentir sus manos me provoca asco y miedo y por lo cual no le correspondí ... se puso furioso y me evento insultándome – esmeralda empezó a llorar pero se calmo un poco – note algo raro en él, se que es algo violento pero esta vez estaba fuera de sí , forcejeamos y le atine un golpe, me sujeto con mucha fuerza y entonces ... – lloraba amargamente sin poder contenerse – sentía que, que me partia a la mitad , le suplique, pero no me hizo caso y luego me obligo a acompañarlo a la reja y ya no pude ...

El llanto de esmeralda era doloroso y Setsuna que se encontraba en la puerta tambien derramo alguna lagrimas y entro y tomo una de las manos de la chica.

Ya pequeña todo va a estar bien – afirmo Setsuna -

Zafiro, creo que es el momento, no debemos esperar más – propuso Setsuna –

Zafiro tomo aire y abrazo con más fuerza a Esmeralda . Lo que provoco que la chica se preocupara.

Zafiro amor que pasa – pregunto con algo de miedo Esmeralda – dimelo por favor

Bueno pues, - trataba de hablar Zafiro – estas ...

Que por dios no me tengas así – suplico Esmeralda –

Pequeña estas esperando un bebe – dijo Setsuna al ver que Zafiro no sabía por donde empezar –

Que ... estos es una broma verdad ... es una broma, - decía esmeralda sin poder creerlo –

No, no lo es estas esperando un bebe – confirmo Zafiro –

Pero yo no puedo, yo ... – esmeralda no lo creía

Si, si puedes – al ver que esmeralda trataba de hablar, le puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla – lo que te dijeron hace años no fue cierto, el médico que te dio el diagnostico fue sobornado por Diamante

No es justo, porque hizo eso y , y ahora voy a tener un bebe de el no, esto es injusto – comenzó a llorar nuevamente - ¿Por qué a mi?

Esmeralda preciosa, escúchame él bebe es mío - afirmó Zafiro con una gran sonrisa -

Pero como no, no puede ser si ... yo

Recuerdas esa vez cuando salimos de la universidad en su intento frustrado – esmeralda Asintió poniéndose muy roja , pues Setsuna se encontraba ahí – bueno pues si puede ser y antes de que preguntes Diamante es estéril, por el uso de drogas y tu primer embarazo supongo que fue ... pura suerte, y estoy completamente seguro de lo que te digo yo fui a recoger los estudios y me los enseño. No se cual sería su relación antes, pero en el momento en que tu perdiste a tu bebe, a el le llegaban los resultados de un estudio que se mando a realizar pues en una de sus juergas había estado con varias mujeres de no muy buena categoría y tenía miedo aunque no lo creas de haberse infectado de algo. En ese entonces éramos buenos amigos

**FLASH BACK**

Que idiotez es esta – gritaba furioso Diamante y arrojaba un sobre al piso –

De que hablas – preguntaba Zafiro sin mucho animó –

Primera es ... mujer con su embarazo, después el aborto y no obstante que mi padre quiere que me case con ella y para colmo esto – parecía león enjaulado – no me mires así leelo pero ya sabes esto es entre nosotros como siempre.

Si claro – Zafiro leyó cuidadosamente el contenido del sobre – yo creo que mejor te haces otros estudios , no puedo creerlo aquí dice esterilidad

Pues ... me hará otro estudio pero este es el segundo resultado que sale así, recibí el primer resultado la semana pasada – decía indignado – voy a buscar a los mejores médicos para que me ayuden, no puede ser yo el gran Diamante Kraimer estéril, seguramente fue culpa de Esmeralda

No digas tonterías, ella acaba de perder a su bebe y

Y nada, nadie debe saberlo, necesito que vayas al banco y de mi cuenta personal retires cierta cantidad de dinero y regreses

Claro para que lo necesitas – pregunto Zafiro –

Ya lo verás - dijo diamante con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro – (Nadie tiene porque saberlo eso nunca)- pensaba -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Se hizo otro estudio pero fue el mismo resultado, estuvo en varios tratamientos para su problema pero todo fue en vano, se volvió más violento y culpaba a medio mundo de sus problemas. Empezó a beber cuando mi tío le ordeno casarse contigo o lo desheredaba

Si me lo dijo en mi cara , yo ... le dije que no había necesidad pero nuestros padres se empeñaron y ... arruinaron mi vida ...

Setsuna al ver la tensión del momento por fin entro a la plática

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices. Gracias a eso conociste a Zafiro o no pequeña y ahora vas a tener un bebe, creo que dentro de todos los males siempre hay una luz de esperanza no crees – sonrío Setsuna - además nos conocimos y eres como una hija para mí

Gracias Setsuna, se que esta mal lo que hicimos pero ...

Esmeralda, escúchame no apruebo lo que paso porque estas casada, pero tampoco soy quien para juzgar, por otro lado tienen todo mi apoyo – afirmo Setsuna – y ... tenemos algo más que decirte, tu ... embarazo es de alto riesgo – los ojos de Esmeralda brillaban por la lagrimas – pero estaremos contigo en todo momento pequeña y con ayuda de Dios todo saldrá bien – apoyo Setsuna –

Gracias – pronunciaron al unísono Zafiro y Esmeralda –

Minutos después Esmeralda se durmió pues estaba muy cansada muchas emociones tanto malas como buenas en un solo día.

Setsuna esta usted de acuerdo - pregunto Zafiro mientras salía con Setsuna de la habitación de Esmeralda –

Aún tengo mis dudas pero te apoyo, ahora me voy, pero mantenme informada - pidió Setsuna –

Por supuesto – afirmo Zafiro y regreso con Esmeralda –

Varios días después en todos los periódicos tanto nacionales como extranjeros en la sección de Sociales se daba una noticia que a muchos impactaba en sobremanera, entre los impactados se encontraba Serena. Era lago que no podía creer a pesar de que sus ojos estaban leyendo la noticia en los periódicos su corazón se lleno de una infinita tristeza

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 20 LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**


End file.
